My Little Soup
by Producciones Escudo
Summary: Es increíble, es divertido, es comedia, es el regreso de la risa, es la burla de todos, es la alegría de todos, es nada mas y menos que el regreso de Producciones escudo. Es la tercera parte de las mismísima. . . !Sopa!
1. Chapter 1

**Hoy presentamos:** Y ya regresamos

* * *

-¡UUUUAAAHHCCK!. . .

El sonido del vomito saliendo de la boca de alguien trapazaba sin ningún problema la delgada puerta de madera (la cual tenia escrita la palabra "baño" en ella). A centímetros de la puerta se encontraba un Pegaso quien parecía estar al pendiente de quien quiera que fuera la persona dentro del baño. Este poni vestía un overol azul de mezclilla el cual le cubría casi todo el cuerpo, salvo la cabeza y cascos, pero su cuello estaba cubierto por una camisa blanca de trabajo. Su piel era anaranjada, su melena era rubia, sus ojos verdes, y lo que resaltaba su cara, era una gorra azul marino. Para unos el era un simple trabajador, para otros su nombre era "Sol destellante" en ingles, pero para el personal de empleados de Escudo De Plata, él era mejor conocido como. . . el "Poni chico De las Donas".

-¡YUUUUUAAAAACCCCKK! (se escucho el vomito otra vez)

-Oh, señor lo siento mucho, en verdad, pero. . . ¿cree que estará listo para salir?. . . uh, ¿señor?

-¡YUUUUUAAAAACCCCCKKKHH!. . . .Oh dios mío. . . .oh, dios misericordia por favor. . . juro no comer tacos de argentina nunca más. . . . . . . ¡YUUUUUAAAAHHHCCCKKKK!

Después de ese último vomito, se pudo escuchar con claridad, como la cadena era jalada y el agua del inodoro corría libremente. Después de eso, se escucho como el seguro de la puerta era quitado y entonces el chico de las donas abrió la puerta.

-Señor. . . (asomó la cabeza)

Al fijarse bien, el Poni chico de las Donas vio a un humano que estaba de rodillas y con la cara casi sumergida en el borde del retrete. El humano vestía un elegante traje negro, su piel era semi rosada/bronceada, su cabellera era negra y esta cerraba con una firme barba de candado.

-¡Dios. . . ya no. .. ya no. . .ya no mas por favor! (decía a suplica)

-¡Oh señor, mírese, está hecho un desastre!

-¡Y Cómo fregados crees que me. . . ¡GRRUUAAAP! (su repentino eructó freno sus palabas mientras hundía la cara de nuevo en el retrete)

-aaaww. . . (miró un reloj que tenía en su casco) –Diablos señor. . . tiene que salir al aire en tres minutos

- AAWWW. . . NO QUIERO (TnT) -Me duele. . .

-¡Oh, mire señor lo siento, pero no tiene de otra, tiene que salir pero Ya!. . . sino el show va a cancelar

-¡PERO NO QUIERO! (TT-TT) -¡NO PUEDO CONDUCIR UN PROGRAMA EN ESTE ESTADO, POR EL AMOR AL SENTISIMO, QUE QUIERES DE MI! (acortaba la distancia con el poni) -¡QUE QUIERES DE MI!

El muchacho por el susto se separó del humano y se dirigió a él, con firmeza.

-¡Señor repóngase por favor, esto está mal, tiene que ir ahí!

-¡NO, PUEDO, HA PASADO TANTO TIEMPO, NO CREO QUE PUEDA CONDUCIR OTRO SHOOOWWW!

-¡Señor ya!. . . ya solo tiene dos minutos, así que tenga (pone frente al humano sus cascos, los cuales ofrecían una corbata y unos lentes oscuros con estilo increíble) –Póngase la corbata y los lentes oscuros ahora antes de. . .

El humano reacciona agresivamente, aleja los cascos de Pegaso de manera descortés y desesperadamente se echa para atrás hasta que la pared se interpone con su camino de desesperación y dolor.

-¡NOOO!. . . ¡NO VOYA HACERLO! ¡ME ESCUCHASTE REMEDO DE PONI, YO NO VOY!

Entonces el humano alcanzó la puerta con su pie y con una patada se la azotó al Pegaso directo en sus narices. El Poni chico de las Donas quedó así, aislado en el pasillo sin haber logrado convencer a su jefe de salir.

-AAWWWWW. . . bueno, supongo que deberé decirles a todos y sobre todo a la princesa que se retiren del. . .

-¡ESPERA! (se alcanzo a escuchar la voz del humano al otro lado de la puerta) -¡¿DIJISTE PRINCESA?!

-aawww. . . (el poni se regreso y respondió) –si, señor, recuerda. . .

-¡LA CONSIGUIERON DE INVITADA!

-Ah . . . Si. . . si lo hicimos señor, no fue tan difícil, ella no es. . .tan exigente como las otras. . . así que, ¿va a salir?

No hubo respuesta por parte del humano, solo se escuchó el jalar de la cadena y el fluir del agua por segunda vez. Después de eso, el seguro de la puerta se liberó y la puerta fue abierta desde adentro. Del baño salió el humano, pero ahora su mirada era decidida y confiada, cómo también además, ahora se encontraba bebiendo enjuague bocal directo de la botella la cual dejó vacía por completo.

-Okey. . . (arrojó la botella del enjuague vocal por ahí como si fuera el dueño del lugar y entonces se encaminó al Pegaso anaranjado) –Hagámoslo

Salió caminando del baño y al pasar a un lado del Pegaso, le arrebató de los cascos la corbata y los lentes oscuros.

-Que reden las cámaras (fueron sus últimas palabras)

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

Aclaraciones; MLP, no me pertenece, ni el show de "la sopa" de E entretenimiento. El contenido del fic tiene cortos de loas historias de MLP FIM, el show tiene el único propósito de entretener con el lado divertido y sarcásticos de los fics de MLP, si acaso tiene una queja sobre su fic apareciendo aquí, Dejé un PM para enterarnos de todas sus quejas.

(Acciones del personaje y también caritas de ánimo) cómo: (O.o!, Ó.o?, ¡O_O!, XD, o_o, n.n, U_U )

-: continuación de diálogos

_Chistes: que serán sarcásticos, pesados, ligeros, circunstánciales o de sexo dependiendo del contexto que se le dé._

**[**Pantalla de televisión y secciones del programa, tal y como el show de verdad**]**

**/**respuesta del publico, como ovaciones, risas, aplausos, etc.** /**

**XX **cortos o fragmentos de las historias **XX**

**.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..**

(Tema musical de entrada)

_**Hola damas y caballeros. . . oh, a quien engañamos, solo caballeros. . . sean bienvenidos re-estreno del show más aclamado de comedia barata de todo FFN.**_

_**Sean bienvenidos, al inigualable show de. . . . la. . . ¡Sopa!**_

_**/YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYY/**_

_**Hoy, tendremos los chiste que aguardamos a contar por tantos meses y que ustedes esperaban oír al respecto. Pues hoy tenemos. . . . **_

_**Reuniones familiares con:**_

"_**La reencarnación"**_

_**XX**_-¡¿Después de todo el tiempo que compartimos?!, ¡Tu me prometiste que nunca tendrías novia para que podamos pasarla juntos como familia!- _**XX**_

_**Y ¿Qué dijeron? Ustedes solo sufrirían, ¡NO!. . .pues **_

_**Las producciones de la casa también estarán a punta de pistola con:**_

"_**El inframundo de Luna"**_

_**XX**_-¡JAAAAAH! (luna despierta agitadamente de la pesadilla) ¡MFFFFMMFFFFMMMFFFF! (empieza a recuperar la calma) -¿eh?, ¿eh?, ¿eh?. . .yo, yo. . .yo. . .yo, yooo, mmmjwaahaaaahaaa (comenzó a llorar)_**XX**_

_**Y no solo eso**_

_**Nuestros invitados especiales del día de hoy, nos darán de que burlarnos y también ellos de nosotros:**_

**XX** C-E: OH dios mío pero miren quien es. . . . . (:}) ¡Es la princesa de Urano!

¿?: ¿PERO COMO ME LLAMASTE? **XX**

_**Además**_

_**Apariciones realmente inapropiadas de nuestro anfitrión en otros fics:**_

_**XX **_C-E: (Se lleva un susto grande y sale corriendo de escena) ¡DIGAN QUE YO NO FUI! _**XX**_

_**Y**_

_**El tan extrañado, anhelado, codiciado y amado párrafo de la semana**_

_**XX**_—¿Qué pasa? —Dijo él entonces hacia todos los presentes — ¿Jamás habían escuchado un tono de celular de My Little Poni? _**XX**_

_**. . . **_

_**Y con ustedes, su tan extrañado anfitrión de show, con ustedes, el único, e inigualable. . . ¡CHICO-ESCUDO!**_

**.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..**

(fin del tema de entrada)

El telón es levantado dejando al descubierto un muro con ventanas paronímicas de la ciudad de Manehatta, y de sorpresa. . . ¡El humano de traje elegante entre en escena!

C-E: (OuO!) ¡EY, EEEY!

_**/YAAAAAAAAYYY/**_

-: ¡Hola gente, es estupendo estar de regreso!. . . no enserio es genial, no creí que tanta gente aun para el 2013 siguiera pidiendo mas de este fic. . . con cuatro nuevos capítulos para esta temporada y saben. . . _El dolor a regresado, así que aguántense por que ustedes lo pidieron_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

-: Así que prepárense, los segmentos de amor, tipo anime, de acción, los M, Crossover, entre otros regresan para estos cuatro capítulos de tercera temporada. . .y saben que otra cosa. . . . creo que la mejor manera de empezar esta nueva temporada, es con noticias de lo mas relevante de la serie, es hora de hablar de noticias de T. . . (lo interrumpen)

_**Voz chillona de fondo: ¡ES TWILIGTH!**_

_**/JEEJEEEYYY/**_

C-E: Exacto, noticias de. . .

_**Voz chillona de fondo: ¡TWILIGTH!**_

C-E: HMMMM. . . Como decía en noticias de. .

_**Voz chillona de fondo: ¡TWILIGTH!**_

C-E:(O-O) Noticias de. . .

_**Voz chillona de fondo: ¡TWILIGTH!**_

C-E: (XO) se voltea a la derecha y empieza a gritar) ¡YA TE ESCUCHE MALDICION, NO QUIERO PASAR POR ESTO OTRA VEZ, EN ESTE NUEVA TEMPORADA, ASÍ QUE CALLATE, BI##TCH!

_**Voz chillona de fondo: ¡YO GRITO TWI CUANDO QUIERA, Y NO ME DIGAS BI##TCH, TU BI##TCH!**_

_**/OOOOOOOOOOHHH/**_

C-E: ¡CON QUE SI, ¿EH? ¡A LA SALIDA MENDIGA, A LA SALIDA TE ENSEÑARE!

_**Voz chillona de fondo: ¡UY, te tendré mucho miedo. . . BI##TCH!**_

C-E: (Ó_Ó!) ¡TE RECUERDO YO FIRMO TUS CHEQUES!

_**Voz chillona de fondo: prosiga mi, querido, amado y sexy jefe JEJEJEE**_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

C-E: Bien. . . eso me gusta (se arregla la corbata victorioso ante su empleada)

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

-: como decía. . . En Noticias de Twi. . . bueno, Tras el final de temporada de MLP FIM, muchos fans se cuestionan si fue buena idea el convertir a Twi en una princesa con alas y cuerno mágica, y realmente ha llamado la atención de que Nuestra querida nerd Twi, se hiciera de anti fans. . .

-: pero saben que. . ._ ¡QUE DIABLOS IMPORTA QUE SEA PRINCESA AHORA!. . . ¡TROLLESTIA TENDRA UNA NUAVA AMIGA CON QUIEN TOCAR CUERNOS EN CANTERLOT!_

_**/YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYY/**_

_-: Así que. . . . JO"#$#SE FANATICOS QUISQUILLOSOS, MAS CLOPERS ALICORNIO PARA TODOS!_

_**/HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH/**_

-: Pero por si eso no fuera todo, se cree que la cuarta temporada. . . involucrara mucho el tema de Twi princesa, y como la amistad puede perdurar mucho ante las grandes responsabilidades de una reina. . . a lo cual yo respondo. . . _¡THA FUCK YO SOLO QUIERO TROLLESTIA ESTA TEMPORADA!_

_**/YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYY/**_

¿?: (entra en escena) ¡Oye, es de mi maestra de quien estas hablando!

_**/WOOOOHHOOOOOOO/**_

C-E: (¡O.O!) WOOOOOHHHOOOOOOO. . . ¡Es la princesa (se detiene en seco para verificar que no lo interrumpa la voz chillona, no pasa nada, así que continua) -. . .la princesa Twi damas y caballeros!

Princesa Twi (PT): ¡Hola mis queridos súbditos de Manehattan. . . y. . . tu humano escudo

C-E: cielos Twi, ¿Qué te trae por aquí ante simples mortales?

PT: bueno, es de mi interesar el cómo te burlas de mi en este programa tuyo. . . y como buena poni que soy, mi deber es defender mi honor y. . .

C-E: ¡Si, si, claro, lo que tu digas nerd (ÚuÚ) Ahora dime algo útil ¿dime que se siente ser princesa?

PT: awww. . . ¿Qué?

C-E: Anda dime

PT: AAWWW. . .bueno. . .yo. . no lo sé, solo es el título, aun no tengo nada que gobernar ni nada

C-E: ( O. o?). . . ¿en serio?

PT: Así es, aun tengo mucho que aprender, sigo en la villa con mis amigas y. . .la princesa celestia me sigue daño clases privadas

C-E: (ÚmÚ) le llega un escalofrió en el cuerpo) MFMFMFMFMFMFMFFMFFFFHHH. . . .oooohh. . . _c-clases privadas. . .d-dices tu_

_**/JEJEJEE/**_

PT: Si, clases privadas con mi maestra. . . (UuU) de hecho me eh prolongado en casi todas mis clases, sesiones privadas, chequeos físicos semanales y entrenamiento con la magia que soy capaz de generar con mi cuerno cada viernes, sábado y domingo todo con la princesa. . . bueno e incluso a veces se nos une la Princesa Luna sabes (UuU)

C-E: (ÚxÚ). _. . .OOOHH. . . mami_

PT: (Ó.o?) oye. . . ¿estas bien?

_C-E: _(ÚwÚ)_ SI, pero. . .podrías repetirlo lo que acabas de decir, solo que mas lento y despacio ahora_

PT: ¿Eh?

C-E: (Ú/_ /Ú) se empieza a poner de rodillas y gira la cadera a un lado para ocultarse). . . _es que creo que me sentiría genial si me hicieras ese favor. . ._

PT: Pero ¿Por qué? tu. . . . (mira al anfitrión con cuidado y se le abren los ojos) ¡YYYUUUUUCCCCK!

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

PT: ¡Pero que desvergonzado!

C-E: ¡_HEY, NO ME VENGAS CON ESO, TU ERES LA QUE PRESUME TUS SECIONES PRIVADAS CON MOLESTIA!_

PT: ¡YYYUUUUUCCCCK!. . . Pero que mal educado. . . _¡Lo que yo haga después de mi entrenamiento con la princesa, es asunto mío y nada mas, ¿me escuchaste?_

_**/WOOOOOOOOOUUUUU/**_

C-E: (¡O,O!). . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

PT: _JAH, humano_ (se retira pero no sin antes cerrarle la boca al humano con un poco de magia) _Chao_

C-E: (O.O!). . . . . . . .

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

C-E: (se recupera de inmediato y sonríe) ¡NAAH!. . . (:}) _yo las prefiero extranjeras y mas maduras_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

_-:Y claro, humanas_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

C-E: Y ahora. . . creo que es hora de ver lo que todos ustedes quieren. . . .es hora de ver. . . ¡Nuestros clips!

_**/YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYY/**_

C-E: Nuestro primer párrafo del día, es el de "Un día para un escritor". . . donde conocemos al escritor poni llamado Darién un escritor poni como todos (o-o). . ._ y eso es lo que. . . hacemos. . . solo eso. . . nada mas. . . lo vemos. . . haciendo cosas. . . comunes. . . simples. . . .si. . . eso. . . si. . .bien. . . solo corran el fic quieren_

**XXXX**Dentro de una habitación en específico, carente la luz solar o de higiene, se encontraba recostado en un escritorio un joven unicornio de pelaje claro con crin azul oscuro con cutie mark en forma de luna llena, que se hacía llamar Darien. El unicornio comenzaba a despertar, haciendo un lado los montones de hojas arrugadas y limpiándose la saliva de la cara, – (bostezo) mi… cabeza duele, esta maldita historia, tuve que desvelarme para terminarla-** XXXX**

_**/JEJEJEJE/**_

-: (O.o!) _WOOOOUU. . . (:J) Ni siquiera yo uso tantos papeles para leer a Molestia_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

-: Bueno, puede de que el no se encontrara leyendo a Molestia, pero bueno, veamos que pasa con Darién durante su desayuno

**XXXX**-Y vamos a comer huevos con alfalfa, y vamos a comer, huevos con alfalfa, ¿Qué vamos a comer? Pues huevos con alfalfa- cantaba alegremente bajando las escaleras, entro a la cocina y se puso un mantel con estampado de estrellitas, se dirigió al refrigerador a sacar sus ingredientes.

Afuera, una pony blanca con crin pelirroja regaba sus flores por su ventana cuando escucho un estremecedor grito como de una chica horrorizada, haciendo que soltara la regadera y entrara rápidamente a su casa cerrando la puerta con candado. Volviendo a la casa, en el suelo se hallaba el unicornio en posición fetal y con la mirada perdida, -esto… esto no está pasando, no puede ser, ¡¿porque a mí?!- decía el traumatizado unicornio, mientras miraba con horror una nota dentro del refrigerador vacío, en la cual decía "esta nevera fue atacada por La Derpya" – ¡TE ODIO MALDITO LADRON DESCNOCIDO!- gritó a todo pulmón. **XXXX**

-: (estaba parando ahí tranquilo, en su mano sostenía un huevo y lo lanzaba y lo atrapaba) _JEJE nadie sospecha de ti cuando firmas con el nombre de una hembra_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

C-E: en, la historia conocida, como "desventuras en equestria" _conocemos al humano numero 6000, 000, 000. . . en entrar al mundo poni, _ pero se muy bien, que se han de estar preguntando ¿Quién es este sujeto?. . . bueno, que el se los diga en persona

**XXXX**El nombre de nuestro protagonista... bueno, la verdad es que no importa. Pero en Internet, suele hacerse llamar "Volgrand".

Volgrand es un tipo que ya ha visto 28 primaveras. Enfermero de profesión, y friki de vocación. No hay día en que algún amigo no le diga "Pero mira que eres friki, Volgrand". Y es que a la hora de hablar de vídeo juegos, mitología, historia, juegos de rol o series de distintos tipos... puede estarse hablando durante horas. Fijaos si tiene tiempo libre, que hasta suele hacer un podcast semanal criticando fanfiction. ¡Ya hay que ser friki!. ** XXXX**

-: (O-o?) AH. . . Amigo. . . créeme que no hay necesidad de gritar a los cuatro vientos quien eres o la historia de tu vida. . . (:}) _ Pues por el simple hecho de estar publicando en MLP FIM. . . ¡Queda bastante claro, de que eres un Raro tal y como todos los demás!_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

_-: Pero si te hace sentir bien. . . (¡U.U!) quien soy yo para juzgar_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

C-E: Pasando a otra historia, en "Búsqueda de una vida Mejor" Conocemos al humano numero 6000, 000, 001 que entra en el mundo Poni, el es "Fulano" quien fue traido por la reina de los insectos caballos más queridas de todos, exacto; Chrisalys, quien trae consigo. . . _Aun vejete _

_**XXXX **_- ¿¡QUE!?- Chrysalis miro al humano con más rareza

- ¡No puede ser ya son las 11!… toda una noche perdida que lastima.

- Casi olvidaba que traía mi celular…

- ¿Tu que…?- pregunto la reina

En ese momento el humano saco su extraño aparato de su bolsillo trasero…

_**.**_

- Esto mi querida Chrysalis es a lo mi especie llama tecnologiaaaaa…

- Y desde mi punto de vista, toda una obra de arte, pantalla táctil, bocinas de calidad, cámara de 8 megapíxeles, android integrado, juegos incluidos… todo lo que un hombre necesita.

Chrysalis lo observaba con cara WTF?- _** XXXX**_

-: (¡Ó.Ó!) OOH DIOS MIO, ¿PUEDEN CREER A ESTE TIPO?. . . (su voz se hace aguda como de mujer) ¡_Este cavernícola todavía usa uno de esos, "HELOU" AMIGO!. . . ¡El 2012 llamó y quiere su tecnología de piedra de vuelta!_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

_-: Ósea actualízate vejete, pues esto es 2013 amigo. . . ¡Así que dile a tus nietos que te guíen a tu tienda de aparatos más cercana y consíguete la versión 6.5 de de la "manzanita" quieres, por fa, ándale, dibújate un mapa y piérdete, ósea así cómo vas we. . ._

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

_¿?: _(entra en escena como si nada)_ Ósea Párale ahí Chico-escudo, yo no aventaría piedras si fuera tu, ósea ¿me entiendes?_

C-E: (O.O!) ¡PERO SI ES RARITY DAMAS Y CABALLEROS!

_**/YEEEEEEEEEEEYYY/**_

Rarity (rt): Ese es mi nombre, así que no lo malgaste, ¿entendiste?

C-E: ¿Qué haces aquí? No recuerdo invitarte al show, ¿acompañas a twi?

RT: _No, ¡yo vine aquí para ponerle fin a tus crímenes!_

C-E: (O.ó?) ¿Crímenes?. . . oh si, descuida ya puse a ese des modernizado tipo en su lugar

RT: (¡Ó.Ó!) ¡_NO, yo hablo de "Tus" crímenes contra la moda, claro esta, tu mísera rata malvada, perpetrador sin corazón o sentido de la moda. . . ¡ASESINO DEL BUEN JUSTO! _

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHA/**__!_

C-E: ¿EEEEEH?

RT: _Si, tan solo mírate. . . (le empieza a señalar con sus casco muy agresivamente) con un traje de cuarta clase, una corbata espantosa, lentes oscuros en interiores, y Mira ese peinado tan pasado de moda, barba de candado ¿en serio?. . .y. . .. ¡YUUUCK! Acaso eso son zapatos cafés con calcetines negros_

C-E: (lucha para quitarse los cascos de la poni de encima) Ya… quieres. . . ¡dejarme!

RT:_!POR LAS PRINCESAS, MIRA ESTE LUGAR, SIN ESTILO O CLASE ALGUNO, ES UNA ABERRACION CONTRA LA NATURALEZA!_

C-E: ¡Ey, es la mejor edificación de la ciudad yegua!

RT: _eso no le quita la falta de clase ¿no?_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

RT: ¡_Dios, si quiero re enmendar los pecados de este espantoso lugar, lo mejor será el darme prisa y traer mis cosas aquí! (se acerca al anfitrión y le dice) ¡Tranquilo Humano, yo te salvare! (Y sale corriendo)_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH/**_

C-E: (Ó-o). . . . . .AAWWWWW. . . _creo que me pusieron en mi lugar_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

-: Y ahora, el segmente de los que. . . "Parecen anime"

.

**[EXPLOSIONES Y BRILLOS DE COLORES, APARECEN LAS SEIS PRINCIPALES AL ESTILO DE ANIMACION JOPONES, DICEN UNAS PALABRAS Y ¡BOOOOM!. . . ELLAS TERMINAN CON VESTUARIO DE ANIMES POPULARES]**

**[LOS QUE PARECEN ANIME]**

C-E: (OnO indica con el dedo al monitor detrás de él) _Le tuvimos que pagar 600$ a Rarity para que se vistiera esos trapos japoneses _

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

C-E: (OuO) en "secundaria equestria" de la escritora Kuro, es. . ._!NO, no como la del escritor ZTY, de sexo, pasión y drogas, esta tiene moral!. . . ._ y bueno, que ella se los cuente mejor en su introducción

**XXXX**_Holaaaaaa! Bueno curiosamente a pocos días de volver a la universidad mi mente me ha golpeado con ideas nuevas y claro que lo odio por eso JAJAJA!_

_Bueno pues ahora les traigo este de mi pareja favorita, si DerpyxDoctor pero en versión human y la historia algo tipo anime (ojala no me odien). _**XXXX**

-: (U-U) de la nada saca un bate de madera y se muestra amenazante) _OOHH No, no debiste decir eso en un principio_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

-: Pero bueno (avienta el bate lejos) En esta historia, el doctor y nuestra cegatona favorita, son la pareja principal. . .pero no es lo que mas remarca a esta historia. . . lo que realmente remarca todo. . . es la gran educación que se imparte en esta escuela, Si no, miren ustedes mismos. . .

**XXXX**grupo de chicas lideradas por una pelirroja de ojos azules con un raro rulo en la cabeza, dio un rápido vistazo por la habitación y fijo su atención en Derpy.

-Tú la nueva!- Apunto a la pelirroja con el dedo

-Eh…¿yo?- Derpy estaba bastante perpleja por tanto alboroto

-Si tu…y…¿Dónde está la otra rubia que siempre te acompaña?-

Carrot volteo hacia atrás viendo a su amiga Noru sentada en el suelo en la parte de atrás de su stand, la mencionada se puso de pie para dejarse ver.

-¿Qué diablos quieren ruidosas?-

-Soy Scarlet Blush, presidenta del club de artes y ustedes dos son las indicadas!-

-¿Indicadas para qué?- Hablo Derpy sin entender nada de lo que pasaba y sobre todo para que la buscaban.

-Para nuestra máxima creación! A ellas chicas!- Un grupo de alumnas se lanzaron sobre las rubias llevándoselas fuera del lugar.-** XXXX**

-: (OuO) ¡_Diablos, trata y secuestro de mujeres!. . . ¡CIELOS, ESA ESCUELA LO TIENE TODO!_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH/**_

-: (O_O) piensen bien de lo que se ríen

_**/OOOHH/**_

C-E: (n.n) En otra historia del estilo sin censura o moral que es el anime, en "Los guardianes elementales". . . es la historia donde al fin "los ayudante ineptos" de las seis principales toman acción y como se preguntaran. . . ¡CON SANGRE Y GUERRA COMO SIEMPRE!

**XXXX**n las afueras de poniville en lo más profundo del bosque everfree en un templo en ruinas dos figuras obscuras empezaron a hablar, una era una loba color negro con un collar en su cuello que tenía incrustada una gema color granate estaba posada frente a unas escaleras mirando a lo alto hacia un gran trono.

-Como me ordeno he reunido todo lo necesario para realizar el hechizo ritual de invocación y también he capturado a las bestias que necesitamos sacrificar, ahora solo queda esperar el eclipse, que abrirá el portal para despertar a la bestia, cuando eso suceda le aseguro que no habrá fuerza en este reino que pueda detenerla ,ni la misma princesa Celestia podrá detenerla, lo destruirá todo a su paso y ese será nuestro primer paso para la conquista de Equestria.** XXXX**

-: (O.o?) _HMMMMMM. . . Si no fuera por que dijo el nombre de la princesa y el nombre de la nación. . . DIRIA QUE ES LAS ESFERAS DEL DRAGON_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHA/**_

_-:¿ No?. . . entonces. . . ¡NARUTO!_

_**/NO!/**_

_-: Entonces. . . ¡CAZADOR X CAZADOR!_

_**/NO!/**_

_-: pues. . . ¡Los samuráis esos fantasma que visten de negro!_

_**/NO!/**_

_-: ¿caballeros del zodiaco?_

_**/NO!/**_

_-¿la de los piratas?_

_**/QUE NO!/**_

_-¡ENTONCES WTH QUIEREN QUE DIGA GENTE!. . . ¡TODOS LOS PI%%##S ANIMES SE PARECEN!_

_**/HMMM, TIENE RAZON/**_

_-: esperen. . .ya se. . . ¡ES UN HENTAI!. . . . ¿No?. . . AASHH!. . . A quien %$#" le importa, mientras tenga MLP_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

C-E: Terminamos con los de estilo japonés. . .es hora de ir. . . a los románticos

.

**[¡CORAZONES, CORAZONES EN LOS OJOS DE TODOS LOS PONIS DEL MUNDO!. . . OH, NO. . .ESPEREN, NO ES AMOR, SON SOLO LAS CURAZADAS SIN MARCA, CON SU VENENO DE AMOR OTRA VEZ]**

**[Los románticos]**

C-E: El amor esta en el aire. . . o al menos eso parecería en la historia, de "Spike, el Casanova, amor real" esta es la historia, de cómo el veneno de amor no fue exitosamente eliminado y en la historia previa a esta, las seis principales se enamoraron del pequeño dragón mascota de Twi, pero ahora, las princesas son afectadas, pero basta con leer el sumario para saber que es lo que pasa en esta historia, chequen. . .

**XXXX **Despues de los Sucesos de "Spike el Casanova" el Toxico del Amor llega a manos de las dos Ponis mas importantes en Equestria, Las princesas Celestia y Luna, Ambas, Perdidamente enamoradas de Spike, ¿Que hará Spike para librarse de su amor? ¿Ambas hermanas pelearan por el Amor de Spike?, No se lo pierdan, se pondrá picante. **XXXX**

C-E: _No se se ustedes. . . _(o-o) _Pero la verdad no creo que la "Pedofilia" se picante en lo absoluto_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

_-Los japoneses harán comics tratando este tan siniestro tema, pero. . . (U.U) esto no es Japón, asi que, mejor saltemos a lo siguiente_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

C-E: En la historia, "esperanzas de la Luna nueva" Es la historia romántica donde, Luna nuestra princesa querida, esta en busca del amor, pero por que, bueno. . .su hermana murió y en su lecho de muerte, le da un consejo final a su hermana

**XXXX **- Querida hermana, sé que aún tienes mucho qué aprender… pero confío plenamente en ti. Sé que lo harás bien. Pero antes de irme… hay una cosa que,… quiero que tengas presente cuando yo me haya ido. -

- Te escucho querida hermana… – Luna se acerco a Celestia esperando escuchar mejor las palabras de su hermana.

-No cometas el mismo error que yo,… quiero que sigas el ejemplo de Cadance, quiero que me prometas que encontraras a alguien que te ame. Tú y yo nacimos del amor que floreció de nuestros padres. Nunca en mi vida pude sentir lo bello que se siente el amar a alguien, vivir a su lado, pues tenía miedo… miedo a separarme de mi ser amado debido a nuestra vida eterna. No quiero que tu vivas pensando en el hubiera, quiero que formes una familia. Quiero que me prometas que encontraras a ese alguien especial, alguien que te ame por lo que eres realmente, siempre y cuando sigas lo que te dice tu corazón.-

- Pero hermana de que sirve amar si al final la muerte nos separara y tendría que vivir con el dolor de no volver a verlo jamás –

- Luna… el amor es el sentimiento más hermoso que existe y experimentarlo lo es más aun, por favor prométeme que no te privaras de el y encontraras a alguien que te haga feliz-

- Yo... –

.

- Lo prometo… - dijo finalmente.** XXXX**

-:AAWWWW. . . No necesito ser un genio para saber que_. . . (U.U) Ese consejo solo traerá consigo más pedofilia_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

C-E: En. . . "amor eclipsado" Luna encontrara el amor en su ya crecido. . . ¡OH POR EL AMOR A. . .!

**XXXX **El pueblo de ponyville donde habitan las seis portadoras de los elementos fue cambiando poco a poco. Nuevas casas, edificios y negocios surgieron en los últimos años, pero aun con el crecimiento del lugar siguió manteniendo ese aire de pueblo y comunidad amistosa que tanto lo caracterizo y aun sigue caracterizándolo. Un pony ya adulto iba caminando en dirección a una casa que se ubicaba en la orilla de Ponyville con el lago y el bosque Everfree. Este poni con un pelaje blanco con manchas marrones y crin café, con una cutie mark de una brújula se dirigía a galope suave a aquella enorme casa distinta a las demás. En el camino se encuentra con una unicornio blanca de crin lisa de dos tonos de color muy similares, se trataba de Sweetie Belle que le saluda delicadamente, el corcel devuelve el saludo, pero no tiene tiempo para hablar ya que tiene un compromiso. Una vez ya frente a la puerta de la casa, este toca el timbre, y abre nada más y nada menos que la Princesa Luna saludando amablemente al corcel.

-Qué bueno que pudiste venir, Pipsqueak- Saludo Luna invitando a pasar al corcel.

-No me lo perdería por nada, Luna- Respondió el semental entrando a la enorme casa.** XXXX**

-: (se rasca la frente con mucho fastidiar) _gente, se los diré una vez mas. . . ¡ESO PEDOFILIA!_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

_-: y al menos que PIP, no sea el incitador. . .!NO ESTA A LA HONDA!_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

_-: es un horario familiar no podemos mostrar cosas como esa_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

C-E: Ahora, en "Hasta que alcance la Luna" es la historia donde Big Macintosh, en esta, el cuenta su historia sobre como se enamora y lucha por alcanzar a su tan nada princesa _¡OOH POR FAVOR! SABEN QUE, OLVIDENLO, NO PUEDO HACER TANTOS CHISTES DE POEDIFILIA, OLVIDENLO, PASEMOS A LOS SIGUIENTE!_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

PT: (entra de nuevo en escena) ¡Oye, Oye, Oye. . .! ¿Cuál es tu problema?

C-E: ¿Cómo que cual es mi problema?

PT: Si, ¿Cuál es?. . . solo unos chistes atrás tu eras feliz de que la princesa me Trollara y ahora mírate, Esta mas quisquillosos que una comunidad gay!

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

C-E: OYE, OYE, OYE. . .

PT: Pero que te sucedió, que es lo que tanto te. ..

C-E: YA, YA, TWI, YA, ¡TWI!

PT: ¿Cuál es problema? las princesas solo quieren amor

C-E: ¡Esta bien, eso lo acepto, el amor es increíble!. . . (O_Ó) _Pero una cosa es a que te rebase una mujer u hombre por cuarenta o incluso sesenta años de edad, admito que a mi me gustan maduras. . . ¡Pero mil años ya es un abuso bien #$"& degenerado!_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

_PT: ¡AAAW!. . . Increíble, pero si hace unos minutos tu dijiste que yo. . _

C-E: _WOOOOU, WOOOU, WOOOUUU, Quieta ahí niña. . . ¡También Twi, no mal entiendas!. . . ¡Una cosa es la majestuosidad de" mujer con mujer" Twi, sin importarla edad que tengan, eso simplemente será majestuoso!. . . _

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

PT: Pero que sexista eres. . .

C-E: _WOOOOU, WOOOU, WOOOUUU, ¡Cálmate niña ¿quieres? Así que no Finjas!. . . Cómo si tampoco ustedes las féminas No consideraran una majestuosidad el "Hombre con hombre"_

PT: ¡_Ah, pues fíjate que_. . . (O.O). . . .

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

C-E: _Apuesto que tienes cientos de libros. . . tipo "G" en tu librería_

PT: _¡Cómo te. . . _(¡Ó/ n /Ó!)

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

C-E: Bien En lo que le cierro la boca a Twi, _Bola de degenerados,. . .vemos los Crossover_

_._

**[EN EL ESPACIO, APARECE UN PLANETA TIERRA, A ESTE LE SIGUE OTRO, LUEGO OTRO, LUEGO OTRO PLANETA TIERRA Y OTRO MAS Y OTRO Y OTRO Y OTRO Y OTRO Y OTRO, Y OTRO Y OTRO. . . . ESPEREN, ESPEREN ¡ESTAN DEMACIADO CERCA, DEJEN YA DE SALIR! ¡NO, NO, VAN CHOCAR, NO. . ."BOOOOM"]**

**[LOS CROSSOVER]**

C-E: "El efecto némesis" es. . . otra historia de este genero del cual. . . cual. . . (:}) _ Les soy sincero, no tengo la mas mínima idea de lo que hablan _

**XXXX***Planeta Helghan, Constantine City. Año 2360, 5 meses después del asesinato de Scolar Visari.*

La puerta de un despacho se abre. A su interior accede Jorhan Stahl, completamente defraudado con el resultado de la última reunión del consejo. Ese incompetente de Orlock no hace más que avanzar hacía el puesto de Autocrata, mientras que a él le dan la espalda. ¡Sin sus armas ellos no serían nada! Ya estaba en su despacho. Se sentaría en su asiento, y descansaría un rato.

-Al fin llega, señor Stahl. Le estaba esperando.

Stahl se dio cuenta de que había alguien sentado en su sitio.

-¿Quién es usted, y como ha entrado aquí?-preguntó amenazadoramente.

-Oh, no se preocupe. Solo venía a hacerle una proposición.-dijo el unicornio morado allí sentado.

-Vale, creo que los efectos secundarios de trabajar con petrosita han empezado a florecer.-dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-No soy una alucinación, soy muy real. Y vengo a ofrecerle un trato que no podrá rechazar.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y que podría necesitar yo de un simple... pony?

-¿Qué tal la localización de toneladas de petrosita en minas de otros mundos...?

Stahl se disponía a salir para avisar a los guardias.

-¿... y la localización de los supervivientes de la ISA que acabaron con el Autocrata Visari?

La mano de Stahl se detuvo a punto de tocar la puerta.

**XXXX**

-: (Ó_o?) _Les voy a ser sincero, lo único que escuche fue, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA Cosa nerd, BLA, BLA, BLA cosa nerd, cosa nerd, cosa nerd, Se detienen en la puerta_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

-: _Y lo peor de todo, es que aun así la voy a terminar leyendo con justo_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

C-E: "Mi nombre será leyenda". . . (:}) _ No tiene nada que ver con la película del 2009, estelarizada por Will Smith, ni tampoco con una trama de monstruos casi zombis que arrasan con el mundo_

_**/JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE/**_

-: Casi de inmediato en esta historia. . ._oh a quien engaño. . ._ ¡El villano aparece luego, luego!. . . y cuales son sus intenciones. . . pues. . .creo que tengo la idea equivocada

**XXXX **-sabes sombra–Dijo una voz en la habitación, el rey miro a todos lados hasta ver a un Alicornio parado cerca de uno de los vitrales rotos del gran salón –me gusta tu idea de los alicornios, y he venido a ayudarte –Sombra no se inmuto, había sentido las energías negativas de aquel Alicornio extraño. Cualquiera con energías negativas en su interior podría ser víctima de su manipulación. No se movió de su trono y prosiguió a hablar.

-dime quien eres y ¿cómo podrías ayudarme? Hasta donde se las únicas alicornios son las estúpidas princesas–Le dijo Sombra, cargando un poco de su energía por si era necesario.

-mi nombre no tiene importancia, pero si mis intenciones, con esto –extendió su pesuña haciendo brillar su cuerno apareciendo un anillo plateado del diámetro del rey sombra –este artefacto se llama Halo, esto nos ayudara a cumplir nuestros objetivos –Sombra miro aquel artefacto con incredulidad. Ciertamente lucia extraño y emanaba una energía desconocida para él** XXXX**

_**/JEJEJEJEJE/**_

-: (o_o). . . _AAAAWWWW. . . creo que por la razón la cual Sombra no tiene idea. . . Es por que usualmente, Los machos están acostumbrados a darles Anillos a las mujeres con quienes quieren casarse y pasar el resto de su vida. . . ¡No vise versa!_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

_-: _(O-O)_ Oh amenos que seas gay_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

-: Peo si creyeron que el mal a triunfado, bueno. . . Pues no lo se, por que al parecer el plan parece mas complicado

**XXXX**–Es una pena –De repente una luz detrás de él formo un perfecto círculo en el suelo. El Alicornio se coloco debajo de esta luz y fue siendo elevado en el aire sin mover sus alas –Aunque por un lado hasta en la derrota se puede encontrar una Victoria. Después de todo algo que nos caracterizaba, es que ambos siempre tenemos ases bajo la manga –El Alicornio mira a lo lejos –Aun tengo que colocar los otros seis halos en otros universos. Qué pena que no pueda quedarme a ver la fiesta –ascendió por los cielos hasta llegar al borde del mar, ahí apareció en medio de lada un plataforma en la que entro velozmente –computadora, el primer Halo ha sido colocado con éxito, prepara salto a la próxima coordenada –una estrella comenzó a alumbrar el cielo diurno desapareciendo a los pocos segundos** XXXX**

-: OH DIOS MIO. . . Seis Halos en otros seis mundos. . . eso es terrible

PT: (entra en escena) ¡Pero de que hablas tu escudo, esto es genial!

C-E: ¿Qué?

PT: ¡PUES SI! ¿Qué a ti no te agrada Halo? Su fabulosa armadura verde, su casco genial, su amiguita robot azul, su armas y sus habilidad de curación. . . ¡Por las princesas, Halo es un "Hombre" increíble. . . y ¡JAAAH!, este tipo quiere dejar seis de ellos en el mundo. . . ¡Pero que tonto! (sale de escena riendo) ¡JAJA, yo quisiera conocer a un hombre igualito a Halo!

C-E: (mira a la poni con cara de "ay mensa, no sabes lo tarada que te vez confundiendo las cosas). . . . . _Mujeres_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

C-E: "Infinito y armonía" donde la batalla por el multi-verso. . . (o-o) _No, no estoy hablando de la caricatura de Automóviles hotwheels "Fuerza de batalla 5". . ._ estoy hablando de la Lucha para salvar el mundo de la terrible horda de la aniquilación, la cual. . . _No tengo idea. . .Aquí los villanos planeando cosas. . .supongo_

**XXXX**-Sí, amo. "Él" está encerrado en la cámara de contención energética. Está completamente aislado de cualquier acto exterior, tanto físico como psíquico.

-Buena chica.-dijo, para volver a mirar la pantalla.-Resulta frustrante. Puedo percibir su existencia y verlas, pero aún no puedo localizarlas. Lo mío son las energías cósmicas y la tecnología, no la magia. Apenas he conseguido hacerlas funcionar correctamente.

-¿Y que hará ahora, amo?

-Ya he pensado una manera de localizarlas. Existe un mapa que me puede ayudar. El único problema, es que antes de que yo pudiera escapar de esa encrucijada inter-dimensional llena de faros, alguien ya lo había encontrado. Pero...-dijo, para quedarse callado unos instantes.

-¿Pero?-dijo la pony acercándose a él.

-Pero él y yo compartimos objetivos muy similares. Así que si no los ha usado es bien porque ha cambiado de idea, o ya no se encuentra en su poder.

-¿Entonces que debemos hacer?

-Hacer cierta visita al que ahora posee el título que yo preserve durante milenios antes de quedar atrapado. Dado que fue el último en encontrar las piezas del mapa, es posible que conozca su actual paradero.-la pantalla mágica se cerró, y el alicornio se levanto de su sitio.- Acércate, Gamora. Vamos a hacer un visita a la Zona Negativa.

Un resplandor los ilumino a ambos, y el templo en ruinas quedo vacío.

**XXXX**

-: (O-O) aquí entendí. . . _BLA, BLA, BLA, Cosa mala, cosa mala, BLA, BLA, BLA, Malicia, malicia, BLA, BLA, BLA, Cosa nerd, cosa nerd, BLA, BLA, lugar de malos_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

C-E: Pero si creían que, las historias de la casa quedan exentas de esto que es la sopa, Pues. . . ¡_mierda!_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

-: En "El inframundo de Luna" la mega producción original de Producciones escudo, llego este año para traerles lo mas terrorífico y real en el mundo, Si, nada mas y menos que. . . ¡_malos ratos en la cama!_

_**/AHAHAHAHA/**_

_-: Aquí luna con uno de esos días, en el que el calor, no te deja dormir_

**XXXX**En una tierra lejana, en las frías y nevadas tierras, en una nación de mil maravillas, una tierra casi de cristal, rodeada por la nieve, se haya una nación, en la nación hay un castillo que parece de piedra preciosa, en el castillo hay una habitación, en la habitación hay una mujer, una mujer de cabellera negra con brillo de estrellas, de tez clara y de gran belleza. Ella, la mujer esta dormida en ese preciso momento, pero esta moviéndose de un lado a otro, muestra una mueca de fastidio y frustración mientras permanece dormida.

-_Pesadillas,_(empieza a relatar con su voz interna) _pesadillas, mas pesadillas, fueron todas pesadillas, tantas de ellas. . . ¡ASSHH!. . . a mi parecer, ya se a convertido en un recuerdo distante el ultimo día en que tuve una buena noche de sueño, desde entonces he sufrido de esos horribles y terroríficos sueños. . . ¡Hugggght!. . . . ¡Cielos!. . . esta pasando de nuevo_

**XXXX**

-: _¡Sus pesadillas tratan de que la traten agresivamente en la cama!_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

-y si no es sobre eso. . .supongo que tiene que tratar de la segunda guerra mundial, pero eso no importa, miren como despierta de su sueño pervertido la princesa

**XXXX**-¡JAAAAAH! (luna despierta agitadamente de la pesadilla) ¡MFFFFMMFFFFMMMFFFF! (empieza a recuperar la calma) -¿eh?, ¿eh?, ¿eh?. . .yo, yo. . .yo. . .yo, yooo, mmmjwaahaaaahaaa (comenzó a llorar)

La mujer se cubrió con las sabanas y trato de calmar su llanto**XXXX**

C-E: Oh cielos

PT: (u.u aparece como si nada aun lado del anfitrión) oh, cielos santo, no sabe como lo siento, lo siento mucho Princesa Luna. . ._ Peros sufrir la menopausia es algo común para todas, no lloré por favor_

_**/OOOOOOHHHH/**_

C-E: (¡Ó_o?) ¿PERO DE QUE HABLAS?. . . ¡ELLA NO TIENE MENOPAUSIA!

PT: (O.O) ¿No?. . .

C-E: ¡No!

PT: . . . . . . . UPS (sale corriendo de escena)

C-E: (la ve marcharse) . . . _ASSH, típico de Twi_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

-: Pasando a fuera del genero del choque de mundos. . . "Es hora de los de Aventura"

_**/BIIIEEENN/**_

_**.**_

**[PONIS GUERRERAS, PRINCESAS GUERRERAS, ELEMENTOS GUERRERAS, TODAS PRESUMIENDO SUS "ARMADURAS" SUPER CHIDAS, Y AL FINAL. . . EL NOMBRE DEL SEGMENTO APARECE Y ESTE ES ATRAVESADO A LA MITAD POR UNA ESPADA]**

**[LOS DE AVENTURA]**

C-E: (:}) _usamos latas de sopa y pintura barata para hacer esos atuendos_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHA/**_

C-E: En la historia de la humanidad, hemos tenido de todo, Guerras santas, traiciones a las iglesias, Naciones conquistadas y expropiadas de libertad, Pueblos y tradiciones arrasadas, Tiranías siniestras de la monarquía, Familias siniestras, Huérfanos _y. . . lobos asesinos del "equipo Jacob" durante sagas vampíricas del cine, etc. etc. y si, si lo se, es triste, muy pero muy triste. . . _

_**/HHMMMMM/**_

-: (¡n.n!) _Pero después le añades lo pones todo juntó, añades tres gotas de MLP FIM y obtienes "Tambores y canticos guerra" para tener una formula ganadora _

_**/JOOOJOJOJO/**_

-: donde la historia de un guerrero y una nación en busca de libertad se pone aprueba. . . _pero lastima que ya terminara, pero no se sientan mal, como debe ser el bien triunfa sobre el mal, el héroe los salva a todos y gana su merecido ascenso y e aquí una exclusiva de cómo el héroe se gana el reconocimiento de un alma inocente_

**XXXX**Mirando al frente ve como todos a quienes vio caminaban al frente vestidos de blanco y confundidos sospechando lo que los paso…. Como guerrero salvaje.

Siente de repente algo jalando su sobrebesta templaría –disculpe señor- mira a sus patas y se ve un pequeño potrillo de color rojo y crin negra –¿usted es un templario?-

El lobo baja la cabeza sonriéndole al potrillo –así es pequeño-

-mi padre me dijo que le hiciera caso a los templarios, pero no encontré ninguno mientras escapaba de la ciudad mientras se quemaba, ¿has visto a mi papi?-

-¿eres de Dragonia cierto?- El lobo le abraza delicadamente con un brazo y apega su cabeza a la suya –no te preocupes-** XXXX**

_**/AAAAAWWWWWW/**_

-: (n/ /n)_ ¡AAWWWWW!. . . Es adorable cuando un niño confía ciegamente en alguien. . . claro que si quitas el hecho de haber sido unos ladrones de los máximos tesoros de la iglesia, además de haberla traicionado, convertirse en unos corruptos que tuvieron que ser eliminados y traer consigo no solo el mito del viernes 13. . . ¡Entonces creo que si puedes confiar en un templario! _

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

-: _ y también se quien no haya visto el código Davincy, no entenderá ese chiste. . ._

_**/JEJEJEJEJEJE/**_

_PT_: (entra otra vez)espera un minuto chico escudo, ¿Por qué te burlas?

C-E: Twi. . .

PT: ¿explícame algo e muchacho, si son tantas cosas los templarios. . . entonces dime, ¿Por qué te juntas con ellos?

C-E: AAWW. . . ¿Qué?. . . . yo nunca e estado entre guerreros T. . .

PT: ¡AJAA! (le calla la boca con sus ala izquierda) ¡Mentiroso!

C-E: ¿Mentiroso por que?. . . ¡Te digo, con toda seguridad, que yo. . . JAMAS. . . en mi vida e tenido contacto con este tipo de guerreros!

PT: JAAH, ¿enserio?. . . explícame esto entonces, por que los lobos te conocen

C-E: (UwU) ¿QUEEEEEEEE? NOOOOOOO

**XXXX**El rastrillo de la puerta de una enorme ciudad se habría delante de una larga fila de templarios, un unicornio de pelaje negro, crin azul, cubierto todo con líneas rojas se tambaleaba de la emoción al lado de guerrero salvaje, el poni bestia una armadura de cota de malla, al igual que guerrero salvaje, solo que con un kettle hat en la cabeza, un arco con su carcaj en la espalda, y un pañuelo verde en el cuello

-¿porque tan emocionado Dark Kayser?- pregunta el lobo

-es la primera vez que vengo a la capital, no hace mucho que soy templario-

-tranquilo amigo, veras al rey como todos. Por cierto ¿Dónde están Omarakino y anacoreta?-

-creo que están escuchando los chistes del chico escudo-

-¿el sujeto que siempre trae un escudo plateado y tiene complejo de comediante?, porque adoro sus chistes, siempre es bienvenida la risa después de una batalla** XXXX**

_**/OOOOOOOOOHHHH/**_

PT: Anda chico escudo ¿dime que acaso ese no eres tu del que hablan? explícame eso quieres por que la verdad yo. . . (se voltea para verle el rostro al humano, pero cuando lo hace. . . ¡El anfitrión ya no esta!). . . ¡oye!

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

PT: (mira por todas partes) _AASSH, Pero que era marica_

_**/OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH/**_

La princesa Twi se retira del lugar, dejando el escenario sin nadie que este al frente. Pasan unos segundos donde nadie aparece, hasta que al fin, el anfitrión asoma la cabeza para cerciorarse de que ya no había princesa Twi de quien preocuparse en ese instante. Entra al fin en escena y sigue revisando de que ya no este la alicornio.

C-E: (- . -) _¡AAHHFFFFFFFFYYYYYYUUU!. . . Por poquito _

PT: (desde afuera del escenario grita) _¡Marica!_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

C-E: ("VwV" se agacha un tanto asustado por el grito). . . . . ¿_Pero que cosas le enseñara Molestia?_

_**/JEJEJEJE/**_

C-E: "Joya invernal" es la ultima historia de aventura y acción que la escritora "KURO". . . _si la misma del chiste de rapto de persona. . ._ En la cual nos adentramos en el día a día de un reino conocido como la Zona helada, donde nuestra protagonista, es la misma princesa (Ó-o?) _Nnadkke. . . (_-w-) _Esperen se que lo se pronunciar. . . Es la princesa NAADSU. . . no esperen. . .la princesa NANLKUY. . .no esperen era. . .NANDUCKIA. . .no era. . .NAARNYA. . . ay me lleva. . . princesa NAARGNKYYA. . ._ _diablos es como un maldito traba-lenguas. . .la princesa ACKKKII. . no era. . .NAADKKY. . ._ . (Ú-Ú) _!AAH, al diablo con esto, Solo díganle princesa helada!_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHA/**_

-: la historia comienza con la fiesta de que tiene el reino, en honor a los 18 años cumplidos de la princesa y una gran fiesta se prepara. . . Pero no todo sale según los planes de la madre de la princesa. . . ¿ANGY?. . .ah cómo sea. . . en resumen, todo debía ser una fiesta elegante y etiqueta. . .Pero la cumpleañera tiene otros planes, y esos son ¡MOSTRAR SU ESPIRITU LIBRE!

**XXXX**-Como evento especial por el cumpleaños de nuestra amada hija, ella nos deleitara con su bella voz acompañada por la orquesta- Den hablo con orgullo de padre mientras Anky ocupada su lugar donde la orquesta.

Todos aplaudieron, incluso Roshia que lo hacía más que nada por compromiso, si esa era la sorpresa que le menciono, no estaba nada sorprendido.

Nankyoku estaba en posición y una única luz la ilumino, de repente empezó a sonar un piano delicadamente.

**. . .**

Empezó a cantar la princesa calmadamente con su dulce voz, pero de repente hizo una señal a unos guardias, estos sacaron unos instrumentos musicales y el ambiente dejo de ser tranquilo. Las luces se volvieron de colores y al aumentar el ritmo de la música Anky arranco su fino vestido para dar paso a uno más provocador. Este era negro y azul, consistía en una medias largas que se apretaban en su blanco, en sus patas delanteras también llevaba medias un poco más cortas, en su lomo un atuendo ceñido abierto de los lados, su collar que le dio su padre era el complemento final.

**. . . .**

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, los que eran pegasos no pudieron evitar expandir sus alas ante la belleza que ofrecía la princesa. ** XXXX**

-: ¡_CIELOS!. . . . ¡AHORA SI ES UNA FIESTA!_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

C-E: desafortunadamente. . . la madre de la princesa. . .no quedo complacida por el acto de su hija

**XXXX**-¡MAMÁ! –Anky se levanto de la cama algo ruborizada -Por favor no me des el discurso de "tu cuerpo está cambiando", enserio es muy aburrido y vergonzoso-

-Está bien, quería ser amable y comprensiva esta vez- El tono de voz cambio drásticamente a uno más severo -Pero veo que no funciona –Noru se levanta de la cama también para confrontar a su hija -¡Como mierda se te ocurre vestir como una cualquiera y mostrarte así ante todos! –Le grito dejando salir toda esa furia que había reprimido con anterioridad.

Nankyoku se encogió de hombros ante las palabras de su madre.

-E…Es… mi cuerpo, no tienes derecho a decirme como vestir o que hacer… Ya tengo 18 años

-¡Sigues siendo una niña! ¡No lo entiendes! –Noru camina alrededor de Nankyoku mientras le gritaba -¡Ahora todos los nobles y príncipes van a creer que la princesa de la Zona Helada es una poni cualquiera que regala como una puta! ¡¿Estas feliz Anky?! –Noru se posiciona frente a su hija frente a frente -¡Nos avergonzaste a tu padre y a mí!-

-¿QUEEEEEEEÉ?!-**XXXX**

C-E: (se encuentra escribiendo súper divertido en su celular) _¨O dios mío, estando en fiesta de cumpleaños, la Festejada se pone a bailar y cantar cómo Toda una Buena profesional. . . Si saben a que me refiero ";}" . . .solo falto un tubo y un cajero automático paraqué esto se convirtiera en una despedida de soltero¨ _

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

_-: Subiendo foto. . . "#PRINCESA CUALQUIERA" _(Guarda su teléfono)

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH/**_

C-E: EN. . . la reencarnación, se acuerdan. . . nuestro amigo Héctor, las reliquias de la unión, ya saben, héroe de todos los tiempos. . . . . _Oh como el fic con mas comentarios en MLP FIM Latinoamérica _

_**/AHAHAHAHAHA/**_

-:Desde hace tiempo, la historia da un giro extremo, cuando descubrimos que nuestro amigo Héctor, se mete en problemas. . .¿pero que problemas se preguntan? Alienígenas, gente con súper poderes, mas humanos, otro villano del fin del mundo acaso. . . ¡no!. . . nuestro amigo se enfrente a uno de sus mas grandes desafíos y eso es. . ._ Es una prima que te rapta para sus oscuras perversiones_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHA/**_

**XXXX **-Uhhh… ¿Que.. Pedo?- Comencé a abrir los ojos después de lo que parecía un buen sueño, mis parpados pesaban y me costaba levantarlos por lo que sacudí mi cabeza para poder abrirlos, me tomó unos segundos procesar lo que yo veía.

Me encontraba en una especie de cueva, oscura solo iluminada por un tragaluz que naturalmente se encontraba a un lado, como al estilo de una ventana. En los lados se podían ver algunas algas pegadas a los muros, estas daban inicio desde tierra y terminaban un poco a la mitad, al menos las mas grandes las cuales no eran muy numerosas.

**. . .**

-¿Sorprendido?- Me dijo ella sonriendo de reojo.

-Pues… Lo admito, estoy sorprendido… ahora…- Corrí rápidamente hacia ella y la sostuve con mis cascos para obligarla a verme de frente conmigo dando una expresión de enojo. -Mas te vale sacarme de aquí antes de que use mi lanza para perforar tu cráneo-

**. . .**

-Vaya, al parecer ahora eres menos lento- Me dijo ella sonriendo, su sonrisa me producía desconfianza -Supongo que ya sabrás quien soy-

…

-En realidad… No tengo idea- Le dije confundido, ella dejó de sonreír para verme confundida.

-¿De verdad?… ¿No tienes idea de quien soy?- Por alguna razón ella se veía enojada con una combinación de tristeza, yo solo negué con la cabeza. Ella bajó la cabeza, su ira se había ido.

**. . .**

-¡¿Después de todo el tiempo que compartimos?!, ¡Tu me prometiste que nunca tendrías novia para que podamos pasarla juntos como familia!- Ella molesta nadó para detenerse justo en frente de mí una vez mas pues yo había retrocedido un poco.

-¿P..Pero de qué hablas?, ¡Ni siquiera te conozco!- Grité yo, pero ella se enojó aún mas.

-¿Que no me conoces?, ¡Éramos muy unidos!, ¡Después de que yo te enseñé todo lo que sabes con tu guitarra, ¿No puedes reconocer a tu propia prima?!-**XXXX**

C-E: Si, es su prima Con quien Héctor era muy, pero muy, en serio, eran enfermizamente muy unidos. . . ¿pero que es lo que quiere esta chica?. . . bueno. . ustedes juzguen

**XXXX**-Lo que haya ocurrido, la verdad es que me gusta- Dijo ella sonriendo de reojo -Estando en esta forma.. me siento mas poderosa.. soy capaz de hacer cosas que los ponis, pegasos o unicornios.. puedo hipnotizarlos usando solamente mi voz.. y también puedo hacer esto- En ese momento sus ojos volvieron a brillar, justo como lo habían hecho la última vez. Me llegaba el presentimiento de que esto no me iba a gustar.

De repente las algas que se encontraban en los lados comenzaron a moverse, estas de despegaban de las paredes de la cueva para luego estirarse en dirección mía, una por una comenzaron a sujetarme de las extremidades, una quinta alga me sujetó del cuello aunque sin aplicar mucha fuerza, al menos no de la misma forma que las otras.

Me puse nervioso ante tal acción, pero luego comencé a reírme nerviosamente.

-Jeje.. buena broma prima... ahora.. ¿Podrías dejarme libre?- Pregunté de forma inocente con la esperanza de ser libre y podre irme a casa, pero ella no parecía tener ideas de hacerlo -Oye.. Dime que no es enserio... ¡NO puedes hablar enserio!-

-Lo siento primo, pero una promesa es una promesa, y no voy a permitir que rompas la tuya-**XXXX**

C-E: (O_O!) AAAWWW. . . Héctor amigo. . .ella habla muy en serio. . . (U_U) _Ahora prepárate, por que creo que vas a tener la Violación" de tu vida_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

-: Lo cual nos trae al Párrafo de la semana

_**/YYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYY/**_

**[APARECE UN BRILLANTE Y GRAN TROFEO DORADO EN EL CIELO, ESTE DECIENDE LENTAMENTE Y ENTONCES SE POSA EN EL SUELO. . . ENTONCES LLEGA RARITY, CHRYSALIS, DISCORD Y SOMBRA QUIENES EMPIEZAN A PELEAR POR EL PREMIO Y KAAABOOOOM. . . . LA GANADORA FUE RARITY]**

**[PÁRRAFO, DE LA SEMANA]**

C-E: Los fanáticos de MLP FIM, ya son considerados como un subgénero de entretenimiento y por todo el mundo hay fanáticos orgullosos de eso así cómo se ve en "El musical de BRONIS" donde el orgullo fan, se ve. . .se siente. . .y esta presente

_**/YEEEEEEEEEEYY/**_

-: Si no, vean a nuestro amigo Mails, quien es un gran fanático de la serie y no teme decirlo

**XXXX**Estaba dibujando. No era raro. El solía llevar papel y lápiz siempre consigo para entretenerse, pero esta vez, había tenido el cuidado de llevar con él seis lápices de colores y estaba haciendo un colorido dibujo en su cuaderno de bocetos.

—¡Es Rainbow Dash! —notó felizmente la pálida amiga del joven al ver el nada despreciable aunque sencillo dibujo.

—Así es. —respondió el muchacho mirándola feliz, y entonces Moni pensó que, a pesar del desvelo y el cansancio, no recordaba haber visto a su amigo tan feliz desde que aquella chica superficial lo desechara como un pañuelo sucio.

Y entonces, música:

Hay un lugar  
en que el pasto es la cena.  
¡Tanta emoción!  
Debe haber algo en el agua.

Chicas de Equestria ¡Somos mágicas!  
Trotamos hasta desfallecer  
Nuestras marcas nos representan  
¡Cascos arriba!

Mails sacó su celular y detuvo la música. Era una alarma que él solía poner en caso de quedarse dormido en clase para que lo despertara, pero que en esa ocasión se había olvidado de desactivarla.

El silencio se había vuelto generalizado y todas las personas en la cafetería miraban extrañados en dirección de la mesa de Mails y Moni, al grado que lograron incomodar bastante al joven.** XXXX**

**[**La pantalla se pone en pausa con la imagen de Mails en ella**]**

C-E: ( O_O/ a pesar de estar en el estudio, Finge que se aparta un paso a la derecha de la imagen de Mails). . . . .

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

**XXXX**—¿Qué pasa? —Dijo él entonces hacia todos los presentes —¿Jamás habían escuchado un tono de celular de My Little Pony?

No hubo respuesta** XXXX**

C-E: (O_O/ se aleja todavía un paso más de la imagen de Mails). . .

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHA/**_

C-E: El y su amiga, fueron la burla de todos y claro, eso afecto sus sentimientos, pero ¿Cómo afronto este percance nuestro amigo y su amiga?

**XXXX**—Vamos, no es para tanto. —lo quería convencer su amiga.

—Créeme, Moni, es para eso y más.

—¿Tan importante es lo que diga esa tipa?

—Lo que diga… ¿Quién? ¿Europa? —Desconcertado respondió el joven —Lo que diga ella es lo de menos… ¿no lo ves, Moni? No es solo ella, es todo el mundo. ¿Tienes idea de cuantos bronis había en esa cafetería?

—¿Cuántos bronis?

—Exacto. Cuantos y cuantas reconocieron mi tono aun antes de que Pinkie comenzara a cantar. Cuantos y cuantas incluso la tarareaban. Cuantos y cuantas, no solo no se rieron de nosotros, sino que se encogieron en sus sillas sintiéndose amedrentados por la intolerancia del resto en la cafetería…** XXXX**

Por todo el auditorio se escucha el evidente cantar de un grillo junto con algunos tosidos aislados de la audiencia. Todo en completo silencio

C-E: (ó.O/ mira en otra dirección mientras silba despreocupado) _FIIIIIUUUUHH, FUUUUUIIIII, FIIIIIUUUUUSSS. . .FIIIIUUUUHHHHH FIIIYYYYUUUYY. . . (mira a la cámara otra vez) JEJE, ¿pueden creer a esos dos y su serie de niñas? JAA, que infantiles_

_**/JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEEEEEE. . JEJE. . .JEEEE. . . e /**_

**XXXX**—Lo que me molesta es la actitud de todo el mundo. La intolerancia, el desprecio y el odio acerca de algo que no conocen. ¿Somos de verdad tan extraños, tan diferentes solo porque nos gusta ver una serie que se pensó, originalmente, para niñas? —continuó el chico, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el resto de los edificios del campus, desde la colina elevada en que se encontraba la cafetería.

—No lo se, pareciera que pasa en todas partes. Pareciera que los bronis debemos estar escondidos siempre para evitar ser discriminados por el resto… —dijo un tanto resignada la chica.

—Escondidos… —dijo él** XXXX**

En el medio del escenario aparece una enorme puerta de closet, la princesa Twi estaba delante de esta y con su casco tocaba una y otra vez el portón de madera.

PT: ¡YA CHICO ESCUDO! ¡TIENES QUE SALIR ALGUN DIA!

C-E: ¡OYE!. . . ¡Tu no decides cuando y cómo salimos del closet! ¡¿Entendiste?! ¡ES MI OPINION, MI VOTO Y MI ELECCION, YO SALDRE DEL CLOSET CUANDO QUIERA Y ME SIENTA LISTO!

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

PT: AAASSSH. . . Como tú quieras

_(Suena el tema musical de salida del programa)_

PT: Bueno, parece que este show llego a su final ¿no?. . .si, parece que si, Bueno, supongo que debo despedirme a nombre de C-E, yo y de mi amiga r. . .

RT (entra en escena desesperada) ¡¿TWI DONDE ESTA ESE HUMANO CRIMINAL CONTRA LA MODA?!

PT: ¿amiga?. . . ¿Qué ocurrió contigo?

RT: Fui lo mas rápido posible por cosas para arreglar el horrible mirar de ese humano y traje todo esto (Muestra con su magia una descomunal montaña de bolsas de tiendas de vestir) ¡TENGO QUE REPARAR A ESE HUMANO Y SU MAL GUSTO POR LA VESTIMENTA!

PT: Buena suerte sacándolo del closet (le indica la puerta falsa detrás de ella) pero mejor olvídalo, ya es hora de despedirnos

RT: ¡Ya acabo el show!

PT: Si, ya, ¿no escuchas el tema de salida?

RT: ¡ESO NO IMPORTA, TENGO QUE REPARAR A ESE HUMANO (se acerca a la puerta y comienza tocar con el casco) ¡ABRE LA PUERTA HUMANO, AHORA!

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

C-E: (desde lejos se escucha su voz) ¡NO!

RT: ¡ABRE!

C-E: ¡NO!

RT: NO ME OBLIGES A ENTRAR HUMANO!

C-E: ¡NO ABRIRE!

RT: ¡HUMANO!

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

Continuaron discutiendo mientras que Twi se hacia cargo de nuevo.

Princesa Twi: Bueno mientras mis amigos se arreglan entre ellos, esto fue todo por hoy supongo, no se pierdan de nada Aquí. . .en Mi pequeña Sopa (sale de escena dejando a los otros dos discutir)

_**/YYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYY/**_

**Espero que se entretuvieran, eso fue todo por este día, nos veremos cuando el capitulo dos este listo, hasta entonces, nos veremos la próxima en:**

**¡La Sopa!**

**. . . .**


	2. Chapter 2

Para entender el humor de la sopa, vean: the soup e

w utube (punto) com/ watch?v= W9gePxf9Qeg

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Aclaraciones; MLP, no me pertenece, ni el show de "la sopa" de E entretenimiento. El contenido del fic tiene cortos de loas historias de MLP FIM, el show tiene el único propósito de entretener con el lado divertido y sarcásticos de los fics de MLP, si acaso tiene una queja sobre su fic apareciendo aquí, Deje un PM para enterarnos de todas sus quejas.

(Acciones del personaje y también caritas de animo)

-: continuación de diálogos

_Chistes: sarcásticos, pesados, ligeros, circunstánciales o de sexo dependiendo del contexto_

**[**Pantallita y secciones del programa**]**

**/**respuesta del publico, como ovaciones, risas, aplausos, etc.** /**

**XX **cortos o fragmentos de las historias **XX**

**.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..**

(Tema de entrada)

**Hola damas y caballeros, sean bienvenidos al show numero uno de este lado de la internet, pues lo que están sintonizando es el mismísimo, increíble, sorprendente y genial show de. . .**

**¡LA SOPA!**

_**/YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYY/**_

**Hoy tenemos el regreso de un segmento muy querido, regresa el gran segmento de:**

_**[**_**LOS CLASIFICADOS "M"**_**]**_

_**XX **_C-E: ¡Y ES POR ESO QUE ODIO LA POLITICA!_** XX**_

**Los mensajes de las historias nos darán de que hablar en**

"**REVIEWS"**

**XX **C-E: ¡YO GANO! **XX**

**Videojuegos aterradoramente adictivos y temibles con:**

"**SLENDER PONY"**

**XX** De repente, una cosa negra, rápida y ágil tomó a la ardillita desde el arbusto, se enrolló en torno a ella y la arrastro hacia el resto de su cuerpo. Dentro del arbusto una criatura misteriosa y de varios tentáculos negros y largos como el anterior comenzó a estrangular al animal, tal cual lo haría una víbora.**XX**

**Visitas indecorosas e inapropiadas de dos ponis muy especiales:**

**XX **¿?: ¡QUE SI ME AGRADA,. . .CON MIGO ES VEINTE PORCIENTO MAS GENIAL

¿?: ¡WOOOHOOO!** XX**

**Y el tan aclamado párrafo de la semana**

**XX**_Hoy para los todos los ponys es un día especial, hoy todos recibieron sus regalos de Hearth's Warming Eve, y yo también recibí mis obsequios, pero ya no me importa, porque no sé qué hacer con esto, quiero llorar, quiero llorar y no tengo con quien hacerlo, no puedo decirle a mamá porque si no algo malo le pasara_**XX**

_**AHORA, CON USTEDES, EL UNICO E INCREIBLE CHIIIIIIII-CO ESCUDO!**_

_**.**_

(fin del tema de entrada)

Las luces iluminan todo y frente al público aparece nada más y menos que. . . ¡¿Una poni súper rosada con traje y lentes oscuros de chico escudo?!

¿?: ¡HOLA TODO PONI EN EXISTENCIA Y POR HABER EXISTIDO AUN! ¡AQUÍ SU ANFITRIONA MAS GRACIOSA Y ESTUPENDA DE TODAS, CHICO-ESCUDO!

_**/¿EEEEHH?/**_

_C-E:_ ¡SI, SOY YO, NO SE FIGEN EN MI ASPECTO DE PONI ROSA, PARECIDO AL DE PINKIE LA GENIAL PAY!. . .

_**/AH. . . ESTA BIEN/**_

_C-E:_ BIEN, HOY TENEMOS UN ESTUPENDO PROGRAMA!. . . veamos primero lo que paso en "La noche mas bella" donde La princesa Celestia muestra su cara dolida después de haber enviado a su hermana a la. . . . ¡ESPERA UN MINUTO¡. . . ¡PERO SI ESO FUE UN DÍA HORRIBLE!

**XXXX**Era un hermoso día en equestria el sol brillaba tan glorioso como cualquier día, cualquier poni estaría feliz en ese día, todos excepto una bella alicornio de cabello tan vivo y colorido que se movía como el viento y bello cuero blanco, ella estaba sentada en la cima de esa colina se podían escuchar pequeños sollozos que venían de ella

pues era un día muy triste para ella ya que ese día se había cumplido el 2do siglo desde que desterró a un ser al que ella amaba su pequeña hermana luna** XXXX**

_C-E_: (ÓnÓ) ¡_PERO COMO #$%&# SE LES OCURRE PONER A LA PRINCESA TRISTE EN UN DIA TAN #$%&"# HERMOSO!_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

_C-E: ¡PERO QUE INSENSIBILIDAD!. . . . es como poner manteca en un pastel de fresas y moras azules. . .lo que obtienes en ese caso es ¡#$5%&#!_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

_C-E: ¡AAASSHH!. . . ¡Ahora creo que ya averigüe por que la princesa no vino a mi fiesta de té en SugarCu. . . . . ¡Digo!. . . porqué no fue a la fiesta de té de la hermosísima Pinkie pay el otro día. . . (O.O) ¡Y de la cual. . . yo jamás estuve enterado, por que yo vivo en la gran ciudad y no en la villa poni, si, por eso!. . . . . . . si . . . . . . (Ó _ o?) ¿Ya dije que soy Chico escudo?_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

_C-E:__ JEJEJEJE. . . _que tal si vemos lo que la historia de "Los verdaderos colores de mi hermana". . ¡DIGO!. . . "los colores de Octavia" la cual nos muestra el lado divertido de la chelista mas genial. . . _ ¿ESPEREN?. . .!COMO QUE LADO DIVERTIDO DE OCTAVIA!_

**XXXX**-No hay nada que odie más que los despertadores- dijo Octavia mientras salía tambaleante de su habitación, la fiesta de la noche anterior le había dejado una horrible resaca.

-no te molestaría tanto sino te emborrachase antes de dormir- le criticó Vinyl, quien se hallaba en la cocina preparando el que pareciera ser un apetecible desayuno.

-Vamos, Vinyl, solo me divierto, la diversión esta en mi sangre- dijo animada la Chelista.

-junto con 4 grados de Alcohol-Completó la oración la unicornio de pelo azul.

Octavia soltó una carcajada.** XXXX**

_**/WTF/**_

_C-E: (¡Ó_O?). . . Ah. . . .ah. . . .ah. . . . .!¿Hablamos de la misma Octavia?!_

**XXXX** Si bien el aspecto de Octavia daba la imagen de una chica acomodada, educada y ordenada, en realidad era todo lo contrario. Para empezar, su origen no era para nada acomodado, ¿Educación? los ponis podrían encontrar más educación en un bar antes que en ella, y respecto al orden, habría que entrar en su habitación para convencerse de lo contrario.**XXXX**

_**/ ¡WTF! /**_

_C-E: (¡Ó_Ó?). . . . ¡¿QUIEN ESRES Y QUE LE HICISTE A OCTAVIA?!_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

_C-E: Es una impostora, incluso Fluttershy tiene más vivacidad en un *#$%"* que Octavia en todo un *##$#* para ser alguien que se comporte así!_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

En ese momento entra a la derecha de la escena el Chico-escudo y este si no era Poni. Este era el mismo humano del capitulo anterior, pero también no se veía feliz pues tenia una expresión acusadora sobre la poni rosa a su izquierda.

C-E: ¡Creo que yo podría preguntarte lo mismo (entra en escena y muy molesto)

_C-E: (O.O!). . . . . . . ._

_**/¿EEEH?/**_

C-E: PINKIE. . . (ÓnÓ) ¡¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO?!

_C-E: YO. . .No se de que me habla señor. . ¡yo soy la inigualable Chico-Escudo!_

C-E: ¡No yo soy chico escudo y tu eres una impostora!

_C-E: ¡Yo que!_

C-E: ¡UNA IMPOSTORA, LLAMADA PINKIE!

_Pinkie Chico-Escudo: ¡AAAAAAAWWWWW. . . ¿CÓMO SE ATREVE A DECIRME ASÍ? SEÑOR,YO SOY CHICO ESCUDO, VEEEEEE, TENGO LENTES OSCUROS, SOMBRA DE BARBA POR TODO MI MENTON, TRAJE ELGANTE Y UNA MARCA EN FORMA DE ESCUDO EN MIS NALGAS! (indicó cada parte mencionada y sobre todo la ultima) _

C-E: ¡Así!. . . . ¡TU SOMBRA BARBA ES FALSA, TUS LENTES SON MARCA BARATA, ESE ES UN MAL DIBUJO EN TUS NALGAS, Y DESDE CUANDO YO SOY UN PONI CON VOZ DE NIÑA ROSA!

_P-C-E: SEÑOR. . . SEPA USTED MUY BIEN QUE YO SOY UNA ANFITRIONA BASTANTE. .. _

C-E: (O-ó) oh por el amor a. . . . . ¡MIREN, POR AHÍ ESTA CHICO REPARTIDOR DE DONAS!

_P-C-E_: (OuO!)_ ¡¿DONDE?! (la impostora sigue la indicación del anfitrión y sale corriendo fuera de escena) _

C-E: (se queda mirando unos segundos). . . . . . . . . . . Diablos. . . creo que ahora violara a mi chico de las donas

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

C-E: (Ó-o?). . . . ah. . .oigan. . . eso no fue una broma

_**/OOOUUH/**_

C-E: bueno. . .a lo que venia . . . "TIEMPO". . . _no es lo que gritan los árbitros cuando un equipo quiere detener la jugada más chida del partido_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

-: Si no una historia de un elegido para ser el mas fregón de la nación poni, pero no solo eso pues en esta historia hay un poni para cada ocasión. . .solo chequen su resumen

**XXXX**Un poni maldecido usa su 'poder' para ayudar a los demás ponis Un Poni maldecido usa su 'poder' para destruir a los demás ponis Un Poni maldecido usa su 'poder' para gobernar a los demás ponis. Un Poni maldecido usa su 'Poder' para salvar a los demás ponis. 'Diferentes líneas de tiempo que llevan al mismo resultado: *********, ¿cual debería escoger'.** XXXX**

-: (con voz súper seria) _¡Un poni para llamarlos a todos, un poni para encontrarlos a todos. . . y un Poni para gobernarlos a todos! ¡Él era; El señor de los Ponis! _

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

-:en esta historia conocemos a Jack, el poni. . .pero no un poni cualquiera. . . (XD) ¡UN PONI DE MANEHATTAN!

_**/YYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHH/**_

_-: Y e aquí, a nuestro viajero contando un poco sobre si mismo y recibiendo la propuesta para una aventura inesperada_

**XXXX**Pues bien, tengo 17 años, viví en Manehattan con mi hermana mayor y me mudo a Ponyville ¡para hacer muchos amigos y tener nuevas aventuras descubriendo el significado de la amistad!... ejejeje.

No, no me comparen con Twillight Sparkle, lo que hago ahora es caminar hacia Ponyville para llegar a mi nueva casa, me encuentro justo debajo de la casa de nubes de Rainbow Dash muy cerca del pueblo, ¿que como conozco esos nombres preguntan?, pues bien, primero déjenme sacar un pequeño pergamino de mi mochila...hmm... haber... listo.

3, 2, 1.

Justo delante de mi un pequeño punto de luz se manifiesta, este pequeño punto empieza a crecer y crecer teniendo unas cuantas ondas de electricidad azul su alrededor, cuando el punto alcanza una altura de 1.82 metros y un diámetro considerable, este desaparece dejando en su lugar...

''Wow, ¿donde estoy?'' Pregunta el nuevo ser que se encontraba sentado en el suelo, este me ve y me dice: ''Hola pequeño amiguito,** XXXX**

-: (finge la voz de gandalf) _hola pequeño amiguito, estas de humor para una ventura. . . repleta de ponis enanos, lobos gigantes, orcos, gigantes de piedra, dragones, troles y un rey duende con barba de escroto. . . . si, dije barba de escroto. . . . entonces que dices. . . . ¿no?. . . ¡Entonces *#%#$#* de todos modos vienes!_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

-: (les indica tranquilizarse un poco al publico) si, si, si, si. . .ya lo se, ese párrafo era para un chiste de ciencia ficción. . . (:}) _Pero ya los $#&#$ mucho a ese genero en el capitulo anterior, así que. . . _("V u O) guiñe y saluda con un pulgar en alto)

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

C-E: En la historia de "Nueva vida". . . ¡_AAASSSH, Y no, no tiene nada que ver con la telenovela del canal de A&E!. . ._

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

-: Con lo que si tiene que ver esta historia, es sobre un hombre de negocios el cual es. . . El humano numero 6000, 000, 978 en entrar al mundo poni, su nombre es Axel y el es un negociante de empresa y el esta rumbo a un viaje de negocios el cual creo yo, que no olvidara

**XXXX **Axel tenía que firman un acuerdo de su empresa (en la que trabaja) y le dieron cuatro pasajes, mas la estadía en uno de los mejores hoteles.

Axel: Sera un viaje sin turbulencias, aparentemente.

Juan: Eso espero (Quien le tenía un profundo temor a volar, pero no podía negar un viaje gratis)

Lucas: No te preocupes por eso, no va a pasar nada.

Agustín: Vamos a tener que ir subiendo al avión, para que no nos deje.

Empiezan a subir al avión. Se sientan todos en la parte de atrás, todos juntos, pero llega la azafata y dice.

Azafata: Tuvimos un problema con la venta de pasajes y este lugar (mirando hacia Axel) le corresponde a otra persona, tú tienes que ir en la parte de adelante, disculpa las molestias.

Axel: No importa (mirando a la azafata). Nos vemos mas tarde (mirando a sus amigos).

Axel se levanta y va junto a la azafata a buscar su lugar.

En la mitad del vuelo, Axel mira a la ventana y sigue despejado, pero de repente aparece una niebla extraña, el no le da importancia.

Luego de unos minutos el avión empieza a tener turbulencia, y más tarde empezó a caer. En ese mismo momento algo le golpeo fuerte la cabeza, provocando que se desmalle.** XXX**

-: (O-O) _¡El avión cayo en una isla, y en esta isla el y sus amigos tendrán que sobrevivir a una serie de interrogantes tan, pero tan complejas, que la gente común no tendrá ni la mas *%#$#%* idea de lo que están leyendo. . . pero para los Nerds será un orgasmo de creatividad televisiva!_

_**/AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA/**_

_-: _(O-ó)_ y por si no tienen ni la mas *%$&%* de lo que acabo de decir. . . ¡Eso fue un chiste de LOST, bola ignorantes!_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

_-: Pero estoy seguro que esto si lo entienden_

**XXXX** Al llegar a la tienda, Rarity se da cuenta, de que no tiene nada para Axel, considerando que el único pony de su tamaño es Celestia y ella no usa ropa, además de usarla y que Rarity se la hiciera, seria femenina y no quedaría bien para Axel.

Rarity: (mientras agarra la cinta para medir) Hay un inconveniente, no tengo ropa para alguien de tu tamaño. Pero no te preocupes, te tomo las medidas y te la hago para después.

Axel: (mientras le toman las medidas) Nunca me dijiste tu nombre ¿Se puede saber cuál es?

Rarity: (mientras pensaba que era una idiota) Claro, es Rarity ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

Axel: Me llamo Axel, y es un placer conocerte Rarity.

Rarity: (volviendo a pensar en la costura) Vas a tener que sacarte la ropa, para poder tomarte bien las medidas.

Axel obedece, en ese momento, Rarity (quien no quería perder ninguna oportunidad), se tira en su cama y agarra a Axel llevando sobre la cama. Quienes luego de unos minutos, respondieron a su instinto de preservar la especie.** XXXX**

_-: ¡WOOOOO, Ese Axel solo tiene cinco minutos en el mundo poni. . . (OuO!) ¡Y ya se *#$#&#* a una seis principales! ¡WAAAUU! ¡Eso si que es ser Precoz. .! ¡Digo veloz!. . . _

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

-: dejando a Axel en paz. . . . (¡O.O!)¡¿Saben que hora es?!. . . ¡Hora de los de aventura!

.

**[PONIS GUERRERAS, PRINCESAS GUERRERAS, ELEMENTOS GUERRERAS, TODAS PRESUMIENDO SUS "ARMADURAS" SUPER CHIDAS, Y AL FINAL. . . EL NOMBRE DEL SEGMENTO APARECE Y ESTE ES ATRAVESADO A LA MITAD POR UNA ESPADA]**

**[LOS DE AVENTURA]**

C-E: JEJE. . . Fin y Jake nos demandaran. . .

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

C-E: "zona de virus" es la primera historia de zombis. . . (:}) _Que esta afuera de los Crossover. . . y_ en esta historia vemos cómo al fin un autor tiene las pelotas para escribir un fin del mundo Viral. . . (¡OoO!) _ ¡Con ponis!_

**XXXX **Los ponis gritaban y celebraban la llegada de esa festividad que iba y venía por diferentes generaciones. Todos los ponis estaba listos para empezar y ayudar cada uno a empacar el invierno y darle paso a al prospera Primavera. En los cielos estaban los pegasos, que se encargaban de traer a las aves del sur y darle paso a los rayos del sol. En la tierra se encontraban los ponis terrestres, ellos se encargaban de sembrar y cultivar los alimentos, sin duda un trabajo muy importante. Y los unicornios junto con otros terrestres, se encargaban de quitar el hielo de los : bien, todos listos para empacar el invierno?

Todos los ponis: Si!

AppleJack: Esperen falta un poni en mi equipo, es Carrot Top.

**. . . **

Por fin había llegado con su grupo. No era normal que Carrot Top estuviese tan pálida, con bolsas en los ojos y con ganas de vomitar.

AppleJack: Que te pasa Carrot, dulzura estas bien?

Carrot Top: S…si, Solo est…estoy algo mareada, ya estoy a…aquí, empecemos con la Winte…. *sonido de vomito*

Carrot Top había vomitado enfrente de todos, era bastante normal que hubiese vomitado. Pero vomitar sangre?!

Carrot seguía vomitando sangre, hasta un punto en que se desmayó en el piso. Todo el público estaba exaltado, Carrot parecía muerta. Lástima que no había médicos cerca. **XXXXX**

C-E: ¡OH DIOS MIO!. . . . . (¡O.O!) _¡La "Tuberculosis" llego a Equestria!_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHA/**_

_-: ¡Oh no, esperen, es solo un virus zombi, entonces no se preocupen, por un minuto creí que era una enfermedad real y letal!_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

C-E: En "La reencarnación" nos quedamos en el punto de la historia donde Héctor fue abducido por su prima. . ._ya saben, la maniaca, niña sin amor_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

-: Pues, que creen, el grupo de rescate poni fue. . . ¡al rescate y todo esa cosa!. . .

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAH/**_

-: y Héctor fue puesto a salvo y llevado a casa. . .pero, no solo él, ahora, el equipo tiene como rehén a una loca villana amorosamente desorientada en sus manos

_**/OOOH/**_

-: Y ahora el grupo tiene que jugar bien sus cartas, si es que quieren saber que hacer para interrogar a esta loca maniaca, en la sala de interrogatorios

**XXXX **Dije mientras abría la puerta de la biblioteca, adentro se encontraban Sarah y Kath junto una poni mas amarrada en una silla además de tener un saco cubriendo su cabeza y la parte superior de su cuerpo. Fue la manera en la que se movía lo que me dejaba con los ojos abiertos.

. . .

-No mas juegos- Dije en ese momento para luego quitarle el saco de su cabeza dejándola vernos a los 5.

-¿¡Qué es lo que quieren de mí!?, ¿¡No les da suficiente con sacarme del océano!?-

-¡Cierra tu maldita boca!- Grité en ese instante haciendo que ella deje de hablar, las otras también se sorprendieron al oírme gritar.

-Thunder… Tranquilo…- Me decía Flamer tratando de calmarme, al voltear a ver la mirada que me daba no pude hacer nada mas que tratar de calmarme, apenas estábamos iniciando, teníamos todo el día para hacer esto.

**. . .**

-Él no está jugando, niña, necesitamos que nos digas lo que sabes- Dijo la unicornio con un tono serio mesclado con uno firme, Bluesong solo se quedó viéndola un momento antes de hablar.

. . .

-Muy bien… hablaré… Sobre cómo llegué aquí, la verdad no sabría explicar, me encontraba en una reunión de mi preparatoria hasta que comenzamos a escuchar los ruidos provenientes de afuera, fue ahí cuando nos dimos cuenta de lo que ocurría. Solo sé que el edificio en el que nos encontrábamos comenzó a derrumbarse, creo que mi muerte fue causada por el hecho de ser aplastada por el techo ya que cuando corría a la salida… pues para ser sincera no logro recordar haber logrado salir de ahí…-

-Muy bien- Dije después de haber escuchado -Ahora… ** XXXX**

Una pegaso de cabellera arcoíris esta en escena junto al anfitrión como si nada y estaba vistiendo un uniforme militar.

ReinbowDash: (se ve molesta) _¡AAAAAAAGGGGTTTHHH, NO LO SOPORTO! _¡_ESCUCHAME BIEN ACOSADORA DE PRIMOS, ME IMPORTA UN *#$#$#* TUS LOCAS INTENCIONES CON TU PRIMO, ME IMPORTA UN *&%$#* COMO LLEGASTE AQUÍ, ME IMPORTA UN *####* SI TU SABOR FAVORITO ES FRESA!. . ._

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

_RD: ¡LO UNICO QUE QUIERO SABER, ES UNA, UNA, UNA INSICNIFICANTE COSA!. . . LO QUE QUIERO SABER ES. . . . ¡DONDE SERA EL SIGUIENTE ATENTADO!. . . Y. . ¡DONDE DIABLOS ESTA __BINLADE__! _

_** /AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

C-E: A_h, diablos, dudo que hable. . . así que. . .creo que tendremos que usar la tortura otra vez (saca entonces un látigo de cuero negro) ahora, contra la pared y muestre la cadera. . . de nuevo "WUUUUAAA-PAAAAAHHH!"_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA/**_

RD: _¡Así se hacen las cosas en equestria! (sele de escena)_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

C-E: (ve marchar a la Pegaso). . . _La siempre leal RD damas y caballeros_

_**/WOOOOOOOOOOUUUH/**_

-: _y para quienes no entendieron, ese fue chiste de la "noche mas oscura" ignorantes del cine_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

C-E: En "El yugo del dragón" nuestro amigo escritor, el asesino de asesinos. . .bueno. . . digamos que sigue con sus historias. . . aaaaww. . . pues en el final de su primer capitulo, digamos que sigue von sus sitas de libro de revelaciones, ¿Por qué? No lo se, solo se que ya me esta alarmando este chico

**XXXX **En lo mas profundo del castillo y de la ciudad misma, entre calabozos y montañas, ratas y alimañas en pasillos largos y oscuros con poca iluminación, donde al fondo se encontraba una puerta blindada llena de cadenas y candados, y en su interior una enorme piedra brillante sujetada por cadenas que contenían un hechizo para fortalecerlas, y donde entre la oscuridad sonó una risa entre dientes, triunfal, que sabía que su momento estaba cercas.** XXXX**

-: (¡O.O?) AH. . . divina comedia, último circulo del infierno, cadenas que sujetan al diablo en persona. . . .si, eso. . .si que. . . . _es incomodo. . . (o.ó) Aun no se ¿Cómo supe eso de todas formas?_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHA/**_

-: y e aquí otra cita. . . ¿perturbadora?

**XXXX** "_Un Rey se ah ido, una luz se ha apagado, las conspiraciones comienzan y una sombra comienza a cernirse sobre el imperio, y nunca se sabrá de donde llegara la primera puñalada por la espalda"_** XXXX **

C-E: (se encuentra hablando por teléfono). . ._"Me esta diciendo que no puede venir y hacerle un exorcismo, solo por el simple hecho de que escribe cosas raras". . . ah a, ah a, si. . . . "¡Ok, y si le digo que él esta vomitando verde y caminando en las paredes! ¡¿Entonces si viene a sacarle el chamuco a este chico?. . . . ¿Hola?"_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA/**_

-: JAAAH. . . _Me colgó el hijo de tal por cual_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

C-E: En la historia de "Zero, el poni Psicópata. . . ¡_DIGO!_ "El poni Psíquico" es la historia de un joven cuyo destino es grande, pero como ya sabrán a todo héroe proviene de el lugar menos inesperado y también es, el más improbable. . . alguien cuya vida sea un ejemplo de moral y bienestar tanto mental y sentimental. . ._desafortunadamente este no es caso_

**XXXX** Zero es un joven de 20 años de edad, bueno aunque Zero no es su verdadero nombre es un apodo que adopto porque el quería darle emoción a su vida, lo huso tanto que su familia también lo llaman por ese nombre, el tiene una vida normal, si a esto se le llama normal, no tiene exactamente los deberes que debería tener, solamente se quedo en casa, su hermana de 15 años estudia en una preparatoria y su hermano de 14 pronto terminara la secundaria, el por desgracia no tiene estudios ya que no los pudo manejar, el iba en una escuela superior estudiando la carrera de física pero no pudo ni pasar al segundo, a causa de eso no puede reinscribirse devuelta por un tiempo, y quedarse en casa a veces le hace sentir inútil, ayuda con los quehaceres de la casa, a su mamá le satisface un poco de que le ayude, pero en si a veces se deprime por no seguir estudiando.** XXXX**

C-E: _¡EEEYY!. . (OuO) ¡ES COMO SI DESCRIBIERAS LA VIDA DE TODO ESTUDIANTE LATINO!_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. . . . ¿AH?/**_

**XXXX** Algunas de las ventajas es saber la programación de la tele en las mañanas, ya que pasan ciertos programas que le gustan y otras que podrían gustarle, aunque solían ser pocas con el cual el resto de la tarde suele ser aburrido, no tiene el valor para hacer lo que quiere.

Zero:- AAHHH… no se que hacer, no le veo sentido a mi vida, siento que mi vida no tiene sentido, todo parece igual.

Zero:- Lo único que hago es hacer los quehaceres, ver la televisión y jugar videojuegos, nada tiene sentido para mi.** XXX**

En eso aparece C-E y Pinkie, el uno al lado del otro con cara de "WTF CON TIGO HOMBRE, COMO DICES ESO".

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

Los dos: ¡_WTF CON TIGO HOMBRE?! ¡¿POR QUÉ DICES ESO?!_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

Los dos: Y ahora los Románticos

_**/YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYY/**_

**.**

**[¡CORAZONES, CORAZONES EN LOS OJOS DE TODOS LOS PONIS DEL MUNDO!. . . OH, NO. . .ESPEREN, NO ES AMOR, SON SOLO LAS CURAZADAS SIN MARCA, CON SU VENENO DE AMOR OTRA VEZ]**

**[Los románticos]**

C-E: "amigas y rivales" es la historia de amor entre celestia y cazador. . .quien es un humano, mejor mente visto en el choque de mundos. . . pero bueno, aquí le echamos un vistazo a la relación entre estos dos y como el reino ve la relación de su reina con un humano y de cómo todos se enteran de. . .el embarazó de la princesa

**XXXX**-buenos días princesa –exclamo un jardinero amablemente, ella se detuvo saludándolo cordialmente –princesa Celestia si no fuera mucha molestia, me permitiría darle esto –levanto una pequeña flor blanca –es para usted

-le agradezco por tan hermoso gesto –respondió con ternura – gracias

-no, gracias a usted, y espero que vuestro vástago sean gentil y compasivo como usted –eso dejo a Celestia congelada –no se preocupe princesa, toda Equestria sabe de su estado y de que pronto seremos bendecidos con un heredero** XXXX**

C-E: _¡Y así niños, es como nació la versión humana "Equestriagirls"¡ _

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

-: _JAJAJAJAAAA. . .no finjan. . . Sabían que tarde o temprano diríamos algo ¿no?!_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

-: ¡No podría agradecer mas a esa historia por darme la referencia YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYY!. . .pero luego volveremos a eso

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

C-E: Ahora en la reciente historia de "Chispa divina". . . vemos la historia de una pequeña poni, la cual aparece de la nada. . . y este es encontrada por la princesa Celestia. . . quien. . .no se. . .creo que quiere raptarla o algo

**XXXX **Busco el origen del ruido hasta llegar a los pies de un gran árbol y entre sus ramas miro una potrilla que se encontraba envuelta en una sabana dorada y suspendida en el aire por unas ramas.

-Santo cielo…- Celestia hizo brillar su cuerno -No te preocupes pequeña ya estas a salvo-

Celestia acerco la potrilla hasta su rostro para observarla mejor, se podía apreciar que era una unicornio de pelaje azul nocturno y crin de igual azul, solo que más claro. Hasta el momento no le había quitado la sabana de encima.

-Que linda eres… ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?- De repente la sabana se desprende revelando que no era una unicornio, sino una alicornio.

La princesa del sol abrió los ojos como platos al notar esto. La potrilla abrió los ojos y empezó a reír.

-Benditos sean los ojos que te ven… Eres hermosa- Celestia abrazo a la pequeña alicornio.

-Gracias madre… Gracias padre por tan hermoso regalo que me confieren a mi- Dijo mirando el cielo.

La potrilla solo se limito a sonreír mientras observaba hacia todas direcciones.

-Pero… ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña?- Le pregunto mirándola con ojos a punto de llorar de alegría.

La potrilla solo callo, ante la pregunta.

-Bien aun no puedes hablar. No hay problema, será un placer enseñarte- Le dijo Celestia frotando su nariz ** XXXX**

-: (OuO) finge la voz de celestia) _¡Si, por que ni siquiera me voy a esforzar en averiguar si acaso tienes padres o hermanos que te estén buscando, simplemente voy a tomarte y a criarte, ¿sabes por que?. . . ¡Porque aquí no hay servicios infantiles! ¡YEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYY!_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

_-: y no estoy loca_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

C-E: Siguiendo la trama de "Spike El Casanova" vemos un inicio bastante divertido, sobre como las princesas entran en contacto con el veneno de amor al mismo tiempo. . . _Eso significa una cosa. . . Si saben a que me refiero ("VuO) _

**XXXX**-¡Luna!, Mira, Spike nos mando esta Limonada- Celestia saludó a su hermana.

-¿El dragón?- respondió con una interrogante Luna, un poco desconfiada de lo que un Dragón podría darle.

-Si, el dragón, fue muy amable, vamos, bebe conmigo- le pidió Celestia a su hermana, casi nunca pasaban tiempo juntas, quería arreglar eso.

-Bien, dame un vaso- pidió Luna aceptando la Limonada.

-Perfecto, ten-

Ambas miraron el Vidriar de Spike el Dragón, el "Héroe" de la ciudad de Cristal, al devolver el corazón de cristal, un hecho tan importante se merece su propio Vidriar.

Juntas, tomaron la Limonada mientras observaban fijamente a Spike, después de tomarla, Ambas soltaron el Vaso, dejando que este se rompiera en el suelo, derramando lo que quedaba de la poción…

Ambas se quedaron calladas un momento… sin embargo entraron en si y se miraron.** XXXXX**

-: (asentía con la cabeza) _oh si, esto esta pasando. . . (UuU) hora feliz en familia_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHA/**_

**XXXX **-Emm, hermana, tengo que… h-hacer algo- Se excusó Luna mientras salía corriendo a su alcoba.

-Si… Iba a decir lo mismo- Celestia respondió haciendo lo mismo que su hermana y correr a su alcoba.** XXXX**

-: (Ó.O?) ¡_SEEEYWHHHAAAT!. . . . . . ¡PENSE QUE VERIAMOS LO MAS MAJESTUOSO DEL MUNDO!. . . ¡ENTONCES POR QUE NO SE ESTAN *###* ENTRE LAS DOS!_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

-: _¡TOMARON VENENO DE AMOR, POR TODOS LOS CIELOS!. . . ¡ASI QUE DOVÓRENZE ENTRE LAS DOS DE UNA BUENA VEZ *$$$*!_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

-: ¡AASSHH!. . . (OnO)_ Peo que decepción_

**/AHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: Es hora de leer los mensajes mas de los fanáticos en "LOS REVIEW"

**[CELESTIA SE ENCUENTRA FRENTE A UNA COMPUTADORA VIENDO EL LINDO FANDUM DE MLP. . . PERO ENTONCES. . .SU CARA DE TROLLESTIA APARECE Y ASÍ LA PRINCESA EMPIEZA A TECLEAR CON MALICIA, CADA MAL COMENTARIO EN SU CABEZA]**

**[LOS REVIEWS]**

C-E: Las historias de amor son merecedoras de buenos comentarios. . . _aun que extrañamente en_ "amor eclipsado". . . _vemos el lado amoroso de un confederado, Llamado DavionKnight _

_**[**_demasiado buena my Lord ahora entiendo que en vez de estar causándoles problemas y rompiéndoles las piernas a los negros debería estar leyendo sus Fics XD  
bueno no los leeré ahora por que tengo mas trabajo en mi antro y my internet ya casi no sirve ya no me podre sacar tiempo_**]**_

-: _¡Oh bueno eso es razonable!. . . pues es difícil que llegue la señal de internet a las comunidades del Kukuxklán, si en especial están bosque_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

C-E: "Un día en el desierto" es una. . .historia, supongo y bueno, debo deducir que es excelente si logra hacer a una escritora trabarse la lengua como cuando una vieja conoce a Justin

_**[**_dasndjksnajkdnasindsaiondasiodinmda lo ameeeeeeeeeeee, gracias por hacerlo, si tuviera las fuerzas de dibujar sobre esto lo haría, solo que me da flojera_**]**_

-: _¡MENTIRA!. . . . ¡NO ES FLOJERA!. . . . . LO QUE PASA ES. . . ¡Que Tu no sabes dibujar!_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

-: _Y te reto a probarlo haciendo un, súper increíble sensacional fabuloso, Dibujo de la Sopa. . . ¡TE RETO MUJER!_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH/**_

C-E: (se traquiliza) "con el paso de los años" es una aterradora y muy estereotipada visión del futuro. . . donde las salas de fanatismo están desiertas y la serie lucha por sobre vivir. . . . ¡Y seria genial!. . . (O_O) _si acaso fuera Un crossover y no una historia/opinión_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

-: Pero algo sumamente revelador fue. . .este mensaje del usuario "León gris" noticias cuales sin duda. . . (o_o) me dejan perplejo

_**[**_Hola Exelion, soy Kat-crazy Lion de facebook. Leí tu fic y es muy bueno, la verdad :D  
Me hizo pensar mucho en la parte del fandom caído, solo espero que no termine así :) y como curiosidad en My Little Dashi decía que MLP se detuvo en la temporada 8_**]**_

-: (¡O-O!)¡OH DIOS MIO!. . . . . . (¡O-ó?) ¡_8 TEMPORADAS DE ESA HISTORIA "ML-DASHI" PASADA DE LÁGRIMAS!. . . . . Cielos. . . . . ¡Ni un mexicano ve tanto drama televisivo en un año!_

RD: (desde afuera de escena le grita) ¡OYE, ESA ES MI HISTORIA MENSO!

_**/AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

C-E: Pero si pensaron que producciones escudo pasa desapercibido por los comentarios. . . no pues no, la verdad no (T.T) . . . _la gente suele ser cruel. . . PIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPI_

_**/AAAAAWWWWWWWW/**_

_-: pues en la cucharada. . ._

_**[En mi opinión: **_

Pues es mierda, pero supongo que a los retrasados mentales les encanta._**]**_

-: _(TnT) eso me dolió mucho. . . .pero. . . pero. . . pero. . ._(¡OuO!)_ ¡JAJAAAA, te lo hice leer mendigo! So. . . . ¡yo gano! _

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

-: Pero no todos son malos comentarios para la cucharada. . ._ ¡Algunos son muy. . . muy, muy, muy, pero muy, muy afecticos!. . . (O-O) tal vez demasiado _

_**[Asesino de asesinos:**_

*suena música del bananero* SAPBE, SAPBE!_**]**_

_**/AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

RD entra en escena con la ceja en alto, pues el anfitrión del programa se estaba doliendo de la espalda baja y también del trasero, con una expresión de suma incomodidad.

RD: (Ó.O?) oye. . . pero. . . ¿Qué te pasa amigo?

C-E: (O-O!) ah. . . _Yo. . . yo. . . (o_o) Me caí_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

**.**

C-E: Pasando a una historia en "SLENDERPONY" la historia de miedo, basada en el videojuego, basada en el mito de ultima generación de internet, nos da la opción de leer esta historia de miedo, Mientras vemos a las cruzadas sin marca en el trasero embarcarse en una aventura de miedo. . .pero se los advierto. . . esto no esta para cardiacos

**XXXX** -¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Sweetie Belle otra vez.

-Un mapa, duh-respondió sarcásticamente Scootaloo.

-¿Por qué Zecora me pediría que busque ocho páginas en el bosque? Normalmente me pide que la ayude a buscar flores y hierbas-razonó la poni de moño.

-Tal vez sean las páginas de alguno de sus libros-supuso Sweetie.

-¿De veras tenemos que ir?-dijo la Pegaso un poco fastidiada.

-Solo tenemos que ir a buscar unas hojas, si Zecora me lo pidió es porque lo necesita-contestó Applebloom enrollando el mapa y poniéndolo en la bolsa-¿O acaso tienes miedo, gallinita?**XXXX**

**[La pantalla del anfitrión muestra el videojuego de miedo y cómo el va cruzando por un bosque]**

C-E: (en sus manos tiene un teclado de computadora con el cual juega) bien. . .esto, es muy simple, no hay ningún problema. . . es solo un bosque y tengo a las tres novatas sin marca bien y sanas

**[sigue caminando]**

-: veamos que pasa

**XXXX** Scootaloo escuchó algo en los arbustos. Inmediatamente se dio vuelta y llamo a sus amigas.

-¡Sweetie Belle! ¡Applebloom!-grito corriendo hasta ellas.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntaron las ponis.

-¡Hay algo en los arbustos!-dijo ella señalándolos.** XXXX**

-: (¡O n O!) ¡*###*! _AY ALGO EN LOS ARBUSTOS!_

**XXXX** De un brinco, la peluda criatura salió del arbusto.

-Squee

Solo era una ardillita. Sweetie Belle y Applebloom comenzaron a reírse de su compañera. Esta se quedó pegada al suelo, con una expresión de decepción.

-Jajaja, realmente eres una gallinita Scoot-se rió la unicornio, alejándose junto a la poni terrestre.

-Tonta ardilla-suspiró Scootaloo reincorporándose.** XXXX**

-: ¡OOOOOOHHH DIOS MIO!. . . . SENTI QUE LA VIRGEN ME HABLABA!

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

-: (toma ya tranquilo el teclado) por un minuto pensé que seria esa criatura. . .

**XXXX** -Squee

De repente, una cosa negra, rápida y ágil tomó a la ardillita desde el arbusto, se enrolló en torno a ella y la arrastro hacia el resto de su cuerpo. Dentro del arbusto una criatura misteriosa y de varios tentáculos negros y largos como el anterior comenzó a estrangular al animal, tal cual lo haría una víbora.

_Crack_.

Los tentáculos de la criatura cesaron al escuchar la muerte de la desafortunada. Con un golpe seco, el fresco cadáver de la ardilla calló al suelo, como quien deja caer un papel.** XXXX**

**[Aparece la figura del monstruo en la pantalla y la vida de C-E baja toda la barra]**

-: (tira el teclado) _¡YYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!. . . ¡*%$#"*, *%%%*, *$$$*, *####*!_

**[Juego terminado]**

El anfitrión empezó a caminar en círculos por todo el escenario.

-: ( )_ ¡*%$#"*, *%%%*, *$$$*, *####*!. . . _ _¡NO ESTA BIEN, NO ESTA BIEN, ESO NO ESTA BIEN! ¡ESO ESTA DE *#%&#* MIEDO!_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

-: ¡_Y NO SE BURLEN, DESGRACIADOS!_

P-C-E: (entra en escena feliz y dice) mientras mi amigo se calma veamos los M

**.**

**[SIN CUIDADO Y A PASO SEDUCTOR, TWI NOS GUIA A UNA SECCION DE SU BIBLIOTECA LA CUAL TIENE UN LETRERO QUE DICE "ESTILO M"]**

**[LOS M]**

C-E: (ya tranquilo dice) JEJEE. . . _gastamos un chiste de la temporada uno. . .JEJEJEEE. . ._

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

-:(o-o) _pero si es un juego bien p*###*e aterrador_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

C-E: En. . "el poni sin rostro" la noche de las pesadillas es horrible, pues una amenaza a exterminado la ciudad mas festiva de todas en este día, si, así es, la v la pequeña villa poni esta devastada y ahora su princesa de la noche debe averiguar cual fue la razón de tremenda exterminación, pero. . . e visto demasiadas películas de terror como para saber que esto no terminara bien

**XXXX**-Contrólate Luna, ese bastardo te las pagará tarde o temprano- pensó para luego empezar a retroceder a ciegas, apagando su cuerno. Pero chocó con un cuerpo extraño y su corazón se detuvo en el acto.

.

-No voltees, No voltees, No voltees- pensaba presa del pánico cuando sintió el suave roce de lo que parecía un tentáculo que le acariciaba la mejilla, y como otro par hacia lo mismo con sus alas. Tragó saliva y salto hacia el frente, girándose con su cuerno iluminado y lanzándole un rayo oscuro al cuerpo que estaba detrás de ella.

**. . . .**

Aterrorizada levanto la mirada y vio al poni de traje que estaba a unos metros.** XXXX**

El anfitrión se encontraba juagando de nuevo el videojuego en la pantalla del escenario, pero entonces del miedo grito y soltó el teclado de computador.

-: (XO) ¡_HOOOOLLLYYY MATHA*#######$$$$$%%%*ER SLENDERMAN DE P*$$$$%$$$%%$$*DA!_

_**/!AAAAAAAAHH!/**_

-: (levanta el controlador de inmediato y apaga el juego lo más rápido posible) _¡YA NO MÁS, YA NO MÁS, YA NO MÁS, AHORA SI YA NO MÁS!_

La tele regresa a la normalidad y todo se calma una vez más.

-: (- . -) ya. . ya. . ya. . . FFFFUUUUUUUUUUHHHH. . . uh ya, ya estoy mejor. . .ya. . .

_**/AAAAAWWWWWWWWW/**_

-: WUUUU. . .Si, cielos. . . (empieza a sonreír) bueno. . . de chistes medievales al principio del show, a, locuras de miedo. . .WOOOOOFFFF. . . . Que transición más loca, ¿no?

_**/JEJEJEJE/**_

C-E: Bien, en otra historia estilo show de televisión "Mil maneras de morir". . . edición poni. . . vemos que la P*#&#* también existe en el mundo poni y que esta lleva a ponis inocentes a morir de las maneras. . . .ok a quien engaño, esto no necesita contexto

**XXXX**A Featherweigth le gustaba su cámara y tomar fotos con ella. Desde niño tomó todo tipo de fotos desde mariposas hasta Celebridades en sus peores momentos. Al pasar de los años Featherweigth se convirtió en fotógrafo pero no cualquier fotógrafo sino esos que tanto odian las celebridades un paparazzi.

Angelina Jolie: Los paparazzi son una verdadera molestia, te siguen a todos lados y tratan de tomar todas las fotos posibles y venden las fotos a revistas, aunque el verdadero problema es cuando toman fotos vergonzosas o que son editadas para que digan otra cosa diferente a la realidad.

Featherweigth era todo un experto es sacar las fotos más vergonzosas lo que hizo que su popularidad subiera entre las revistas y claro entre las celebridades, todas y cada una de las celebridades trataban de evitarlo a toda costa **XXXX**

-: ESPEREN, ESPEREN, ESPEREN, PAREN AHÍ EL VIDO. . .no lo puedo creer (hace una pausa). . . _¡ANGY, ES UNA BRONY!_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

-: _¡Oh diablos este fic ya me acaba de excitar!_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

-: Ahora si volvemos a la sangrienta muerte

**XXXX **La ex-celebridad estaba llena de esteroides y de ira irracional contra el pobre pequeño el cual intento correr y lo logro. Pero al ver su cámara pudo notar que la foto que había tomado no había salido bien y el muy valiente o extremadamente estúpido se metió de nuevo a la casa y trató de tomar otra foto pero esta vez Roid rage lo pudo ver y tomó una pesa que tenía cerca y se arrojo. La pesa de 10kilos golpeo con fuerza el costado de Featherweigth lo que provoco que el aparato que usaba para sostener la cámara funcionara mal y que el tornillo que sostenía la cámara se aflojara y que la lente se volteara al otro lado poco después Featherweigth cayó al piso, pero no se preocupen la cámara amortiguo su caída tapándole la boca.

Featherweigth trataba de podas las formas de sacarse la lente de su boca pero no podía no tenia los dedos necesarios, después de unos agonizantes minutos Featherweigth no pudo más y murió asfixiado.

Científica: lo que paso aquí fue que la lente se introdujo tan profundo en su boca que logro alojarse dentro de la garganta lo que por supuesto bloqueo su única forma de obtener oxígeno y murió por falta del mismo.

Ahora con Featherweigth fuera del camino las estrellas de cine por fin podrán salir de sus casas ya que Featherweigth jamás volverá a tomar otra foto que no sea la de sus propios pulmones sin aire.** XXXX**

**-: **Si. . . (:}) _por que ahora la sopa se encarara de eso _(entrelaza sus dedos de forma macabra para dar entender su malicia) _JAJAJAJAJAJA_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

-: Pero veamos otra pequeña historia de este show

**XXXX **Starsong era una empleada más de la fábrica de nubes en Cloudsdale. Su vida se había vuelto una rutina diaria, se levantaba temprano en la mañana, desayunaba, se iba hacia la fábrica que quedaba cerca de su hogar, marcaba su hora de llegada, se ponía su casco y su traje y se ponía a trabajar. Esta rutina se repetía día tras días tras día, Starsong sentía que su vida era una caja y que sus días de fiesta habían terminado.

Twiligth (Psicóloga): Cuando una poni hace las mismas cosas todos los días, se siente atrapada y se dice a si misma si esto es lo que hará el resto de su vida. La rutina se vuelve molesta y puede volvernos locos o drenar toda la alegría de nuestras vidas y parecer más robots que ponis.

Un buen día en el cual Starsong se entretenía trabajando igual que el día anterior y el día anterior a ese, su amigo de toda la vida Thunderlane la invito a ir a divertirse con unos amigos. A Thunderlane se le podría definir como No Starsong, él era todo lo contrario. Salía de fiestas casi diario, tenía muchos amigos y en vez de trabajar se dedicaba a estar al lado de la fuente de agua a esperar a alguien para charlar y perder el tiempo.

Twiligth Sparkle (psicóloga): Una persona como Thunderlane piensa que la vida es corta y hay que aprovecharla, no le importa su trabajo solo le importa perder el tiempo y andar de fiesta y solo dejarse llevar por la vida.** XXXX**

En escena aparece Pinkie todavía vestida como el anfitrión humano, pero ahora se le veía una ceja alzada y palpitante de sangre. El humano solo veía a la poni asustado, así que sin llamar la atención se alejo una paso a la izquierda de ella.

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

_P-C-E: (ÓnÓ) . . . . . . . . . . . . _

C-E: Creo que mejor. . . pasamos a otra historia

P-C-E: (suspira profundo y se aleja del anfitrión) . . .

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

C-E: En "crónicas de un arco iris" vemos a otro fan cuya vida. . . ._es ridículamente deprimente la de todo fan_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

-: aquí nuestro humano numero 6000, 019, 999, quien nos cuenta como se siente en la vida, como siente sus sueños, su monotonía, etc. etc. etc. . . . . _y también dice que le gusta Reinbow y quiere *$$$* con ella_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

**XXXX**Un nuevo día aparece cuando escucho sonar mi despertador al lado de mi cama, después de a ver tenido algunos sueños con fantasías mías que savia que solo eran eso sueños que nunca se podrían hacer realidad. Ahora que lo veo mi vida se a tornado una rutina que repito todos los días trabajar, agotado, caminar hasta mi casa totalmente agotado, pero por alguna razón caminar es lo único que hago cuando no tengo nada mas que hacer en mi tiempo libre, cuando me siento solo o deprimido, mirando mis recuerdos de cuando estaba con mis padres antes de su muerte eran momento que asen que sienta de nuevo el calor de nuevo en mi corazón pero al volver a la realidad puedo notar lo mala que es mi vida, pero les prometí a mis padres que viviría lo mejor posible, pero veo que es una promesa que no podre cumplir, siempre miro una pintura que mi madre pinto en la que aparece un arco iris y creo que me gusta tanto porque rainbow dash es mi pony favorita, con su actitud de jamás rendirse, su hermosa melena de arco iris, y tono celeste cian de su pelaje, además de esos hermosos ojos negros con la iris de color rosa.

Siempre después del trabajo si es que no salgo a caminar, como de costumbre, veo my Little pony la amistad es magia, que al verlo siento como esos hermosos colores como si mi esperanza se renovara pero al terminar el episodio veo que todo siga siendo la misma mierda de siempre, muy pocas cosas interesantes pasan en mis días, encontrarme con algún viejo amigo, comprar algo nuevo como ropa o algún juego, pero mas allá de eso siempre es la misma rutina de siempre.

Después de a ver llegado el fin del dia casi siempre llego a mi casa, después de una larga caminata desde el trabajo, a dormir un poco para solo contemplar el techo e imaginarme en ecuestria junto a las 6 amigas ponis, haciendo alguna locura o teniendo algunas locas aventuras, pero siempre que imagino esto no puedo evitar pensar que el mundo es ecuestria existe en alguna parte, pero también pienso en que solo son los sueños de un broni y que ellas jamás podrían existir, siempre al pensar he imaginar esto no puedo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas y pensar -como me encantaría que ellas y ese mundo existieran.** XXXX**

-: (- , -) ZZZZZZZZZZZZ. . . (O.O) AAAH, QUE, QUE, QUE. . . yo. . .este. . . . ¿Acaso ya entro al mundo poni? ¿ya inicio la súper aventura poni?. . . . no, entonces siquiera al menos. . . . _Al menos ya se las *$%$%$* a todas_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH/**_

-: (vuelve a su estado despierto y alegre) JEJEJE. . . y e aquí a nuestro nuevo amigo, con los recuerdos de fanatismo suyo con la serie

**XXXX**Recuerdo:

-porque me pasas tantas imágenes de mi Little poni eso es una serie para niños

-puede que sea para niños pero hay un gran numero de fans por todo el mundo mirando la serie

-na eso no te lo puedo creer

-es enserio, en Estados Unidos y Europa hay mucha gente que le gusta y es mas sale a la calle con ropa de mi Little poni

-en serio?

-SI!

-bueno haber pásame algún capitulo para ver qué onda con esa serie

-te paso el primero y vas a ver que te va a gustar y cuando menos te des cuenta ya te abras visto las 3 temporadas

-na, no creo que esa serie me quede gustando.** XXXX**

_-: (U _ U) OOOOOHHH, Si. . . . . . . . es una maldita trampa amigo, una maldita trampa esta serie (Levanta la mano derecha y muestra a la audiencia, que tiene una trampa de oso color rosa lastimándole la mano) Literalmente. . . _

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

C-E: Espero que recuerden "Destello carmesí" la historia de un Pegaso mitad Dragón llamado Crimson, quien se hace amigo de las chicas y de las princesas, _no solo por que es un maldito y buena onda desgraciado, quien ahora espera establecerse en la villa_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

-: en el mas reciente capitulo vemos cómo el día de "los corazones y los cascos" llega al pueblo y nuestro amigo se la pasa bien con Trixie, Quien debo mencionar, a perdido la memoria y ahora es como una pequeña niña dulce. . . (o-o) quizás demasiado dulce

_**/OOOOHHH/**_

-: Aquí vemos a los dos amigos pasar un buen rato

**XXXX**- As podido recordar algo de tu pasado? – Trixie bajó la cabeza de inmediato sacudiéndola negativamente.

- Trixie no recuerda…a veces ve cosas…pero no le gustan…no quiere pensar en ellas –

un leve gruñido escapo de sus labios causando que la chica levantara la mirada rápidamente – Crimson…molesto? – al instante el muchacho sacudió la cabeza mintiendo,ciertamente pensar no le causaba pensamientos agradables.

- No es nada – de las fosas nasales de Crimson al instante escaparon dos pequeñas fumarolas de humo grisáceo, Trixie no pudo evitar sonreír recordando el truco.

- Me gusta – dijo con un tono levemente emocionado, Crimson no pudo evitar pensar que la chica estaba en un estado sumamente inocente, si una simple fumarola de su nariz la asombraba se preguntaba qué otras cosas había re-descubierto en su tiempo en el castillo, el muchacho entonces hizo algo diferente, sus pulmones se llenaron con mas aire para momentos después tras abrir levemente la boca dejar escapar una fumarola mas grande, esta se sacudió en el frente creando un pequeño círculo el cual creció en diámetro antes de desaparecer en el aire. Trixie soltó una risita divertida, el truco le parecía fantástico ** XXXX**

_-: (sarcástico mas que de costumbre) así es trixie, sigue riendo, sigue riendo. . . . no es que el fuego sea un elemento peligroso, incontrolable e inseguro. . . y tampoco que a causa de este, miles hayan muerto en el pasado incinerados. . . .así que si, el fuego es tu amigo. . .y si quieres puedes darle un abrazo, te aseguro que nada malo te pasara_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

-: pero siendo un día tan especial como ese, el amor festivo se logra contagiar un poco, y aun en la inocencia de la nueva poni que es Treixie, el romance sigue siendo muy interesante

**XXXX **Los dos jóvenes arribaron a la zona de restaurantes, varias parejas se encontraban en ese lugar conversando, comiendo y disfrutando de la compañía del otro, Trixie curiosa observo en derredor.

- Los ponis…juntos…que hacen? – Crimson se detuvo a su lado, su mirada de igual forma recorrió a las parejas por un momento.** XXXX**

**-:** (O-o?) _ah, bueno. . .creo que si se lo pides amablemente, crimsom te puede enseñar lo que los ponis de sexo opuesto saben hacer naturalmente_ . . . ("VuO)

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

_-: (:D) ¡¿Me equivoco o no?! (alza los cinco)_

RD: (entra en escena con cara de "bien dicho") ¡JEJEEEY! (entonces le da su casco, a los cinco del humano)

"_CLAAP"_

C-E: ¡BIEN!

_**/YEEEEJEEEJEEY/**_

C-E: "En sol, la luna y el cielo infinito" es una historia donde se nos muestra un mundo bello donde nuestro dragón favorito descubre el amor ya grande, con la reina de los insectos, quien llega a la nación poni pidiendo clemencia al dragón. . .y así comienza un mundo de paz y tranquilidad entre los ponis, dragones e insectos quienes se vuelven buenos amigos

_**/AAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW/**_

-: en el primer capitulo vemos como los nuevos aliados acuden a las mejores fiestas de alcurnia en el mundo pacifico que ahora es el mundo poni. . . discutiendo de temas súper importantes de política, cómo la importación

**XXXX **Spike como buen amigo, decidió que la acompañaría durante la velada para asegurarse que no hubiera poni o dragón que la trataran con desprecio. Spike solo llevaba una capa negra en el exterior y rojo en el interior. Además de una hombrera de plata en la que lucía su insignia de Capitán de Equestria.

-¿No crees que ya has bebido suficiente?- preguntó Spike a Chrysalis que se empinaba otro tarro de cidra de manzana.

-¿Adivina qué tan seguido puedo disfrutar de una bebida como esta en casa?- respondió defensiva.

-¿Qué no puedes surtirte por las exportaciones?- preguntó con una ceja en alto.

-Celestia no lo permite. "Cero material para actividades recreativas" dijo. Solo puedo hacerme de pequeños surtidos de mis viajes a Equestria en fechas como esta-** XXXX**

_**/NOOOOOOOOO, TE LO CREO/**_

-: (¡Ó-Ó!) _¡AAHHH!. . .!PERO QUE P*$$$$* P*###* ESA CELESTIA!_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

_-: ¡TIENEN IDEA, DE LO SERIA MI PAIS MEXICO, SIN ALCOHOL! . . . ¡JAAAH, POR QUE NO MEJOR LES QUITAS AGUA MALDITA *%$#&*!_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

**XXXX **Spike suspiró y posó sus ojos en el tarro vacio de la reina.

-¿Te pido otra?-

-¡Te estaría muy agradecida!- respondió alegremente.

Un par de horas más tarde, Spike caminaba erguido en sus patas traseras, por los pasillos vacios del palacio, con la Reina changeling tomada de su brazo derecho para no perder el equilibrio.

-Te dije que no debías beber tanto- la reprendió.

-Y yo te dije que era tu deber cuidarme. Cosa que ahora estás haciendo por cierto. Así que ¿De qué te quejas?- ** XXXX**

-: _¡YA ESCUCHASTE A LA DAMA, ¿EH? DRAGÓN, ATIENDELA, ES LO MENOS QUE ALGUIEN PUEDE HACER, POR ALGUIEN CUYA NACION NUNCA A PROBADO EL TEQUILA!_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

-: ¡Y ES POR ESO QUE ODIO LA POLITICA!. . . ¡Y AMO MÁS EL TEPACHE! (alza un tarro lleno de la bebida) ¡SALUD!

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH HAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

-: (termina la bebida) ¡AJUUUUAAH!. . .¡Y ES POR ESO QUE LLEGAMOS AL PARRAFO DE LA SEMANA!

_**/YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYY/**_

.

**[APARECE UN BRILLANTE Y GRAN TROFEO DORADO EN EL CIELO, ESTE DECIENDE LENTAMENTE Y ENTONCES SE POSA EN EL SUELO. . . ENTONCES LLEGA RARITY, CHRYSALIS, DISCORD Y SOMBRA QUIENES EMPIEZAN A PELEAR POR EL PREMIO Y KAAABOOOOM. . . . LA GANADORA FUE RARITY]**

**[PÁRRAFO, DE LA SEMANA]**

C-E: A veces aquí en la sopa, decimos y hacemos cosas realmente tontas. . ._ en serio, a veces pasa. . ._ pero no siempre son los chistes mas divertidos y graciosos los cuales marcan la diferencia en el mundo de la comedia que es la sopa. . .(o _ o) _Pero a veces son cosas traumáticas que a uno no le permiten dormir por las noches_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. . .¿AH?/**_

-: En "final arc" _el único fic tan largo igual que mendigo anime. . ._

_**/AHAHAHAHAHA/**_

-: nos trajo un arco de historia realmente (o _ o). . . . . . . ah. . . . . ah. . . ¿_interesante?_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

-: Ustedes dirán. . . (Da un paso al frente) . . ._ advertencia, los fans de Flutershy menores de doce años, pueden quedar traumados con esto_

_**/JEJEJEJEJEJEJE/**_

**XXXXX** Raging Blast toma con su magia el diario y comienza a traducir la lectura para todos los demás presentes:

**. . .**

_**Sábado 19 de Octubre:**_

_Hoy fue un día bastante curioso, mi mamá dijo que hoy se sentía cansada y agotada, así que solo quería dormir, por lo que este día la pase completamente con mi papá y el hoy me llevo a un lugar muy bonito._

_El me llevo a una casa en las afueras de Cloudsdale, no era muy grande, pero si estaba alejada de la ciudad, la superficie era una de las nubes más esponjosas en las que he estado jamás, cuando entre vi algo realmente hermoso._

_Mi papá abrió una puerta y allí había un hermoso cuarto, lleno de juguetes de todo tipo, habían trenes a vapor, solados de madera, peluches, muchísimos peluches, y unos libros, muñecas ponys y una caja musical en donde había un pony que se movía de un lado a otro de la caja y el cual tocaba la misma melodía que cantaba mi mamá cada noche para yo durmiera._

_Luego de eso mi papa tomo una tijera y corto un mechón de mi cabello, me pareció un poco raro al principio pero él me dijo que eso era porque ese mechón sobresalía de mi peinado y se veía mal, después de eso el me abrazo y me comenzó a acariciar y decirme lo mucho que me quería:_

-Eres una potrilla hermosa.

-Si papá.

-No sabes cuánto te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero mucho papá.** XXXXXX**

Las dos invitadas estaban en escena, pero con las cejas ligeramente alzadas.

Ambas: ¿acaso?. . .

C-E: (- . -) si, así es. . .

**XXXX **_25 de Diciembre día de Hearth's Warming Eve:_

_Hoy para los todos los ponys es un día especial, hoy todos recibieron sus regalos de Hearth's Warming Eve, y yo también recibí mis obsequios, pero ya no me importa, porque no sé qué hacer con esto, quiero llorar, quiero llorar y no tengo con quien hacerlo, no puedo decirle a mamá porque si no algo malo le pasara, y Nezumi-chan no está conmigo, él fue el testigo del día en que perdí lo que mi mamá siempre dijo que tenía que cuidar, ella me decía que tenía que cuidar mi integridad, que no debía dejar que nadie me tocara, que nadie me hiciera sentir incomoda, pero le he fallado. . . ._ ** XXXX**

C-E: y e aquí un clip, donde claramente vemos abuso infantil padre/hija. . . (O u O) ¡_al puro estilo anime!_

**XXXX (suena el tema de la sopa)**

**. . . . . . .**

**. . . .**

**. .**

**.**

**Censurado por altos contenidos perversos del más alto calibre Anime que hay.**

**[imagen de una cámara hundida en un balde de sopa]**

**.**

**. .**

**. . . .**

**. . . . . . .**

**XXXX**

Las dos invitadas ahora tienen la boca tan abierta que se les ve la úvula de la garganta, sus cabezas están levemente dobladas mientras que sus ojos siguen entrecerrados, claro evidentemente también se puede decir que tienen una cara de "SUPER WTF" por completo en los rostros. El anfitrión las mira con menos "incredulidad" en su expresión facial, tan solo las mira como pequeñas inocentes.

_**/JEJEJEEE/**_

C-E: (voltea a la cámara) tal vez. . . por mi parte alguna vez tuve respeto por el anime y por los fans del genero. . . pero yo también diría que esta historia logró convertir a inocentes almas aficionadas a las caricaturas_. . . . (:}) ¡A Ser "Amantes" del maldito genero Japonés!_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

-: (U-U) Pero claro que a mi no afecto esta historia, ni me hizo fan del anime. . . _.(:}) por que yo, si tengo moral en comparación con los "Otakus" _

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

_-: (alza la mano izquierda sobre su cabeza, y acerca la mano derecha a su boca para imitar a los de "un show mas") ¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUU!_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHA AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH/**_

C-E: (mira a las invitadas y decide sacarlas del escenario con solo pequeño un empujón de mano). . . . Valla. . . (:}) ¡_Las dejamos súper, Pero súper, súper traumadas a ambas con ese párrafo de la semana!_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

C-E: (echa un vistazo largo fuera de escena, dirigido a las invitadas) _¡Cielos, muy, pero realmente muy Traumadas!_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

_(suena el tema musical de la sopa)_

C-E: Bueno antes de que llame a servicios infantiles. . . _"De nuevo". . ._

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

C-E: Quisiera agradecer a nuestras invitadas del día de hoy por venir a visitar el show de la sopa, ¡REINBOW Y PINKIE!

RD: (entra ya recuperada a escena) ¡SI, SI, SIIIII!. . . ¡ESTO FUE VEINTE PORCIENTO MAS GENIAL CON MIGO!

P-C-E: (entra también) ¡FUE DIVERTIDO!

C-E: Chicas díganme. . .si. . . acaso. . .¿tienen algo que decir antes de despedirnos?

RD: ¡Si, de hecho si tenemos que decirles algo! ¿PINKIE?

P-C-E: (murmura) soy pinkie-chico-escudo mensa. . . (O.O!) ¡Oh si, hay algo importante que decirles! ¡Y eso es que nuestra película pronto llegara en cines, este mismo mes!

RD: ¡Así es, "Chicas de Equestria" llega al fin!

P-C-E: Vean nuestra aventura humana dentro de poco y entreténganse en el cine

C-E: (Ó _o?). . . .Ah. . .saben que eso solo será en Estados Unidos verdad, solo ahí será en algunos cines

RD: ¿Y?. . . ¿no conoces el internet o que amigo?

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

C-E: (Ó_O?). . . . Ah, bueno. . .

Ambas: ¡Así que ya saben, "Chicas de Equestria" llega ya!

Las invitadas salen de escena muy felices después de decir su anuncio, mientras tanto, el anfitrión permanece con su rostro carente de inocencia.

C-E: si, ya las escucharon. . . ¡No se Pierdan la nueva película de "MONSTER HIGHT" de Matel. . .("V.V") ¡UUUPPSS!. . .

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

-: ¡PERDON, PERDON, ME EQUIVOQUE!. . . ¡QUICE DECIR!. . . ¡No se pierdan "Chicas de Equestria" de HASBRO, solo en cines estadounidenses!

_**/AHAHAHAHA/**_

-: Si, claro, porque no tendrán nada en común esas dos historias, de chicas adolecentes, amigas, que van a la escuela y. . . hay magia. . . y amistad. . . aventuras. .. power girl. . . . Bailes. . .fiestas. . .son una sub especie humana y. . . . (U–U) ¡EL PUNTO ES QUE SERAN DIFERENTES SI, SOLO PIENSEN EN ESO ¿QUIEREN?!

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

C-E: Mi nombre es chico escudo y esto fue todo por hoy, nos veremos, adiós (se retira)

**¡Gracias por venir y nos veremos en el próximo capitulo de:**

**¡LA SOPA!**

**. . . . . . .**

* * *

A la hora de la salida, el anfitrión humano salía al estacionamiento del edificio, llegó a su auto y con la llave desactivó la alarma de su vehículo. Entro tranquilo al auto y cerro la puerta detrás de el. Puso su maleta en el asiento del copiloto y después quiso encender el auto con la llave, pero. . .

-¡SEÑOR AYUDEME!

-¡YYYYAAAAAAAHHHH! ¡NO FLOTTERSHY NO!

-¿Señor?

- (¡O.O!) ¿chico de las donas?. . . ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Por qué grito el nombre de esa poni señor?

-ah. . . . ¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?!

-AH. . .SI. . .Señor. . .por favor, ocúlteme de ella, esta loca. . .!LOCA POR MI!

-¿EH?. . . ¿Quién?

-¡PINKIE PAY SEÑOR!, ESA LOCA CASI ME VIOLA EN EL ESTUDIO

- ¡¿QUÉ?. . .creí que fue un chiste

-PARA USTED QUISA, PERO CASI ME HACE COSAS MALAS ESA PONI

-¿Pero yo que puedo hacer?

-¡ESCONDAME!

El poni se adelanta y sujeta desesperadamente a su jefe del cuello.

-¡POR FAVOR!

-ESTÁ BIEN, ESTÁ BIEN. . . solo relájate quieres

-¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS!

-Si, lo que sea, solo no ensucies. . .Los mastreta son un lujo

-si esta bien

Por fuera del auto, se ve cómo el carro enciende sus luces y enciende el motor, en poco el vehículo mexicano de diseño súper genial y asombroso se empieza a retirar del estacionamiento. Dobla por la derecha y se marcha por un túnel que los guiaría a la salida del estacionamiento.

Pero, en sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, una poni rosa aparece en el estacionamiento. Estaba para ahí sin hacer nada, solo viendo el camino que siguió el auto de diseño súper genial mexicano. Era la misma Pinkie, quien miraba de manera macabra y a la vez feliz su objetivo a seguir. A paso a paso, ella empezó a dar pequeños saltos de alegría en lo que se marchaba en la dirección que el maravilloso Mastreta se había ido. De su felicidad, ella no pudo evitar dejar escapar una canción de sus labios.

-¡MI. . .amor. . yo siempre te. . amare eso es. . .y eres tu. . . mi príncipe azul, que siempre soñé. . . la, la, La. . . dara, dara, dara Da, Da, Daaaa!


	3. Chapter 3

para entender el humor de la sopa, vallan a la pagina e videos mas vista de la Internet y si gustan busquen "The Soup e"

Aclaraciones; MLP, no me pertenece, ni el show de "la sopa" de E entretenimiento. El contenido del fic tiene cortos de las historias de MLP FIM, el show tiene el único propósito de entretener con el lado divertido y sarcásticos de los fics de MLP, si acaso tiene una queja sobre su fic apareciendo aquí, Deje un PM para enterarnos de todas sus quejas.

(Acciones del personaje y también caritas de ánimo)

-: continuación de diálogos

_Chistes: sarcásticos, pesados, ligeros, circunstánciales o de sexo dependiendo del contexto_

**[**Pantallita y secciones del programa**]**

**/**respuesta del publico, como ovaciones, risas, aplausos, etc.** /**

**XX **cortos o fragmentos de las historias **XX**

**.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..**

(tema de la sopa)

**Hola fanáticos adictos a la comedia y a reír cómo locos**

**Están sintonizando el show/historia numero uno de. . . . ¡Alguna parte!**

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

**Están sintonizando el show de:**

"**La Sopa"**

**Hoy, la ciencia ficción tiene un letrero de tiro al blanco de nuevo, pues hoy los crossover correrán a punta de cañón con:**

"**Realidades de un lobo"**

**XX**-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta mientras se voltea viendo a un aun mayor ejercito de hombres con pintas arabicas antiguas corriendo hacia ellos -¡AHÍ MAMÁ!- grita antes de ponerse en posición como sus compañeros** XX**

**Pero no será el único fic que este bajo blanco de nuestro humor, pues jugaremos más videojuegos, con Spike como un asesino;**

"**Credo Equestriano"**

**XX** C-E: ¡OOHH, YA VISTE LA CAPUCHA DE ESE TIPO!. . . . (O,O) ES TAAANN GRANDE**XX**

**Veremos a nuestras héroes ser unos completos hijos de la flojera, en:**

"**el efecto némesis"**

**XX** -¿Nosotros que...?

-Nada, es que estaba un poco aburrida.-dijo mientras salía por la puerta, para cruzarse con otra figura.-Ah, hola Elizabeth. Tienes ahí a Warlock.-dijo para luego marcharse.**XX**

**Un amor familiar bastante rudo y muy rebelde con;**

"**Reliquia invernal"**

**XX**–Cuando quieras hablar ahí estaremos para ti hija, sé que no te gusta estar aquí pero podemos hacer el castillo más divertido si eso ayuda- se fue del lugar un poco indeciso.**XX**

**Y**

**El único, el fantástico y el tan añorado párrafo de la semana**

**XX** El abrió los ojos muy ampliamente luego paso otro rato observándome, de verdad era un poni muy raro.

-Me gustaría…..¿pero si jugamos….seremos amigos?-**XX**

**Ahora, a ustedes los dejamos con uno de sus anfitriones ponis mas queridos de todos los tiempos, el es, el único, el ayudante e igual de hilarante que su humano, el genial y único:**

**¡CABALLO-ESCUDO!**

(Termina el tema de entrada)

Entra en escena un poni, este era alto, de pelaje gris, melena negra junto con una sombra de barba que rodeaba todo su mentón, su marca era un escudo de plata y vestía un traje muy elegante que hacia juego con unos lentes oscuros. Este saluda al público con besos, muchos besos ridículamente presumidos que les envía a todos con sus cascos y soplidos.

**/YYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYY/**

C-e: ¡MMM-UUAAH, MMM-UUAAH!. . . ¡JEEEYY!. . . ¡Es bueno estar de regreso!

**/JEEEJEEEEEYY/**

-: ¡Si, es muy estupendo regresar, saben!. . . (o_o) _Porque que es muy divertido dejar las relajantes vacaciones y tener que regresar a Trabajar 12 horas diarias en este lugar_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

-: Cómo sea, chico escudo no se pudo presentar el día de hoy pues, tuvo. . Otras urgencias, cómo sea, yo estoy aquí y vamos a comenzar. . . Y ¿con que? Pues que tal si comenzamos con lo que paso en

**[Sangre de reyes]**

C-e: ¡Donde una nación es degradada, es y alejada de todo, el reino de cristal cae y su princesa es desterrada. . .cómo también despojada de todo titulo real ¿Por qué se preguntaran?. . . _¡Pues tal vez por otra historia de la cual no tengo ni un Pio de idea!_

**/JEJEJEJE/**

-: Pero si tuviera que apostar, diría que es por que la humanidad tuvo contacto. . ._de nuevo. . ._ con el mundo poni y no se ustedes, pero creo que también por el factor de que nuestra diosa del amor, se unió en santo matrimonio con. . . _otro humano, de nuevo. . ._

_**/JEJE/**_

-: Y eh aquí la búsqueda de nuestra princesa de cristal sobre su amado, quien fue casi asesinado en un incendio, o destrucción, o ataque de chicos malos, o cual sea que sea el estilo de aventura más moderna

**XXXX **extendió las alas y echó a volar, internándose en el bosque, en busca de Will; iría a su encuentro, en lo más profundo del bosque, y se quedaría con él, era lo único que le quedaba. Tras varios minutos largos de volar entre los árboles, llegó a donde estaba el núcleo de población humana, pero tan solo encontró ruina, fuego y cenizas.

-No… no… –musitó entonces.

Tenía toda la pinta de haber sido atacado recientemente, vio a varios cuerpos humanos muertos, algunos calcinados, otros empalados, y el resto desaparecidos. Temiéndose lo peor, gritó.

-¡Will! ¡Will! ¡Responde por favor, Will!

Llegó al centro de las ruinas, nada ni nadie había, tan solo muerte y soledad; Cadenza lloró, negando lo evidente.

-No… no. No, no, no… ¡No!** XXXX**

-: (imita la voz de la princesa) ¡NO WILL, TU NO!. . . ¡NO WILL POR FAVOR, TU ERAS MI ACTOR NEGRO DE CINE FAVORITO!

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

_-: ¡POR QUE EL MUNDO ES TAN MALO!. . . . . _(O.O!) No, esperen

**XXXX**En ese momento oyó un crujido de madera quemada y alzó la vista.

-¿Will? –susurró.

Estaba cerca, por lo que echó a andar, volviendo a oírlo; al segundo siguiente oyó un tosido y un gemido.

-¡Will! ¡Will!

-Cadenza…

Levantó son su magia un madero medio quemado y vio entonces a Will, vivo y entero, de milagro.

-¡Oh, Will!-masculló ella, abrazándole.** XXXX**

-: (se sostiene el pecho como si su corazón le fuera a explotar) _¡Oh cielos, cielos, cielos. . .AAAHFFIIIUUH!. . . WOOOO. . . por un minuto pensé que ya no habría más películas con hombres de negro!_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA/**_

C-e: En mensajes recibidos la sopa fue juzgada por lo siguiente comentario, el cual decimos. . . no esta tan lejos de la realidad

**[POR JLC:**ya pe eres un pinche wuebon que se la pasa pegado a su tele viendo las pirujeadas de TNT, warner chanel y otras pirulas que casi nadie ve, y películas que a NADIE les interesa ver**]**

-: (Ó_O?)_Lo dice el humano que se la vive al pendiente de un show televisivo para niñas y pasó mas de un año creando un videojuego al respecto _(O.O!)

_**/JOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOO/**_

-: (UuU) ¡JOOOJOO! Te atrape amigo JEJEJEJEJEEE. . . . (O-O) _Pero en serio, ¡¿Acaso observas a mi jefe desde una ventana todos los días?!_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA/**_

-: (¡O_O!)_ ¡Ó ACASO TIENES MALVADOS PODERES MENTALES QUE USAS CON MI JEFE ¿NO ES VERDAD?!_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

C-e: (n.n) JEJEJEJEJEJEJE. . . . ¡Veamos el primer segmento del programa, veamos lo que los románticos tiene para ofrecernos

_**/YEEEEEYYY/**_

**.**

**[¡CORAZONES, CORAZONES EN LOS OJOS DE TODOS LOS PONIS DEL MUNDO!. . . OH, NO. . .ESPEREN, NO ES AMOR, SON SOLO LAS CURAZADAS SIN MARCA, CON SU VENENO DE AMOR OTRA VEZ]**

**[Los románticos]**

C-e: "un lugar en el corazón" es la historia de un unicornio llamado GELEFROST y su cachorro mascota de madera, quienes son dos simples viajeros que se la pasan de lo lindo, compartiendo aventuras y buenos momentos si no, aquí el inicio de la historia

**XXXX**Mi nombre es Gale Frost, soy un unicornio y me la ha estado viajando buscando mi sitio en este mundo, buscando un sitio en el que me sienta acogido, ya que no sentía que encajaba en mi antiguo hogar, solo quiero encontrar un sitio donde pertenezca, donde pueda vivir en paz, pero no estoy solo en mi búsqueda, en mi búsqueda me acompaña mi compañero Timber, un lobo de madera que encontré cuando era solo un cachorro un día que me había adentrado al bosque Everfree, desde entonces me ha acompañado, es lo más cercano que he tenido de un amigo, ya que como me la he pasado viajando, no he conocido a muchos ponies, la única poni con la que me relacionado es mi prima, quien también se encuentra de viaje, pero ella lo hace por su trabajo, mi cutie mark es un copo de nieve, esto debido a que mi especialidad es la magia de hielo. En estos momentos me encuentro a las afueras del bosque Everfree, donde tengo planeado pasar la noche para mañana adentrarme a este para acortar camino hacia Hoofington, no me asustaba el bosque, ya que me he adentrado a este varias veces para acortar camino, y ya tengo en cuenta los peligros que puedo encontrarme, sin contar que si me pierdo puedo contar con el sentido del olfato de Timber, el cual era muy agudo, en cierta forma, el bosque no me significaba problema, solo esperábamos el día de mañana al lado de una fogata

-Mañana será un día duro compañero-dije acariciando a Timber en la frente-¿Estás preparado?-

Este solo me contesto dando un enérgico ladrido, tal parece que estaba más ansioso que nervioso, y puedo decir que yo estaba igual, esperaba con ansias llegar a la ciudad, solo espero, que hay sea donde pertenezco** XXXX**

-: (con voz súper seria) lo que paso después fue que. . . _a Gale le dio un infarto, cuando se dio cuenta que su mascota se estaba incinerando en el fuego y lo que estaba sosteniendo entre sus cascos era la verdadera madera de la fogata_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

C-e: si pensaron que las locuras de nuestro dragón favorito, junto con las reninas de la nación terminaron. . ._Pues si, por ahora si terminaron. . ._ pero lo que comenzó ahora, es nada mas y menos que otra gran aventura, la cual es "Spike, el gran y poderoso Casanova" historia que llega a sus protectores de pantalla, donde nuestro amiguito, enfrentará su mas grande reto aun. . . así es. . . "_La toda farsante trixie". . . y e aquí a la mala de la historia, preparando su movida malévola_

**XXXX**Dentro del mismo carruaje había algunas velas, las suficientes como para alumbrar, en frente de las velas se encontraba una Unicornio color azul sentada mientras leía varios libros a la vez todos flotando alrededor suyo mientras que con su misma magia mesclaba algunos ingredientes finales para completar la pócima que estaba elaborando debajo de ella.

-Ahora… un poco de jugo de arcoíris… la agito con una pluma de Pegaso y… ¡Listo!, ¡Aha!, ¡La gran y poderosa Trixie ha elaborado una poderosa poción!-

Trixie dejó caer los libros a su alrededor y se le quedó viendo a la poción que había estado elaborando por más de tres horas.

-Ahora… ¿de qué sirve?-

No había pensado en eso

-¿Debería probarla?, no, no creo que sea sensato… ¡TUS GRITOS NO ME AYUDAN, MIKE, YO DECIDO QUE HACER!- le gritó exasperada a su propio sombrero el cual reposaba en una pequeña silla.** XXXX**

-: (O_O)Ah, no se ustedes, pero creo que. . . _Ella cree que secuestro el sombrero seleccionador de Harry Potter_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

-: Peo si creen que el delirio de trixie es su único problema mental. . . . Pues, no, ella tiene muchos, muchos otros más aun

**XXXX **Dejó el pequeño frasco en un estante y se tapó con una toalla y una se recostó en una bolsa de patatas que encontró (Robó) por ahí.

Mañana intentaría recuperarse, pondría un show de magia con magia de verdad, debía llegar a Ponyville, sin embargo esa maldita nieve no se lo facilitaba en lo absoluto, no había hecho nada más que tropezar y tropezar en la maldita nieve

De seguro Twilight tenía un hechizo para pasar fácilmente por la nieve

Ella lo puede hacerlo todo con su magia, después de todo.

Cerró los ojos cansados, estaba muerta, le faltaba comida, agua, respeto, incluso poder, justo ahora lo único que podía hacer era levitar algunas cosas, mañana cuando desayunara algo, recobraría sus fuerzas.

De seguro Twilight tenía un buen desayuno.

¡DEMONIOS! Otra vez estaba pensando en eso, se había prometido a sí misma no caer en esas tonterías de celos y melodramas, NO, debía ser fuerte, humilde, ahora era la gran y humilde Trixie… o algo así, no lo recordaba, ese día no estaba pensando con claridad.** XXXX**

-: (sarcástico) _¡¿En serio?! WOOOOO. . . ¡No me di cuenta con esa mirada loca que tenia, sus gritos a objetos inanimados y su les*%$*ca atracción por Twi!_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

C-e: "la lucha por una vida mejor" continúa con el humano Mark, quien sigue ayudando a la princesa de los insectos en su cruzada por dominar al mundo poni, pero al parecer, nada va tal lo esperado, pues nuestros muchachos son atacados por una Manticora. . _Así es, otra manticora más que aparece y que decide atacar a otro humano. . . de nuevo, pero, la pelea deja una terrible perdida, una muy terrible perdida_

**XXXX**-Huuuuuu… demasiados golpes por hoy…- dijo nuestro amigo bípedo incrustado en un árbol

-_Pudo ser peor…- Mark recordó aquellas palabras que salieron de su boca hace no mucho_

_-_Iba a decir que pudo haber sido un vendedor ambulante..., pero una manticora? Quien lo hubiera imaginado (sarcasmo)

El humano se desincrusto del árbol todo aboyado, se sacudió su ropa, se quitó algunas astillas de su cuerpo y rápidamente después se puso a buscar…

-¿¡Donde, donde, donde estas!?- dijo desesperado el humano

-¡No puedo perderte así!

-¡No después de todo lo que hemos pasado!

-¡Yo no dejare que nada te pase!

-¡Si me escuchas dime donde te encuentras!

-¡Ooooh no!** XXXX**

-: (¡O_O!). . . ¡CIELOS, NO, NO, NO ¿QUÉ PASARA?

_**/OOOHH/**_

**XXXX **-¿¡Acaso estas herida!?

-¡Mi preciosa!

-¿Cómo pude dejar que te hicieran esto…?

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!- grito con lágrimas en los ojos el humano

-¡TE HAN ARAÑADO PARTE DE LA PANTALLA!- Grito el humano al ver su preciado celular algo dañado cerca del árbol

-¡TE MALDIGO MENDIGO GATO SUBDESARROLLADO!** XXXX**

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

-: (Súper sarcasmo) _¡OH, NO, PERO QUE TRAGEDIA, UN POBRE CELULAR DAÑADO NOOO, ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO, CIELOS!_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

_-: ¡Que perdida, ¿Qué acaso las bestias salvajes no saben que Tan solo han existido más de 4000, 0000, 0000, 0000, 000 celulares en el mundo humano y que tan solo cada seis meses inventan un nuevo diseño para vender en escala global?!_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH/**_

-:_ ¡Te maldigo "Peligro de extinción" te maldigo!_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

C-e: "_Amigas y rivales". . .(:}) es lo que son todas las hembras en el mundo. . ._

_**/HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHA/**_

_-: _también es la historia romántica entre la princesa Celestia y el humano llamado "Cazador" donde vemos a nuestra querida princesa del sol, estar celosa por otra poni, la cual cree que puede quitarle a su macho y alejarla de ella y hoy vemos, como la princesa pide de la mejor ayuda para calmarse y alejar toda duda de su cabeza. . . ¿Y quienes la ayudaran? Pues la mas expertas en armonía. . ._y en conocer a humanos en cada mendiga historia que sale en esta pagina, las todo poderosas Seis Principales_

**XXXX**¿para qué crees que nos haya llamado la princesa? –dijo Applejack mientras caminaban a través de los pasillos del palacio con rumbo al salón del trono

-no lo sé, solo espero que no sea nada de qué preocuparnos –contesto Twilight algo apresurada –lástima que Spike se quedara en ponyville

-no lo culpes –respondió Rainbow dash –después de todo le prometió a las Cutie Mark Crusaders a limpiar de desastre que hicieron en la biblioteca esto último dijo con una leve risotada lo cual disgusto un poco a Twilight – ¿Qué? No puedes negar que fue gracioso

-yo no opino lo mismo –respondió con indignación –sobre todo cuando arruinaron le libro que estaba escribiendo sobre los humanos –pero todas suspiraron ya cansadas

-cada día dices que haces grandes avances con eso, pero la gran mayoría de los libros que han publicado sobre ellos, ellos mismos nos los dieron –exclamo Applejack

-si… –dijo Fluttershy asustada –sobre todo sus….hábitos…alimenticios

-oh, vamos, no son tan malos, además les recuerdo que nos dijeron que no comen ponis –dijo Rarity –y que todos ellos son vegetariano** XXXX**

-: ¡Oh pero claro que si!. . .(UuU) ¡_Mi Jefe, Chico-Escudo siempre pide una cosa "vegetariana" en el almuerzo, con algo que los humanos llaman lechuga, jitomate, queso amarillo, pepinillos, salsa, bollos de pan y una cosa ahumada de color café que los humanos llaman hamburguesa!_

_**/HYY-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA/**_

-: Pero descubrimos más adelante, que no fue la princesa quien solicito la ayuda, si no su querido esposo "Cazador"

**XXXX**-bueno para que nos mandaste llamar, si no te das cuenta algunas tenemos cosas importantes que planear –dijo Rarity

-Rarity…yo pienso que los desfiles de modas que tienes no son tan importantes –dijo Applejack –que el ahora rey de Equestria

-lo siento

**. . .**

-pero ese no es el problema –exclamó algo nervioso –el problema es que Celestia parece estar celosa de Amalthea –todas lo miraron con algo de intriga –el problema es que ella esta agradecida conmigo por salvarla, y temo que eso a Celestia no la haga sentirse tranquila

-bueno eso es verdad, recuerdo que la princesa era muy sobre protectora conmigo –dijo Twilight –y muchas veces casi le alzaba la voz a quien quisiera molestarme –todas la miraron con nerviosismo

-por ello les pido también que durante la velada, mantengan a Celestia y Amalthea alejadas una de la otra –casi les suplicaba –no quiero que pase en su estado, sobre todo ya que en su condición, las hormonas….bueno ellas es algo esporádica, no quiero que algo pase y lo malinterprete…y algo me pase** XXXX**

-: (Ó-o?). . . . _Dos yegua. . .repito, Dos yeguas te quieren *$$$*. . . ¡¿Y TU LAS QUIERES MANTENER ALEJADAS?_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

_-: Bueno, supongo que la honestidad en un matrimonio, te aleja de cumplir el trió de tus sueños_

¿?: ¿Peo por que dices tremenda cosa?

_**/WOOOOOOOO/**_

C-e: (O.O!) pero si es AppleJack, damas caballeros

_**/YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYY/**_

A.J.: (la poni saludo a todo mundo, y después vuelve a mirar al chico escudo) Oye amigo, por que dices tales cosas de la relación de la princesa

C-e: Por que es verdad y es una celoso mandona loca sobre protectora

A.J.: Pero ¿Qué hay de malo en ser cuidadosa con la gente que quieres?. . .

C-e: ¡Oh, espera un minuto, ¿dijiste sobre protectora así como, sentimental y cuidadosa de otros?

A.J.: AAWWW, Si, eso es ser sobre protector

C-e: ¡OOOHH, no, entonces me equivoque, yo quise decir otra cosa, pero me confundí!

A.J.: ¡Ah, ¿si?!

C-e: si. . .

A.J: ¿Con que te confundiste entonces?

C-e: (:}) _Yo pensé, que ella se refería a que era muy "sobre protegida" en. . . "ese" otro aspecto de ahí abajo_

_**/HYYYYY-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

A.J.: (¡O/ _ / O!). . . . .

C-e: _¡Oh, ya entendiste el chiste pequeña poni!_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

C-e: ¡Veamos los de Aventura!

_**/YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYY/**_

**.**

**[PONIS GUERRERAS, PRINCESAS GUERRERAS, ELEMENTOS GUERRERAS, TODAS PRESUMIENDO SUS "ARMADURAS" SUPER CHIDAS, Y AL FINAL. . . EL NOMBRE DEL SEGMENTO APARECE Y ESTE ES ATRAVESADO A LA MITAD POR UNA ESPADA]**

**[LOS DE AVENTURA]**

C-e: los "Guardianes elementales" regresa, a través de esta historia ya vimos como los pequeños ayudantes se vuelven poderosos y fuertes, para rescatar a las chicas y a la nación poni del terrible caos, pero algo que me ha llamado la atención desde hace un tiempo atrás, fue su introducción la cual definitivamente se adapta en cada capitulo

**XXXX**

El Plan de Dalila

(Los Caballeros del Zodiaco (saint seiya) Soundtrack 1)

La batalla más grande de todos los tiempos ha comenzado, valor jóvenes guerreros de la esperanza, deben cruzar por los cuatro templos del eclipse lo más rápido posible e impedir que las tinieblas se apoderen del mundo, luego del recuentro de los guardianes con sus seres queridos, los 4 pequeños deciden continuar su lucha desesperada por salvar al mundo, al ingresar al tercer templo se dan cuenta de que este no parece tener fin y se dan cuenta de que cayeron en una trampa, en ese momento Dalila aparece frente a ellos y les revela su plan para luego mandarlos a otra dimensión, sin embargo gracias a los rápidos reflejos de Spike, este logra salvar a una de sus amigas, se trata SweetieBelle quien lucha desesperadamente para derrotar a la perversa loba y sacar a sus amigos de esa dimensión.

(Fin del Resumen)

**XXXX**

-:_ Ah. . .si, bueno. . . _(n.n)_ ¡No tengo Ni la mas *&&&%* idea de cual canción hablas!_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

-: _porque, de lo poco que me acuerdo, es que esa caricatura tenia un tema de entrada muy, muy, pero muy G**y_

_**/AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

-: y este chiste debió ir en estilo animes

_**/JEJE/**_

C-e: "La mansión" es una historia donde vemos a un joven humano pasar por un reto de secundaria, el cual. . . bueno, por que no dejamos que el nos diga

**XXXX**Es el 19 de diciembre, el día ansiado por los alumnos de muchas escuelas por solo ser el principio de las vacaciones.

Alejandro es el único que no está feliz con este día… no porque terminen las clases, eso le encantaría, lo que no desea es ir al reto de fin de clases.

¿Qué es este reto? Se preguntaran, pues este reto es otorgado a un alumno que pasa a secundaria cada año, pero esto es solo para uno nada más.

La ruleta siempre decide quién va, y esta vez, lo eligió a él… y es la peor opción posible ¿Por qué? Pues porque es el alumno más miedoso del colegio.

Se asusta de las sombras, reflejos, incluso de las arañas e insectos…** XXXX**

-: (Ó-o?) _Eso es todo, niño. . . hay peores cosas a las cuales tenerles miedo. . . ¡Un Ejemplo es el matrimonio!_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

**XXXX**-Amigos… no quiero entrar ahí…- Dice Alejandro, el cual tiene 13 años, pelo café medianamente largo, 1,67 metros de altura y usa la ropa del colegio que cursa, la cual consiste en pantalones grises, polera blanca con el logo del colegio y en su espalda su mochila, con apenas un cuaderno y un estuche.

-El reto debe ser cursado por el elegido de octavo básico, si no lo hace, será penalizado y humillado ante todos… es mejor que entres a la mansión, Alejandro- Dice Jorge, el cual tiene 14 años, pelo negro oscuro, 1,70 metros de altura y además tiene la misma ropa que Alejandro, con la diferencia que no lleva su mochila.

Alejandro sabe exactamente lo que pasara si no entra… pero si entra sabe lo que pasara también… una decisión bastante difícil.** XXXX**

Entre los cascos del anfitrión poni, había una gallina de plástico echa para bromas y este juguete estaba completamente lubricado en aceites naturales para la piel. El poni tenía cierta sonrisa malévola y a la vez divertida en su rostro.

-: yo preferiría que no entraras. . . (:j) _oh si, hace tiempo que no tenemos una excelente novatada por aquí_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA/**_

¿?: (entra en escena) oye, ya estoy lista

_**/YEEEEEEEEYY/**_

C-e: ¡oh que bien Fluttershy! ¡Me alegra que vinieras!

Fluttershy: (n.n) gracias por invitarme. . . (O.O) la Pegaso pone todo su atención en el pollo de goma) ¡Oh valla, ¿acaso es hora de eso que querías mostrarme con el pollo?!

C-e: (O.O) ah. . . . . .(discretamente arroja el pollo de goma, muy lejos)

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

C-e: (n.n*) _¡Ah, bueno, tal vez mas tarde Fluttershy ¿quieres? Es que estoy. . . ocupado!_

Fluttershy: ¡Oh!. . . de acuerdo (la poni empieza a salir fuera de escena)

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA/**_

C-e: (el anfitrión poni da un paso al frente para estar mas cerca de la cámara y así poder murmurar) _Como dije. . . ya paso mucho tiempo_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA/**_

C-e: "en crónicas de un hermoso arcoíris" nuestro depresivo humano. . . ya saben, el del chiste de trampa de oso del capitulo anterior. . . ¡Bueno, pues esta de regreso y "¿Qué le pasara?" se preguntaran. . .bueno, pues nuestro amigo. . ¡Tiene un contacto del primer tipo!

**XXXX**Me encontraba caminado al lado de una carretera en total oscuridad pensando en el pasado, lo que viví y lo que le paso a mi felicidad. Al ir pensado en todo esto no podía evitar sentirme triste por los recuerdos que mi mente revivía ante mi, y derramar algunas lagrimas por ellos.

Sin darme cuenta en la total oscuridad, mientras caminaba, resbale por una pequeña saliente que me izo rodar barias veces antes de detenerme a la orilla de un pequeño rió, que Era muy tranquilo, decidí comer algo y hacer una fogata para descansar un poco de la larga caminata.

**. . . **

con un poco de agua del rio me dispuse a apagar la fogata, cuando de repente mire al cielo y algo llamo mi atención, vi una especia de estrella fugaz en el firmamento, que al verla me pareció extraña como si se dirigiera hacia mí, después de unos segundo me di cuenta que Era verdad que se dirigía hacia mí, pero note como si se estuviera deteniendo y pensé que era muy extraño

**. . . **

Hera esa extraña luz que parecía una estrella fugas y al observarla por un momento vi que estaba cayendo un poco mas adelante de donde yo estaba, tome mis cosas y empecé a correr a donde se dirigía la luz y al hacer esto note como la luz de la luna empezaba a brillar mas iluminando mi camino y vi que el agua con las luz de la luna, se veía una hermoso resplandor reflejado, seguí corriendo y pensé porque es que me dirijo hacia una luz extraña en un bosque, pero de inmediato sentí como si esa luz me llamara, como si estuviera hay por mi por alguna extraña razón solo lo sentía y eso bastó para seguir adelante.

**. . .**

al acercarme cada vez más note que luz se acercaba hacia mi hasta el punto de casi poder tocarla cuando la luz dijo:

-hola humano, veo que estas triste y solo

Al escuchar esto quede en shock y mi mente se volvió un caos de pensamientos, asta que la luz dijo otra vez con una voz femenina y una poco más tranquila que la primera ves

-no tengas miedo, no te haré daño** XXXX**

-: (imita la voz femenina) _No te lastimare. . . (su voz se hace grave) ¡Solo te voy a llevar al espacio y a disecar por el bien de la ciencia!_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

C-e: "Joya invernal" nos dejo impactados con el baile erótico de la princesa de la zona helada, recuerdan

**[La TV. Muestra un corte de la princesa bailando y cantando atrevidamente]**

-: (indica con el casco) _Ese mero estoy hablando_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

-: Pues al parecer, cómo castigo por su tan extravagante baile, la madre de la joven princesa decreto que su hija quedaría recluida en el castillo por un periodo de tiempo indefinido, pero tratándose de un espíritu rebelde como el de la princesa, las cosas no irán bien

**XXXX **-Anky…hija ¿puedo entrar?... te traigo algo de comer…- Den hablaba desde el otro lado de la puerta, sin embargo jamás recibió respuesta -…Debes de comer, no desayunaste…hija- el Pegaso suspiro sabía que no podía presionar a su hija –Tu madre solo lo hace porque te ama, ambos te amamos- siguió el silencio, el Pegaso dejo la bandeja en el suelo –Cuando quieras hablar ahí estaremos para ti hija, sé que no te gusta estar aquí pero podemos hacer el castillo más divertido si eso ayuda- se fue del lugar un poco indeciso.

La princesa no aguantaba las palabras de su padre ¿acaso el también estaba de acuerdo con tenerla encerrada para siempre? Ya no podía contar con ninguno de los dos, tendría que tomas medidas desesperadas.

Primero iría por ese desgraciado ladrón a recuperar lo que le pertenecía, y luego se largaría lejos de la Zona Helada a buscar su propia vida. Dio media vuelta dejando el balcón, jalo con furia las sabanas y cortinas de su habitación, al no poder usar magia se le hizo difícil; las amarro para hacer una larga cuerda que la llevara hasta el suelo.

Una vez que se aseguro de que estuviera bien atada el extremo de la sabana se preparo, no sabía que tan lejos se había escapado el ladrón pero daría con el tarde o temprano, se puso una capa morada con bordes de peluche blanco que era su favorita, preparo una pequeña alforja con algunas cosas que pudiera necesitar y por ultimo sobre su almohada dejo su corona, no quería ser princesa si significaba ser prisionera en su propio castillo.

Se agarro de su cuerda improvisada y comenzó a bajar lentamente** XXXX**

-: (O.O) ¡WOOOOOO!. . . estoy sorprendido, Miles de jóvenes muchachos potros, intentan siempre escapar de sus padres y muchos lo cumplen pero. . . _(:}) ¡Pero estoy sorprendido, por que, Esta es la primera vez que veo a una "Hembra" que siquiera lo intenta!_

_**/JJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOJJOOJJOOO/**_

A.J.: (entra con la ceja alzada) ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? Potro loco, dime ¿eh?

C-e: ¡Creo que fuiste totalmente capaz de escucharme a la perfección joven A.J.!

A.J.: ¡ENTONCES DICES QUE LA HEMBRAS NO SERIAMOS CAPASES DE HACER ALGO TAN OSADO!

C-e: ¡Por supuesto que no!. . . . (:}) _¡Solo las que si tienen pelotas para ser así de bravas!_

_**/JJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOJJOOJJOOO/**_

A.J.: (OnO). . . . .

C-e: ¡Oh por favor A.J.!. . . . Es solo un chiste, por supuesto que no esta bien huir de casa. . . y quienes se marchan por que se creen las victimas, son tan solo unos idiotas

A.J.: Bueno. . . de acuerdo, me alegra que piense así (entonces sale de escena ya mas tranquila, ya que sabe que el anfitrión no piense de tal manera)

El anfitrión ve a la invitada retirarse, y estando ya al fin solo, de nuevo acorta la distancia entre él y la cámara, para así poder susurrarle algo al público presente en el show.

C-e: _Andando, escapen de casa. . .más herencia para el hermano menor JEJEJEE_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

-: Veamos los que parecen anime

**.**

**[EXPLOSIONES Y BRILLOS DE COLORES, APARECEN LAS SEIS PRINCIPALES AL ESTILO DE ANIMACION JOPONES, DICEN UNAS PALABRAS Y ¡BOOOOM!. . . ELLAS TERMINAN CON VESTUARIO DE ANIMES POPULARES]**

C-e: en "El verdadero dios del mundo" las cosas siguen radicales, no solo por que sabemos más de nuestra querida FlutterShy, quien fue profundamente dañada por su padre cuando el la *&&%&%* y *###$#* cuando ella *&&%%$&%* además de que la *###"#"#"* cuando ella solo tenia seis míseros años de edad

FlutterShy: (entra con la mirada completamente impactada) _y-yo. . . y-yo. . . . q-que_

C-e: no te molestes amiga mía Fluttershy, son solo cosas del anime. . .MMMM. . . Típicas por así decir

_**/HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/ **_

C-e: Si no mira, aquí un cortó tuyo y tu vida miserable y llena de dolor con tus padres

**XXXX -**

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

_**CONTENIDO CENSURADO, NO APTO PARA TODA LA GENTE DEL PÚBLICO**_

_**AGUARDE**_

_**.**_

_**. . **_

_**. . .**_

**-XXXX**

Flutter shy: (O-O). . . . . . . (T.T) MMMMMMHHH

A.J.: (entra en escena para conciliar a su amiga) Uh, ya no llore, no llore mi terroncito de azúcar, no llores, eso no paso, no paso en verdad. . . eso solo es una tontería japonesa, no llore, no llore, ya estoy aquí. . .( la toma entre sus cascos y la reconforta) ven, ven, ven, vamos por un helado para la Nena consentida, anda vamos yo te llevo

La poni granjera empieza a retirar a su amiga del lugar, pero en lo que se van la granjera le da una mirada acusadora al anfitrión poni.

C-e: ¡¿QUÉ?!. . . ¡YO NO HICE NADA!. . . .!FUE EL ANIME!

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

C-e: (ya una vez solo, el anfitrión mira a la cámara muy, pero muy feliz) JEEJEE. . . ._Teníamos que hacer ese chiste, a la de a fuerzas. . . . . y ya se recuperara la pobre_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

-: ¡Ahora, Los crossover damas y caballeros!

.

**[EN EL ESPACIO, APARECE UN PLANETA TIERRA, A ESTE LE SIGUE OTRO, LUEGO OTRO, LUEGO OTRO PLANETA TIERRA Y OTRO MAS Y OTRO Y OTRO Y OTRO Y OTRO Y OTRO, Y OTRO Y OTRO. . . . ESPEREN, ESPEREN ¡ESTAN DEMASIADO CERCA, DEJEN YA DE SALIR! ¡NO, NO, VAN CHOCAR, NO. . ."BOOOOM"]**

**[LOS CROSSOVER]**

C-e: esta semana nos dio mucho de que hablar el choque masivo de reinos, en esta ocasión iniciamos con lo que paso recientemente en la "reencarnación" donde, el asunto de la prima de Héctor todavía no se soluciona, pero descuiden, ya pasara. . .pero mientras tanto, en este ultimo capitulo. . .vimos nuestra amiga FLAMER, embarcarse en una aventura multiversal, Digna del nerd mas grande del mundo. . . . _Solo que con una chica, en lugar de un nerd_

_**/JEJEJEJE/**_

_**XXXX**_El ambiente oscuro que era el núcleo comenzaba a aclararse, quedando ahora como uno azulado pero conservando su toque espacial. A la vista se podían ver diferentes galaxias, decenas de ellas y todas rodeándome.

Algo que me llamó la atención era que no me encontraba en mi forma de unicornio, a los pocos segundos me pude fijar que una vez mas tenía dedos, 5 de ellos en cada una de mis manos, había olvidado como era sentirlos al cerra mis puños. Luego pude ver el resto de mi cuerpo; era humana una vez mas, usando la ropa que tenía la última vez que viajé a la tierra. Mi cabello había crecido de igual manera, necesitaba un corte siendo sincera.

*Bienvenida una vez mas al núcleo, portadora*

No necesitaba preguntar para saber que esa voz era la de Cut.

*Supongo que recordará este lugar de su última visita*

-Si… aún lo recuerdo…- Respondí yo viendo a mi alrededor.

*Muy bien portadora, estoy seguro de que usted se preguntará cual es el objetivo de este lugar, ¿Cierto?*

Asentí ante aquella pregunta.

*Muy bien, para ser directo le diré que este lugar es desde donde se puede tener a cualquier espacio dimensional existente en el multiverso*

-¿Espacio dimensional?-

*Algún mundo, dimensión, realidad, universo. Son muy complejos portadora, sin mencionar el hecho de que cada día nacen cientos de espacios dimensionales*

-Entiendo..-_** XXXX**_

-: (habla con voz tonta, como para explicar algo simple a un bebe) _¡Muy bien niños, Esto es lo que nosotros los adultos llamamos. . "las estrellitas y planetitas" verán, cuando dos galaxias se aman, pero Mucho, Mucho, Mucho! ¡Una galaxia se quita su cinturón de orión y la otra galaxia muestra. . .!_

Pero antes de que el anfitrión poni terminara su oración FlutterShy entro y cómo si nada le grito con (media) fuerza al poni gris.

Fluttershy: ¡NO PONI ESCUDO, TU NO!. . . NNNN-NO

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

C-e: Pero. .

Fluttershy: NNNN-NO!

C-e: Yo. . .

Futtershy: NNN-No!

C-e: PERO. . .

Fluttershy: ¡QUE NOOOOOOO! ¡MMMMM-NO!

C-e: ¡AAAASSSSSHH! (Ú / 3 / Ú)

Fluttershy: Bien(y sale de escena)

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

C-e: En "Realidades, tiempo y un lobo" es. . . es. . . _algo. . .creo yo. . ._

_**/EJEJEJEJE/**_

-:Donde vemos al famoso Lobo guerrero salvaje. .. héroe de la nación poni, templario y replica de Taylor Lauther. . . es el héroe de esta aventura, pero verán. . .la verdad ya no se que pasa aquí, pues creo que a propósito las princesas lo aventaron fuera de su mundo

**XXXX **Guerrero salvaje caminaba tranquilamente caminaba por el castillo buscando la habitación de la princesa luna -¿Dónde era que quedaba?, ¡savia que debía memorizar el camino envés de solo irme con ira!- sigue caminando perdido en el enorme palacio –Dios por favor ayúdame a encontrar el camino para ayudar al inocente y repara lo malo que he hecho- sigue caminando par darse cuenta que estaba en una sección del palacio donde nunca había estado -¡rallos! Juro que si encuentro la habitación de luna le besare el trasero a un arzobispo-

En ese momento una habitación llama su atención, una con muchos libros y un gran reloj de arena en medio, se acerca lentamente al reloj viéndose reflejado en él.

-campeón- escucha la voz de la princesa detrás de él.

-su majestad- dice volteándose, a lo que por accidente derriba el reloj de arena con la espada, este cae sobre el suelo rompiéndose en muchos pedazos -mierda, ¿porque esto me pasa siempre que una princesa me habla en una biblioteca con enormes relojes de arena en medio de estas?-

Lentamente la arena empezó a despedir un extraño brillo dorado mientras subía por las patas del lobo rodeándolo rápidamente ante los ojos de confusión del can que empezaban a ser cubiertos por la arena al igual que todo su cuerpo.

Al abrir los ojos la arena se había ido y él se encontraba en un lugar completamente oscuro, vacio e infinito. Ante esta situación el lobo olfatea el aire tratando de encontrar algún aroma que lo guie, pero este nunca aparece –hola…. ¡hola!... ¿hay alguien por aquí?-

Desde detrás de él se ve una luz a lo que el lobo se voltea rápidamente encontrándose con un anciano pony de una gran barba blanca, sentado y escribiendo con una pluma en un pergamino sobre un escritorio –asique alguien mas ha venido- lentamente en anciano se voltea a gs** XXXX**

-: ¡OH DIOS MIO, ES EL DIRECTOR DE HOWARDS, ES ESTE DOMBULDOR!

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA/**_

-: SI, GS ya se convirtió en un nuevo héroe del universoy se preguntaran; ¿donde ira primero? ¿se unirá con Héctor, detendrá la horda de la aniquilación, luchara contra las fuerzas de Mickey, se unirá a un escudaron de soldados intergalácticos, se volverá humano, se unirá a un equipo de súper héroes?. . . NO, EL IRA A. . . . (O nO) se muestra aséptico de repente) _a masacres despiadadas_

**XXXX**-podrás pelear en muchas batallas y protegerás a los inocentes-

Vuelve a verlo -acepto- en ese momento brilla el poso debajo del lobo en el cual cae este –AHHHH- abre los ojos encontrándose junto a un precipicio rocoso con mar la derecha –donde estoy- se da cuenta que estaba convertido en humano armado con un gran escudo, una lanza y una pequeña espada todo de bronce al igual que el yelmo y la coraza que tenia. Al voltear ve que estaba en una fila de humanos armados igual que él mirando fieramente adelante.

Batalla de las termopilas: año 480 A.C.

-oye amigo- le dice al hombre al que miraba –alerta, aquí vienen-

Guerrero salvaje sigue mirando a tras y ve un gran ejercito con menos de la mitad de este con la uniforme que traía puesto –creo haber escuchado de esto- todos los soldados se ponen en posición de combate con los escudos alzados y las lanzas adelante mientras se agachaban -¿Qué pasa?- pregunta mientras se voltea viendo a un aun mayor ejercito de hombres con pintas arabicas antiguas corriendo hacia ellos -¡AHÍ MAMÁ!- grita antes de ponerse en posición como sus compañeros.** XXXX**

En anfitrión ya no tenía su traje elegante. Llevaba puesto un traje y escudo. Cómo también sus bíceps estaba cubiertos de material digital para adaptar a 3d y así hacerlo ver fuerte y grande como todo un semental.

-: _¡ESTO, NO ES, EQUESTRIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (Alza un casco y trata de golpear al viento ¡JYYYYAAAAAHHHGG!_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHA/**_

El anfitrión se toma un minuto para recuperar el aliento y recuperar las fuerzas, mientras el publico seguía riendo.

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH/**_

C-e: (ya mas tranquilo) Pero si creen que eso fue lo mas loco, en "el credo de Equestria, y el credo de asesinos" vemos una maraña de historia excusando lo horrible de la religión y lo puro del mundo poni y si tienen duda, solo es suficiente leer el principio para comprender que pasa

**XXXX**¿Te has preguntado, que hace a Equestria tan "perfecto"?, Fuera de esas guerras mágicas de miles de años, algún gobierno corrupto o alguna injusticia?, bueno.

En esta historia es lo que leerás, en esta historia hablaremos de: "La guerra secreta".

Una guerra librada discretamente, una guerra entre "Templarios" y "Asesinos", No se encuentran registros de estos ponis, y si existen, son ponis muy importantes con escasa información, pero de los asesinos, de los asesinos se sabe poco, solo algunos han visto a un poni muy ágil con una túnica blanca con capucha, trepando muros, muy rápidos, Se dice que todos los asesinatos importantes de la historia, Fueron realizados por estos ponis.

Solo se saben las teorías de los templarios que tienen influencia en todas partes del mundo, hasta se dice que la mismísima Princesa Celestia es una templaría, solo rumores, o al menos eso quieren pensar.

Y de los asesinos, se sabe mucho menos, como si fueran solo ponis que JAMAS existieron, ponis que solo nacieron para matar, nacieron con sus capuchas y sus habilidades** XXXX**

Ya el anfitrión estaba vestido normal, con sus lentes y traje elegante. Pero ahora, tenía una cara de tonto, que babea como loco viendo la imagen de la pantalla.

**[la imagen muestra a un tipo encapuchado, haciendo carrera urbana]**

-: (O wO) ¡OOOJOJOJJOOOOOO!. . . ¡_YA VISTE LA CAPUCHA DE ESE TIPO!. . . . (O 3O) ES TAAANN FU*%#*NG GRANDE!_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHA/**_

-: _¡LO DIGO EN SERI, ES MUUUUUY, PERO MUUUYY, GRANDE!_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA/**_

-: ¡_DE VERDAD, ES SO F*$$$$*G GRANDE!_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH A/**_

-: ¿_Cómo ven con esa cosa tan, pero tan grande puesta?_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

C-e: ¡BUENO! (se limpia la baba) en producciones de la casa, en el "Inframundo de Luna" vimos cosas raras, hermanas secuestradas y sueños que no fueron para nada húmedos

_**/JEJEJE/**_

-: Pero quienes fueron los villanos detrás de este terrible hola de crímenes, pues Luna se preparo par buscar a su tan amado hermana. .. y ¿Cómo? Dirán ustedes. . .bueno, solo imagínense una canción de aventura del la leyenda de zelda y disfruten

**XXXX **Se dio media vuelta, haló de las riendas de su caballo y se marcho a la carrera. Ya a la distancia la princesa hiso aparecer los tatuajes de media luna de su rostro, y en un pestañear (¡FLASSHH!) ella y su corcel desaparecen envueltos en una luz.

_¡FLAAASSHHH!_

Por el tranquilo camino de una carretera, todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que un destello azulado ilumino de repente el camino, y de él salieron la princesa junto su corcel. Los tatuajes de la princesa resplandecieron una vez más y otro destello los cubrió a ambos.

_¡FLAAASSHHH!_

El brillo mágico lo ilumino todo y de este apareció la princesa. Ahora en un moderno puente que unía los caminos montañosos. Algunos automovilistas del camino vieron impresionados a la jinete y como esta rebasaba sus automóviles. Los tatuajes de luna brillaron y entonces desapareció.

_¡FLAAASSHHH!_

El resplandor azulado llamo la atención de unos granjeros. Estos gritaron sorprendidos cuando la princesa salía a todo galope de los grandes y dorados maizales. La jinete saltó por encima de la barda de madera y antes de que su corcel pudiera poner los pies en la tierra, ambos desaparecieron en el destello de luz. Los granjeros volvieron a gritar del susto.

_¡FLAAASSHHH!_** XXXX**

-: _¡Después ella apareció en un McDonald, después en un cine polis y después en una tienda de manicura!_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

-: Pero el final del capi llego, cuando Luna al fin llego a la terrible guarida de los chicos malos, y esos nunca creerán quienes son. . .

**XXXX **En una planicie solitaria, el sol se empezaba a ocultar en el horizonte y la princesa cabalgaba a paso lento. Paso a través de unos cuantos arboles y pasto crecido para entonces frenar a su caballo.

-asi que. . . ahí te tienen. . . hummm. . .descuida hermana ya voy (dijo mientras su mirada se posaba en el horizonte)

A lo lejos de donde esta la princesa, se ve perfectamente un enorme y amplio castillo muy colorido, cuyas banderas tienen la figura de una enorme cabeza redonda de color negro y con un par de grandes orejas de ratón** XXXX**

-: ¡OH DIOS MIO, ESO FUE EPICO!. . . . _¡Pero bien, ahora!. . . ¿Alguien además de mi se quedo con mas confusión que aclaración?_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

C-e: En "el efecto nemesis" la batalla para salvar a todos lo mundos. . . de nuevo. . .continua, pero en esta ocasión, no se, la verdad, creo que todos se pusieron borrachos en este capitulo

**XXXX** En ese momento, cierta pony de tierra verde entró en su cuarto.

-Hola Warlock.-dijo ella inocentemente.

-Hola Gamora. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Oh, me aburría un poco, y vine a hacerte compañía.

-¿Y los demás?

-Veamos, Afterlife y Nova dijeron que tenían que encargarse de un asunto. No especificaron que. Y Annihilus dijo que, cito textualmente, "Annihilus no piensa dejar a solas a su hermana con una patética forma de vida aprovechada".

-Pero si no va sola, va con Nova. ¿Porque lo diría?-dijo Warlock reflexivamente.

-Sí, es un misterio.-contestó ella volteando la cabeza.-Bueno, en fin, solo quería saber, ¿tienes planes para hoy?

-Sí, iba a quedarme leyendo estos libros que me prestó Elizabeth. Hay muchas cosas con las que tengo que actualizarme después de 10 milenios apartado.

-Ah, ya veo.-bajo la cabeza un poco triste, mientras Warlock no quitaba los ojos de su libro.-Es que había pensado que tú y yo...

-¿Nosotros que...?

-Nada, es que estaba un poco aburrida.-** XXXX**

-: ¡Oh, yo te puedo decir una manera de quitarte el aburrimiento!. . .ese es. . . Tomar tus cosas, recordar que el mundo esta en peligro, dejar a un lado la calma y ponerse la meta de salvar al mundo, pues por si no lo recuerdas. . . UN MALDITO MANIACO SUELTO INTENTA DESTRUIR TODOS LOS UNIVERSOS! ¡ASÍ QUE SAQUEN SUS TRASEROS ALLÍ AFUERA TODOS USTEDES Y DETENGAN AL *######* ANTES DE QUE LOS PASE A *$$$$$$* ESE MALVADO, CÓMO LOS FLOJOS QUE SON USTEDES!

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA /**_

**XXXX** Elizabeth simplemente salió del cuarto, dejando a Warlock confundido, que se acercó hasta la puerta.

-¡¿Darme cuenta de que?!

Elizabeth comenzó a bajar la escalera, cuando se tuvo de golpe. Empezó a oír un extraño pitido del exterior. Se asomó a la ventana, pero no vio nada. Lo que si notó es que el pitido se intensificaba. Era rítmico, y seguía un patrón. Se detenía un momento, y volvía a empezar. Se asomó cuanto pudo, y vio como un extraño ingenio mecánico emergía para colocarse enfrente suya tras el cristal. Tenía cuatro extraños pliegues que salían detrás suya y unas cuantas luces rojas en el centro y en las esquinas de estos brazos. Además, parecía tener una torreta debajo, y junto las alas superiores, una especie de...

-Oh, no.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de echarse al suelo cuando el rugido ensordecedor de una ametrallador lo cubrió todo, y llovían pedazos de cristales y casquillos, mientras la pared a su espalda se llenaba de agujeros.** XXXX**

-: _tres palabras. . . ¡TE LO DIJE!_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHA/**_

_-:_ LO CUAL NOS TRAE AL PARRAFO DE LA SEMANA

.

**[APARECE UN BRILLANTE Y GRAN TROFEO DORADO EN EL CIELO, ESTE DECIENDE LENTAMENTE Y ENTONCES SE POSA EN EL SUELO. . . ENTONCES LLEGA RARITY, CHRYSALIS, DISCORD Y SOMBRA QUIENES EMPIEZAN A PELEAR POR EL PREMIO Y KAAABOOOOM. . . . LA GANADORA FUE RARITY]**

**[PÁRRAFO, DE LA SEMANA]**

C-e: la autora Kuro, nos dio de que reír con el clip de reliquia invernal, pero no es lo único en lo cual ha estado trabajando, pues en "la aventura de is" un príncipe cansado de no poder ser libre y de no tener a alguien a su lado, es el motivan te por el cual decide recordar a un viejo amigo de la infancia

**XXXX **Era un unicornio como yo, de pelaje color marrón, su crin café y unos enormes ojos también cafés.

Se veía que al igual que yo era el hermano menor de todos, desde que había entrado a la habitación se fuere derechito a un rincón a jugar solo con unos cubos de madera. Por alguna razón me sentía identificado con él, era solitario. Lo pensé un poco antes de acercarme para tratar de hablar con él, al principio me ignoro, pero luego se me quedo viendo muy atentamente, como escaneándome. Otro rato paso (de estarme observando y hacerme sentir incomodo) hasta que por fin hablo.

-Soy Xiang-

Fue lo único que dijo, al menos ya sabía su nombre y creí correcto que el también supiera el mío, a pesar de que era raro.

-Yo soy Aisurando pero puedes llamarme Is, todos lo hacen….etto…aam… ¿quieres jugar conmigo?-

El abrió los ojos muy ampliamente luego paso otro rato observándome, de verdad era un poni muy raro.

-Me gustaría…..¿pero si jugamos….seremos amigos?-** XXXX**

FlutterShy: (gira la cabeza un poco y junta los cascos feliz de la vida) ¡AAWWW!. . . . ¡No es adorable!

-: (o-o) _oh si claro que lo es. . . . . Para un Psicólogo como Freud Tal vez _

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA/**_

-: Pero veamos como dos simples potrillos manejan un mal desarrollo durante la etapa de identificación de roles. . .

**XXXX **Amigos dijo, yo no tenía ningún amigo (Noru no cuenta porque es mi familia) mi corazoncito de potrillo comenzó a latir fuerte por la alegría que me habían provocado tener mi primer amigo –Claro que seremos amigos!- No pude contener mi efusividad, fue la primera vez que Xiang me sonrió, mis mejillas enrojecieron, pero a la fecha aun no sé el motivo.

Toda la tarde jugamos sin descanso, incluso intercambiamos coronas, llegando la noche nos permitieron dormir juntos a pesar de que ya habían preparado la habitación de huéspedes, fue la primera vez que hice lo que un potrillo normal haría en esa situación, construir un fuerte con cojines, almohadas y sabanas.

El tiempo en que el Emperador Yao estuvo en la Zona Helada Xiang y yo éramos inseparables, tener un amigo, no, un mejor amigo era la cosa más genial del mundo, por desgracia el mundo es cruel.** XXXX**

-: (de manera aséptica dice) _dice eso por que nuca vio las bellezas del sexo femenino_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH/**_

_-: pero que fue separo a estos dos amigos bueno veamos_

**XXXX** Una noche que hacia una pijamada con Xiang se escucho un gran alboroto por todo el castillo ¿La razón? El Rey Helado por fin había mostrado el colmillo y eso al Rey Yao no le gusto. En resumen me tuve que separar de mi mejor amigo a la fuerza, pues esa misma noche regresaron al reino de fuego, ese mismo día nos juramos encontrarnos de nuevo sin importar que y luego viajaríamos juntos por el mundo para vivir aventuras, sellamos esa promesa con un pacto de magia (cosa de unicornios).

Ya pasaron seis años desde ese entonces y yo se que Xiang me sigue esperando, de algún modo lo sé.** XXXX**

La poni granjera de color anaranjado mira directo a la cama con una mirada bastante explicita de reproche.

A.J.: (Ó_o?) . . . . (suspira). . . ¡AYAYAAAY Niños!. . . . NO, NO, NOOO. . . Déjenme decirles por que el mundo es cruel, pues por lo que me enseñaron en la Granja, así es como funcionan las cosas en el mundo

La poni toma dos plumas de escribir con su cascos y los empieza a rozar la una contra la otra en un movimiento lento y conciso de "va y ven".

A.J.: _Estas dos plumas. . . . No van para nada juntas_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH/**_

La poni deja las plumas en el suelo y luego recoge dos anillos de plata. Al igual que las plumas, la poni campirana las junta y las rosa, en un movimiento de "va y ven" frente a la cámara.

A.J: _Esto tampoco funciona para nada. . .en lo más mínimo, simplemente no trae satisfacción_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHA/**_

La poni ahora deja uno de los anillos en el suelo, para así recoger una de las plumas. Entonces, ella introduce la pluma en el interior del anillo, y así hace el movimiento de "va y ven" con mucha mas facilidad.

A.J: _Así es como el mundo debe ser feliz, pues así es como funcionan en verdad las cosas, un anillo y una pluma. . .No dos anillos juntos, Ni dos plumas juntas. . . Es Un anillo y una pluma, juntos. . . nada más y nada menos, ¿entendido?_

FlutterShy: (entra en escena) _Oye, espera, vas muy rápido. . . ¿Me lo repites?_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH/**_

C-e_: WOOOU. . .Yo intento explicarles como funcionan las cosas y me regañan feo. . . pero déjenselo a una yegua y no, todo dicen "ella sabe explicar mejor"_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH/**_

(Tema de salida)

C-e: Bueno, damas y caballeros, temo decir que con esto terminamos le programa de hoy, Quiero agradecer a nuestras invitadas, ¡A.J.! y ¡FLUTTERSHY! Por venir el día de hoy a nuestro show

Ambas: muchas gracias damas y caballeros (se inclinan y saludan al mismo tiempo)

C-e: Bueno eso fue el tercer capitulo, no veremos en el último dentro de poco, los esperamos en canterlot, los boletos ya están a la venta en taquillas, no veremos

**Esto fue todo por hoy, esperamos que les gustara y bueno, no se pierdan en próximo capitulo de su show favorito de todos, no se pierdan de. . .**

**¡LA SOPA!**

**. . . . . . .**

* * *

Unas horas mas tarde, después de que ya todos se habían ido y el edificio se veía ya solo y sin nadie. Chico escudo dejo de ver por el retrovisor de su auto. Parece que se tranquilizo, pero pronto algo llamo toda su atención.

-yey. .

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

El muchacho se hizo a un lado, pues fue la misma Fluttershy quien se le apareció al otro lado del espejo del conductor.

-¡MMMGGGG, No. . .no. . .no. . . no, no por favor

El humano se cubrió con sus manos y se paralizo por completo. La Pegaso solo rió para sus adentros y mostró una sonrisa. . ."amable". . . extendió su casco y adentro su pata por la ventana que estaba bajada. Ella acaricio con amabilidad el cabello del humano y solo le sonrió al humano. El pobre chico solo tembló aun mas, mientras la poni retiraba su casco.

-me alegra volver a verte. . . espero que ahora estés mas. . .tranquilo, bueno, debo irme, no hagas estupideces ¿quieres? (¡OuO!)

La pegaso se despidió y lentamente se fue retirando de ahí. El simplemente se descubrió de nuevo y se aseguro de que la poni ya no estuviera ahí. Y si, ya no estaba.

-MMMGGHH. . .MMMJJHHTT. . .. MMMJJJJTTHH. . . (T.T)

Ya solo, el solo intento no dejar escapar el llanto de sus ojos. (fin. . . por ahora)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hoy presentamos:** acabamos

Todos se estaban preparando para entrar al castillo canterlot y tomar sus asientos para el show. Realeza, fanáticos, otras personas, etc. Pero jsto llegando por la puerta trsera, donde se descargaba la comida para el show. Un equipo de desmontacarga, al abrir un camino que contania la comida, descubre algo inusual.

-muy bien, dejemos los bollos y las donas en. . .

-oye mira ahí adentro

-¿Qué?

El poni encargado al fin ve el interior del camión y descubre que dentro, hay un Pegaso anaranjado atrapado en un traje de curo color rosa. El pegaso los ve y con esfuerzo de quita le pelota de la boca

-Ayuda. . . ¿es aquí el show de la sopa?

Ambos desmonta cargas se miran entre ellos.

-PERO QUE. . .

. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Aclaraciones; MLP, no me pertenece, ni el show de "la sopa" de E entretenimiento. El contenido del fic tiene cortos de las historias de MLP FIM, el show tiene el único propósito de entretener con el lado divertido y sarcásticos de los fics de MLP, si acaso tiene una queja sobre su fic apareciendo aquí, Deje un PM para enterarnos de todas sus quejas.

(Acciones del personaje y también caritas de ánimo)

**C-E: **inicio de un nuevo chiste

-: continuación de diálogos

_Chistes: sarcásticos, pesados, ligeros, circunstánciales o de sexo dependiendo del contexto_

**[**Pantallita y secciones del programa**]**

**/**respuesta del publico, como ovaciones, risas, aplausos, etc.** /**

**XX **cortos o fragmentos de las historias **XX**

**para entender el humor de este fic, vean el verdadero show de "The soup" en E entretenimiento televisión.**

**.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..**

(tema de la sopa)

**Que hay fanáticos de la especie poni, de todas partes del mundo, Latinoamérica, Europa, Asia, África y Oceanía, y para quien viva en el ártico. Sean bienvenidos, al show numero uno de esta área de FFN.**

**Sean todos recibidos al Show, de. . .la. . . **

**¡ ¡SOPA! !**

_**/YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYY/**_

**Hoy**_**,**_** tendremos que abarcar mucho de verdad, pues será un show espacial, hoy tenesmos el final de temporada**

**Háganse a un lado, los Couple de la honestidad y del dragón morado, porque la hermana menor, vence a la mayor en:**

"**Dulce corazón"**

**XX **-Hey Silver, ¿no quieres reírte de la flancos en blancos por un rato?- Decía Diamond con voz maliciosa.

-Claro, eso sin duda me alegrara bastante el día.-**X**

**La WWE, llega al mundo poni al fin en:**

"**Un poni contra las cuerdas"**

**XX** Presentador: ¡MISTEEEEEEEEER BROOOONYYYYYY!

_Escucho mi canción de entrada, y aparezco en el escenario en compañía de fuegos artificiales _**XX**

**La harmonía no es solo un tono de ecos, si no también una historia, en:**

"**era de la harmonía"**

**XX** vaya no me había puesto a pensar en eso…-

-pero… Ponyville es tu hogar Twilight- decía Applejack

-bueno, técnicamente Canterlot es mi hogar legítimo…-**XX**

**Algunos M y mensajes se nos unen el día de hoy:**

**XX **C-E: NO INVENTES, NO TE CREO, NN-NOOO **XX**

**Tendremos nuestras últimas visitas en este show, bastante decorosas:**

**XX **¿?: ¡YA LO SE, NO ES GENIAL! !

C-E: (se cubre los oídos) ¡AAAAH! **XX**

**Y nuestro último e irremplazable, Párrafo de la semana:**

**XX **La carta fue escrita a un pulso tembloroso por lo que nuestro expertos en caligrafía han transcrito la nota en limpio, corrigiendo faltas de ortografía pero dejando las mayúsculas y minúsculas que venían originalmente para el análisis y donde ellos analizan la conducta del sujeto durante su escrito.** XX**

**.**

**Con ustedes, un anfitrión tan grande como una estrella en el cielo, el único, el increíble y genial humano:**

**¡CHICO-ESCUDO!**

(termina el tema de entrada)

El escenario del día de hoy, era desde la terraza del castillo de Canterlot, dando al púbico una maravillosa vista de los mismísimos jardines del castillo y más al fondo, las luces de la ciudad parecían luciérnagas. Solo había algo que se metía en el camino la maravillosa vista y eso era una televisión de pantalla plana se sostenía de un tri-pie. Entonces el anfitrión entra en escena, pero ahora más elegantes que nunca, pues ya no estaba vistiendo un simple traje, sino que ahora tenia smoking negro y su rostro mas claro, pues la sombra de barba estaba rasurada (increíble ¿no?).

_**/YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYY/**_

C-E: ¡JEEY!. . . ¿Qué tal damas y caballeros? Espero que estén bien, pues hoy, tendremos el final de temporada de la increíble ¡SOPA!

_**/YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYY/**_

-: ESTAMOS EN CANTERLOT, DAMAS Y OBSECIONADOS CON LOS PONIS!

_**/WOOOOOOOUUUUUHH/**_

-: Si, la cultura, el centro histórico, el estilo medieval, las estatuas, las librerías, la moda, la alta sociedad, la magia. . . (o _ o) al anfitrión se aburre) ¡_UGH! a quien engaño, Manehattan es más asombrosa que este castillo de juguete Disney_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

_-: (OuO) Es la verdad, gente, es la verdad_. . . pero para abrir el show discutamos algunas noticias de. .

**Voz chillona: ¡ES TWILIGTH!**

C-E: Eso es. . . (O – O!) ¡ahora póngale un bozal a esa loca antes de que arruine la entrada!

**Voz chillona: ¿EH? OYE DE QUE. . . ¡AAHHPP. . . .!**

_**/HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

C-E: Gracias personal de la sopa, muchas gracias. . . y si, en noticas de mismísima Twi, la reciente película de "Chicas de Equestria" a causado controversia los últimos días, pero ¿Qué clase de controversia? Bueno, tenemos una lista de quejas al respecto y de quienes, miren a la pantalla (indica con el dedo)

**[Madres de familia, fanáticos, anti-fanáticos, críticos de tv, los ANIMINUS, Wikilikcs departamento de defensa de EUA, fans de Anime, el señor Chávez desde el infierno, superman y el mismo Dalai lama]**

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

-: Según las quejas, se dicen que esta película puede afectar la trama de la cuarta temporada y que esto significaría un cambio radical en la saga. . . _ Además, también esta película causa tensiones en los tratados de paz entre Corea del norte, por que su primer ministro no le gusto y culpa a america de eso_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

_-: se dice también que científicos se volvieron locos Y Crearon una combinación de la gripe porcina y abiar en un laboratorio de estados unidos (realmente) como amenaza por esta película_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

_-: ¡También, se dice que los fanáticos en Turquía de MLP, salieron a las calles el día del estreno para celebrar la película, pero por desgracia, el gobierno anti-fanático de MLP, lanzo a la policía militar para detener a los manifestantes de la harmonía con gases pimienta y bombas molotov! Hubo mucha sangre y destrucción, por eso los problemas de la semana pasada_

_**/HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

-: _Y también, fuentes confiables afirman que La selección futbolística de México Perdió sus últimos 6 partidos de futbol, por culpa de la película "Chicas de Equestria", se dice que por tratar de conseguir la película inútilmente en línea día tras día, los jugadores de la selección mexicana de futbol, no le dedicaron tiempo al entrenamiento_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

-: _¡La copa del mundo esta en peligro, por las constantes manifestaciones de los Bronis de Brasil que se quejan de qu la nación poni debería estar invitada al mundial y por eso tienen amenazado al presidente de su propio país! _

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAH/**_

_-: La película de "el hombre de asero" reniega pues el estreno de "chicas de Equestria" le rebaso en taquillas la antes de que siquiera terminara su semana de estreno, se dice que películas WARNER, planea demandar a Hasbro, porque su película le pateo el culo a Superman!_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

-: Y aquí en la sopa decimos. . . que a pesar de que "chicas de Equestria" fuera una imitación del Club Winx, secundaria de monstruos y GLEE. . . _¡FUE INCREIBLE! ¡ASI QUE JODANES TODOS LOS DEMAS!_

_**/YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYY/**_

_-: (n. n) Aunque claro, yo aun no eh visto la película todavía, pero eso no me quita el derecho de opinar ¿no?_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

_-: Y ESAS FUERON LAS NOTICIAS DE. . ._

**Voz chillona: ¡ES TWILIGTH!**

-: Exacto, lo cual nos trae a nuestra primera sección del programa, los que parecen anime

.

**[EXPLOSIONES Y BRILLOS DE COLORES, APARECEN LAS SEIS PRINCIPALES AL ESTILO DE ANIMACION JOPONES, DICEN UNAS PALABRAS Y ¡BOOOOM!. . . ELLAS TERMINAN CON VESTUARIO DE ANIMES POPULARES]**

**[Parecen Anime]**

**C-E**: EN "FINAL ARC". . . la lucha por el mundo esta llegando a su limite, ya vimos el pasado oscuro de nuestra amiga Flutershy y su cambio al lado oscuro, pero últimamente, alguien diferente se gano nuestra atención. . . esa fue la misma princesa Celstia, quien en esta historia al parecer se ha vuelto una completa loca, y al parecer esta atraída de manera indecorosa a Twi, quien al parecer es su nueva obsesión

**XXX **Blade con sus cascos ya que este quedo de espaldas al piso, ella de inmediato reconoció al joven unicornio gris de la cicatriz en el ojo y como era de esperarse, la princesa Celestia, estaba furiosa al verlo:

- ¡Sabía que alguna vez te aparecerías aquí bastardo!

- ¡P-Princesa C-Celestia!

- ¡Miserable hijo de yegua! ¡Tú eres el responsable que Twilight me odie, todo este tiempo mí Twilight se ha alejado de mí por tu culpa maldito!

- Yo no tengo la culpa que ella no quiera estar cerca de ti, no eres más que una arpía miserable.

- ¡CÁLLATE! –** XXX**

-: _¡Díselo a esa arpía muchacho! (dice bravíamente)_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

**XXX ** ¡Tú no quieres a mi Twilight, a ti no te importa! ¡Tú no quieres a mi hija, tú no la quieres maldito!

- ¡Twilight no es tu hija yegua loca!

Al escuchar esto la princesa Celestia pierde el control de sus cabales y comienza a golpear a Blade con uno de sus cascos en la cara mientras con el otro lo sujeta con fuerza en el piso incrustando su casco en su pecho para que no pudiera moverse:

- ¡CÁLLATE BASTARDO, ELLA ES MI HIJA, ELLA ES MI TWILIGHT, PARA MI TWILIGHT ES MI HIJA Y TU LE LLENASTE LA CABEZA DE TU MIERDA MALDITO BASTARDO IMBECIL! –la princesa Celestia fuera de todos sus cabales golpea violentamente a Blade hasta que este comienza a sangrar por su nariz y boca** XXX**

-: _Ah. . . después al pobre d Blade, es llevado a una cama de tortura y ahí la princesa disfruto pícaramente viéndole gemir mientras ella usaba el latigo_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

-: Más de mil años afecta incluso a la cordura más sana

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

¿?: (Y . Y) oye, por que me dices así

_**/JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYY/**_

C-E: ¡Princesa Celestia! ¡Que sorpresa. . . .espere. . . ¿Qué le pasa?

Princesa Celestia: (T . T) Dime por que te burlas de mi

C-E: AH. . . . AH. . . (Ó- O) _Porque es divertido ver tu lado masoquista semi loco _

_**/AHAHAHA/**_

Princesa Celestia: (T n T). . . Pero que malo eres, yo no estoy loca

C-E: (O. O) Oh no te sientas mal princesa, en serio, lo que digo no es para tanto

Princesa Celestia: ¿En serio?

C-E: Si, así es. . . (:}) _ A habido quienes les fue peor en este show. . yo por ejemplo_

_**/HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

Princesa Celestia: (Ó -Ó) eres extraño ¿sabias? (sale de escena)

C-E: ¡_Y por eso me aman!_

_**/JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE/**_

**C-E**: En otro fic estilo animes, en "Secundaria Equestria" de la autora Kuro, y si no mal recuerdan, (: }) _vimos cómo en Japón también aplican el secuestro en las escuelas también. . . pero al parecer, omitimos una importante historia, sobre, la comida salada y redonda, de la cultura oriental. . . JEJE y a la cual, le daremos un sentido diferente como es de costumbre en este show_

_**/JEJEJEJE/**_

**XXXX**El presidente de la clase Onyx Blackstar, un chico delgado y bien arreglado, con ojos verdes y cabello de color plata estaba llevando la junta para los preparativos finales.

-Bien chicos, pasamos la inspección de sanidad y el "Stand de Bolas de Arroz" puede proceder tranquilamente, ¿alguien tiene ideas para los ingredientes principales?-

**. . .**

Ahh…..esto…presidente ¿Qué le parece bolas de arroz de tres colores? Poniendo tres ingredientes diferentes estoy segura que será agradable para los demás estudiantes-

-Gran idea Derpy, suena muy lindo- El chico de cabellos de plata sonrió complacido con la idea, lamentablemente nunca falta la gente mala leche.

-Eso no suena para nada bueno Onyx- Decía una chica de cabello violeta con blanco y una tiara en la cabeza

-Siiii!, el solo pensarlo de que me toque algo raro me dan ganas de vomitar! Eeew!- ** XXXX**

-: ¡_ASSHH, Mujeres!. . . . (:}) juzgar unas bolas de arroz por su color, tamaño y depilado simplemente no esta bien. . .Uno juzga la bolas por cuanto estas demuestran ser satisfactorias_

_**/HYYY-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAH/**_

-: ¿Pero, acaso hay una manera de saber un poco mas de las bolas de arroz?

**XXXX**De repente Time Turner se pone de pie llamando la atención de algunos -¿Qué les parecería estudiar la historia de las bolas de arroz, podríamos hacer un recorridos por fechas importantes y además….-

-Nos oponemos!- Hablo la mitad del salón en coro.

Den tomo del hombro a su amigo y lo volvió a sentar –Calma cerebrito de la historia antes de que te lancen por la ventana-

-¿Qué les parece incentivar a los estudiantes a comprar- Onyx volvió a tomar la palabra de la junta –Quien compre una se lleva otra gratis, la idea es alentar la compra…-

-Entendido~!- Toda la clase canto en coro** XXXX**

-: Si quieren saber sobre el origen de las bolas de arroz. . ._ Pueden ver un libro de Darwin y saber cuando las primeras bolas llegaron y se asentaron en ese continente ¿Saben? _

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

-: Pero si van a vender al dos por uno. . . ._ Podríamos hacer combos, ya saben, por una bola de arroz negra, pruebas una blanca gratis_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

_-: También si quieren pueden probar sabores mulatos por todo el mundo ¿saben?. . . (guiñe el ojo). . . JEJE. . . señoritas_

_**/HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

-: y ahora veremos algunos reviews, amigos míos

.

**[CELESTIA SE ENCUENTRA FRENTE A UNA COMPUTADORA VIENDO EL LINDO FANDUM DE MLP. . . PERO ENTONCES. . .SU CARA DE TROLLESTIA APARECE Y ASÍ LA PRINCESA EMPIEZA A TECLEAR CON MALICIA, CADA MAL COMENTARIO EN SU CABEZA]**

**[LOS REVIEWS]**

**C-E:** los mensajes continúan sacando cosas que dan mucho de que hablar. . . .(Ó nÓ) _E incluso nos roban nuestro trabajo, tal como SG91, dejo en "sangre de reyes"_

**[**¡Has ganado un trofeo! ¡Caaarguen! XD la que se avecina...**]**

-: _(¡Ó / m /Ó!) ¡GGRRRRRR! ¡MAS TE VALE QUE NO SEA UNO DE MIS TROFEOS, YO SOLO PUEDO DAR PREMIOS AQUI! ¡¿ENTENDIDOOOOH?! _

_**/. . . . . . . ./**_

-: (n .n) ¡Bien!

_**/JEJE. . JEJE. . . JEEEEEEEE. . . JE/**_

**C-E:** En la lucha de una vida mejor. . .recuerdan, el tipo que vive con tecnología del 2012. . . pues, sus mensajes son un tanto confusos, por que, _no sabes si a caso te quieren partir la re*$$%4* *###* o te alagan por maltrato a la fauna animal_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH/**_

**[De XARREN1994: **Tu historia me encanta sobretodo tu personaje que derroto a esa manticora con las artes marciales mixtas, me gusta ese estilo de las vendas puestas.  
También algunas frases de Bob toronja!  
Me encantaría intercambiar golpes contigo!, pero seguramente a mi me dolerían mas jaj**]**

-: (Ó_ O?) SOOOO. . . . . ._ Le vas a partir la *###* o ¿Qué?. . . (¡O . O!) Mira, tengo que saber bien antes de vender los boletos de la lucha_

_**/HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA /**_

-: pero otro mensaje, también nos llega a confundir. . .

**[De este Drack: **umm me hago una idea de quien será el boletín XD las boronas de pan, no lo diría poderas si no útiles XD. el sabor de mark? prefiero no saberlo XD , maldecir a Trolestia? cuando no XD  
Espero pronto ver otro capitulo mas XD**]**

-: ah, amigo. . . debes de tener mas cuidado. . ._pues gente como yo le daría un sentido sexual a este mensaje, dando a insinuar que quieres comerte al tipo Mark. . . .(:}) JIJJIJI_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

**C-E:** En ocasiones una buena historia no hace saltar de la emoción, pues simplemente es genial y adorable, pues, es increíble. . ._ excepto si eres mujer_

**[* **w *reprimiendo ganas de gritar * w * kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *w* que bonito! que hermoso! que waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaa! w todo eso junto y más w que adorable que adorable que adorable que adorable que adorable que adorable que adorable que adorable que adorable que adorable que adorable que adorable que adorable que adorable que adorable que adorable que adorable que adorable que adorable que adorable que adorable que adorable que adorable que adorable que adorable que adorable que adorable que adorable que adorable que adorable que adorable que adorable que adorable que adorable que adorable que adorable que adorable que adorable que adorable que adorable que adorable que adorable que adorable que adorable w me encanto el capitulo fue simplemente tan w nyan *w* lo ame enserio ame el capitulo, que bonito Crimson pasando tiempo de calidad con Fluttershy nyan *w* recordando cuando recién la conoció nyan fue simplemente tan hermoso w Kawaii, cuando lo acosaron las gemelas w simplemente hermoso *w* ya quiero ver la continuación *w*

att: la loca de tu prima :3 *w* **]**

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

-: _AWW. . . Atte. No lo dudo por nada (* w *) MEAUW_

_**/HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA /**_

-: (mira la pantalla) ¿_Por Que a las mujeres les da por chillar como pizarra rallada?_

_**/HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

**C-E:** En otro asunto de mensajes, bueno, reciente mente, muchos autores empezamos a recibir en nuestras historias, un loco pasaje erótico de sexo en nuestros comentarios, lo cual, es un tanto. . . (Ó n Ó) ¡_Estúpido!. . . ¡Pues ¿Cómo podemos disfrutar un escrito sexual, si este esta en maldito ingles?!_

**[De un TROL: **CENSURADO POR CONTENIDO SEXUAL Y ESTUPIDO INTENTO DE TROL EN INGLES EN EL AREA DE ESPAÑOL**]**

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

-: _¡ES ESTUPIDO COMO LOS TROLS YA DEJARON DE PERSEGUIR HOBBITS!_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

-: ¡Y YA ES HORA DE UN CHOQUE MUNDOS! ¡DAMIT TORLS!

.

**[EN EL ESPACIO, APARECE UN PLANETA TIERRA, A ESTE LE SIGUE OTRO, LUEGO OTRO, LUEGO OTRO PLANETA TIERRA Y OTRO MAS Y OTRO Y OTRO Y OTRO Y OTRO Y OTRO, Y OTRO Y OTRO. . . . ESPEREN, ESPEREN ¡ESTAN DEMACIADO CERCA, DEJEN YA DE SALIR! ¡NO, NO, VAN CHOCAR, NO. . ."BOOOOM"]**

**[LOS CROSSOVER]**

**C-E:** En el "efecto Némesis" las cosas siguen como locas, pues ahora, los chicos malos acompañados de unos humanos en este instante viajan por las galaxias para llevar consigo el tan importante y preciso. . ._ ¡ALMUERZO!_

**XXXX **-Comprendo el hecho de que visitemos un mundo paralelo para abastecernos con petrusita suficiente para el ataque.-dijo Radec.-Pero lo que no comprendo es porque debemos hacer un trato con el gobernante de estas tierras.

-Porque aunque su potencial tecnológico sea nulo, nos llevará mucho menos tiempo hacerlo si colaboramos con él en vez de intentar aplastarlo. Para que paséis desapercibidos, poneos estas túnicas.-dijo Magus levitándolas junto al grupo.

Radec se puso una del mismo tamaño y forma que las de los dos soldados de captura que le acompañaban. Mientras que los dos híbridos llevaban otras más largas adecuadas a su tamaño. Pero surgió un inconveniente en el que no habían pensado.

-Ehm, Magus.

-¿Sí, Radec?-preguntó este asomándose a los árboles para asegurarse de que no les habían visto.

-¿Qué decimos, que son unos jorobados?

Magus se giró para ver que los refrigeradores abultaban en la espalda de los híbridos, haciendo parecer que tuvieran cuatro estacas clavadas en la espalda.** XXXX**

-:_ (finge ser el tal magus) ¡A CON UNA *&&&*! ¡¿SIQUIERA PODRIA MANEJAR UN MALDITO PROBLEMA A LA VEZ?! ¡APENAS CONSEGUI ESTAS CAPAS AHOMBRE, ¿QUÉ MAS QUIERES?!_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

**C-E:** En una nueva historia llamada "La tiranía del rey William" es un futuro alternativo, sobre la historia del Guerrero salvaje, del el autor NINLLOT, Es Quien nos trae un lado oscuro de su mundo tan heroico. . . en este vemos al guerrero salvaje en un estado de suma depresión por no poder quedarse con su tan querida Fluttershy, quien ahora esta casada con el gran Mac . . . Ahora, un despechado lobo se cierne sobre el mundo y a este le sigue. . . (:}) _un espeluznante acoso sexual_

**XXXX**Días pasaron, en la cabaña de fluttershy esta misma completamente sonrojada y despeinada dio un gran gemido de placer con la cara hundida en su almohada para luego caer rendida sobre esta, a su lado cayo su esposo mirándola y sonriéndole –¿estás bien querida?-

Esta da una sonrisa mientras respiraba agitada –eeeeeesip, solo espero que mis animalitos no nos escucharan-

Este la abraza y apoya la cabeza de esta contra su pecho –no te preocupes querida, ¿Qué podría pasar?- dicho esto estira el casco al lado contrario donde estaba fluttershy tratando de alcanzar la lámpara.

Fuera de la cabaña se vio como de la habitación de los cazados se apagaba la luz, pero solo alguien vio eso, solo alguien tenía el oído para escuchar todo lo que hicieron. Guerrero salvaje estaba parado viendo sin expresión la ventana del segundo piso.

El apache sigue caminando por el camino entrando al bosque everfree.** XXXX**

_**/. . . . . ./**_

-: (Ó - O). . . . . . . . . (lleva su mano al bolsillo y de este saca un teléfono celular). . . . . ah. . . _¿policía?. . . quisiera reportar a un posible Psicópata sexual por favor _

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH/**_

Princesa Celestia: (entra en escena) ¡ESPERA CHICO ESCUDO! QUIERO SABER ALGO PRIMERO. . . . . (Ó. O?) ¿QUÉ ES UN LOCO SEXUAL?!

C-E: (Ó _ O). . . . . . . . . . . . _Ah. . . mejor luego princesa_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH/**_

Princesa Celestia:_ ah. . . esta bien, supongo (sale de escena tranquilamente)_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

**C-E**: Dejando la perversión a un lado. . . En la historia de "Reino oscuro" del autor "TALOS X" nos muestra una nueva versión del mundo poni, esta siendo absorbida por la oscuridad de una maligna Twi, corrompida por la oscuridad que trata de dominar al mundo sea como sea posible, pero mientras la malévola unicornio reina tiene sus planes en marcha. . . (:}) _otra loca y extraña aventura de ciencia ficción se cierne de manera sorpresiva. . . a la mitad del capitulo dos_

**XXXX**Tierra 156788: Washington DC

En las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue la capital de unas de las naciones más poderosas del planeta, se encontraban flotando en el cielo toda una armada de naves de guerra altamente sofisticadas, sin duda el último esfuerzo tecnológico humano

Todas eran grises e inmensas, además de que cada una tenía el nombre "Infinity" a un lado y un número de serie

En el puente de la nave principal (Infinity 01) se encontraba quien podría decirse era el líder de la flota, era un hombre ya de avanzada edad, tenía un parche en su ojo izquierdo, su brazo derecho era robótico y trae puesto un traje militar de color verde con tonos azules

-atención a todos los tripulantes de los Infinity del 1 al 99- empezaba el hombre

-soy su general Xander y les traigo noticias. Después de años de esfuerzo, por fin encontramos al miserable que desgracio a nuestro mundo- murmullos de los tripulantes de todas la naves no se hicieron esperar** XXXX**

-: (pretende murmurar a la audiencia, como si estuviera en la historia) _Si, oigan creo que nos metimos en una historia hecha para niñas menores de 14 ¿no creen? _

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

-: Pero para poner en perspectiva las cosas, nadie mejor como el "Doctor" para aclarar las cosas y cerrar las posibles dudas

**XXXX**Las mane Five junto con el Dr. Whooves estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa discutiendo mientras que en el cuarto adjunto estaban Derpy y Dinky explicando a su modo lo que ocurría a las Crusaders mientras cuidaban a los gemelos Cakes al mismo tiempo

déjame ver si entiendo…- decía Rainbow Dash

-eres un especie de viajero de tiempo…-

-correcto…- dice el Dr. Whooves con neutralidad

-viajas entre líneas de tiempo y mundos paralelos…- continuaba Applejack

-correcto…- seguía con su misma expresión

-y quieres nuestra ayuda para vencer a Twilight…- dice Rarity

-así es…-

-para así salvar a Equestria…- dice con preocupación Fluttershy

-y para que a la vez salvemos el futuro de cosas súper duper horribles y malas- concluía Pinkie Pie

-en efecto… lo entendieron todas muy bien-

-vaya… y yo todo este tiempo creía que era un poni loco y extraño- le confiesa la pegaso azul al poni terrestre**XXXX**

-: _Bueno, seré sincero. . . . (O u O) ¡YO TAMBIEN PIENSO QUE LOS FANS DE WHO, SON MEDIO LOCOS!_

_**/HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

-: _Pero no puedo decir mucho al respecto. . . pues yo soy un loco fan de una serie infantil. . . (n. n) Así que no estamos tan lejos los unos de otros del manicomio _

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HHAHA/**_

C-E: Tal vez debamos pasar a los románticos ahora

_**/YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIII/**_

**.**

**[¡CORAZONES, CORAZONES EN LOS OJOS DE TODOS LOS PONIS DEL MUNDO!. . . OH, NO. . .ESPEREN, NO ES AMOR, SON SOLO LAS CURAZADAS SIN MARCA, CON SU VENENO DE AMOR OTRA VEZ]**

**[Los románticos]**

**C-E:** EN "Amigas y rivales" la sospechas sin evidencias, sobre que a la princesa Celestia Le pinten los cuernos, sigue en su nuevo capitulo, donde una celebración se aproxima y ahora las seis principales, están muy atentas sobre la posible "intrusa" dentro del pastel de alegría de la princesa y eh aquí algo de sus mejores métodos de espionaje

**XXXX **-oh querida te vez divina –exclamo Rarity al ver ya a Almathea con el vestido puesto –siempre supe que este estilo era lo tuyo –la unicornio dio vueltas alrededor de la yegua con escrutinio a la vez que con alfileres e hilo acomodaba los pliegues del vestido –solo un pequeño retoque más…¡y listo! –le quito el vestido para sorpresa de Amalthea

-pensé que ya estaba lista

-oh, pero querida, todavía falta lavarla y pulir los detalles –respondió levitando el vestido a una canasta –estará listo para la fiesta, y te aseguro que fascinaras, quien sabe tal vez tengas suerte y conozcas a un noble caballero

-¿caballero? –Exclamo algo sonrojada –caso esta celebración es para encontrar pareja

-claro que no, solo es un evento social, pero no negare que muchas ponys como yo soñábamos encontrar a nuestro príncipe azul entre los sementales de las fiestas de sociedad

-es que todo esto me es tan nuevo para mí ** XXXX**

-: (Ó u O?) SIIIIII. . . Claro, _como no. . . .con eso de que las mujeres de toda dimensión no les pasa por la cabeza l_

_el ir a elegantes bailes, usar vestidos elegantes, pasarla bien, sentirse princesas. . . . Encontrar a un hombre al que chuparle el dinero y la vida que con tanto esfuerzo sus papas le heredaron_

_**/HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAH/**_

-: Pero ahora verán lo maldita que es esta tipa. . . (Ou O) porque para cuando sea la celebración, esta ya tiene un plan siniestro para engatusar al novio de la princesa solar

**XXXX ** Fluttershy aprovecho para acercarse a Almathea que solo miraba el cielo soleado,

-ha…. Disculpa Almathea –exclamo con su dulce y tímida voz, la gran unicornio giro su cabeza para verla –ya tiene pensado que harás durante el baile –Almathea solo miró el firmamento con un leve sonrojo

-solo pienso conocer un poco más al héroe que nos ayudó a liberarnos del toro rojo –la poni Pegaso se puso nerviosa –sabes, pienso pedirle que me enseñe a bailar –Fluttershy quiso pegar un grito de sorpresa y pánico, mas con sus pesuñas se tapó la boca** XXXX**

-: (con sarcasmo) _OH, DIOS MIO, NO INVENTES, EN SERIO. . . . __NNNN-NOOOO. . .ESA *$$$$* NO SE ATREVERIA A BAILAR UNA CANCION CON EL PRINCIPE DE LA PRINCESA!. . . . !NO MANCHES, ESTO ESTA PARA DIVROCIARSE! _

_**/HAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH AHA/**_

Princesa Celestia: (entra) ¡Verdad que tu también lo entiendes!

C-E: (o. o). . . . . . . . JEJE, Mujeres

_**/HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

**C-E:** "Dulce corazón" es una historia la cual nos trae a una parejita no muy aclamada del fanatismo en español, la cual es la de la dulce Bell, y nuestro amigo Spike, donde vemos como la dulce unicornio intenta, pasar un día normal, mas, esto no es posible en lo absoluto

**XXXX **Como si Sweetie hubiera predicho, esas dos potrillas la vieron tratando de rodear el mercado.

-Hey Silver, ¿no quieres reírte de la flancos en blancos por un rato?- Decía Diamond con voz maliciosa.

-Claro, eso sin duda me alegrara bastante el día.-

Sin dudar dos veces, las dos potrillas siguieron a escondidas a Sweetie mientras esta rodeaba el mercado, pues querían hacerlo en público, para que la pequeña tuviera vergüenza y pena, y disfrutar su dolor.

-"Creo que no me vieron, uff… Mejor, ¡ya veo a Apple Bloom!"- pensaba la potrilla casi llegando a la otra entrada del mercado.

-Oye, creo que veo a otra flanco en blanco, ¡la diversión se multiplica!- Decía entre risas Diamond.** XXXX**

-: (en sus manos tenia varios plumones de colores, mientras sonríe maniacamente) _¡OOH Si, flancos en blanco, esto será divertido de colorear! _

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

-: ¿Pero que pasara cuando la confrontación llegue?. . . JEJE. . . precisamente. . . (XD) _¡PELEA DE HEMBRAS!_

**XXXX **-¡PELEA, PELEA, PELEA!- Se escuchaban gritos no muy lejos de allí, así que decidió investigar.

-¿Pero qué?- Estaba bastante impactado, al ver que Sweetie estaba en el suelo, se notaba que le habían golpeado, y que a su derecha estaba Apple Bloom, peleándose con una potrilla gris con lentes.

-Jaja, las perdedoras no aguantan ¡nada!- Lo decía Diamond con tono burlón mientras veía a Sweetie tirada en el piso, se podría decir que ni siquiera la toco y ya estaba herida.

-¡Oye estúpida!, déjalas en paz, ¡no es su culpa que seas de la clase más baja moralmente!- Decía en posición de pelea, retadoramente.** XXXX**

-: (finge como si hubiera estado ahí) ¡_EEY!. . . ¡SAQUEN A ESE *$#$* DE LA PELEA! ¡LUCHAS EN LODO SON PARA MUJERES, NO PARA SALCHICAS!_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH/**_

**C-E:** En crónicas de un hermoso arcoíris. . . Recuerdan, el chiste del tipo que era aducido y también de la trampa de oso. . .

_**/HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

-: Pues a nuestro nuevo compañero humano que entra en este mundo, se le ofreció una oportunidad única en. . . _bueno se le ofreció un paquete de viaje al mundo poni como a casi todos los humanos_

**XXXX **Seguía sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo, y pensé para mis adentros -esta luz me está ofreciendo cumplir mi último sueño y mi última esperanza, en este mundo ya no me queda, nada estoy solo y vacio

-SI! -dije con aun lagrimas en la cara pero no de tristeza, sino de felicidad

Entonces la luz con forma de esfera, tomo la forma de una alicornio y camino sobre el agua con sus alas totalmente extendidas, todo su cuerpo era de un color celeste espectral y tu crin, al igual que el de celestia o luna, se movía sola sin necesidad de viento. Se acerco a mí y con tu cuerno toco mi frente mientras este se iluminaba de un color amarillo sol y pude sentir un calor dentro de mi cuerpo que hace mucho no sentía, porque después de lo que sucedió en mi vida lo único que podía sentir Hera el frio, después de que tocara mi frente vi como sus ojos se tornaban de un color blando intenso y yo con una calma total y una paz interior comencé a levitar mientras todo se tornaba borroso y pude alcanzar a escuchar que ella dijo:

-Buena suerte en tu viaje** XXXX**

-: (finge la voz femenina de la extraña luz) _Suerte en tu viaje. . . . solo no olvides ir al cajero automático para cambiar tu dinero, recoger tus maletas en la central y aguardar junto con los otros 6000 890 677 humanos en fila, tampoco olvides que la platica para tiempo compartido poni será el jueves a las cuatro de la tarde en el hotel Orión, disfrute su estadía en el mundo poni y recuerde no tirar basura, gracias_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHA/**_

**C-E:** EN "SPIKE EL CASANOVA". . . . .El abuso sexual hacia el pobre dragón continua pues en lo más reciente de esta historia, la todo poderosa y arrogante Trixie, demuestra su habilidad para timar a los ponis al puro estilo gitano

**XXXX **-Ahora… ¡Ya no lo ven!- Trixie hizo a un poni del publico desaparecer.

Todos los ponis del publico estaban emocionados, todos gritaban y golpeaban el suelo con sus cascos en forma de aplauso.

Trixie sonrió e hizo una pequeña reverencia al publico

-Ahora, para mi siguiente truco necesito otro voluntario del publico-

Todos los ponis levantaron sus cascos, excepto alguien, un dragón.

Trixie notó esto, ¿Por qué ese maldito dragón no…? Espera, ¿ese es el dragón de Twilight?... Rrrgg… Twilight, ese dragón nunca confió en ella, y no parecía hacerlo ahora, ya que el fue el único que no levantó su casco… o mano.

-¡Tu!-

**. . .**

–Ahora, este dragón, ¡Desaparecerá!-

En este punto todos los ponis estaban muy emocionados, gritando, llorando, y aplaudiendo.

-Espera, ¡¿Qué?!-

-Cállate dragón-

Spike podía sentir a todo su cuerpo desapareciendo en el aire, disolviéndose y volviéndose cada vez mas transparente hasta que por fin… no quedó nada.

-¡Eso es todo por hoy, vengan la próxima semana para los trucos de magia mas asombrosos en la tierra!-

La audiencia aplaudió con sollozos, gritos y ramos de flores prácticamente cayendo del cielo** XXXX**

-: _AH. . . . ¿Por que *##* nadie la obligo a regresar las cosas?. . .!QUIERO DECIR, ¿NADIE NOTO QUE UN DRAGON FUE SECUESTRADO?_

_**/AHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA/**_

_-: Que acaso a nadie le preocupa de lo que esta loca le pueda hacer. . . ¿no?. . . pues que tontos_

**XXXX**-¿Sabes por que estás aquí?- Trixie preguntó mientras tomaba su copa de vino.

-¿Quieres matarme?– Spike estaba algo nervioso

Trixie empezó a reir –Hahaha, no, ya no…- Trixie se paró de la mesa bajando su copa de vino y empezó a caminar en círculos –Mira, tu conoces a Twilight Sparkle, necesito hablar con ella-

-¿Qué quieres decirle?-

-No te preocupes, no estoy enojada, solo quiero disculparme-

-¿Disculparte?, pensé que buscarías venganza-

-No, La gran y poderosa Trixie aprendió la lección-

**. . . . . . .**

-Un brindis por un nuevo comienzo en nuestra relación-

Trixie después de eso empezó a tomar de su copa sin previo aviso, Spike la miró tomando sin atreverse a tomar, no era que no había probado el vino antes, pero no quería llegar a su casa oliendo a vino.

Trixie terminó de tomar su copa, se la había tomado toda.

Spike pretendió que tomó un poco –¿Cómo estuvo?-

-PerfeeeeEEEeeeecto- Trixie se sentía mareada –Oh spike… te vez… muy Sexy-

-¿Qué?, ¿de que estas…?- Spike miró su copa de "vino" -¿Burbujas en forma de corazón?... Oh no…-

Trixie tacleó a Spike llevándolo al suelo.** XXXX **

Una alicornio de pelaje azulado y melena de estrellas aparecía a un lado del anfitrión.

¿?: ¡CIELOS SANTO QUE ALGUIEN LLAME A LA GUARDIA, ESA PONI VA A VIOLAR A ESE PROBRE DRAGÓN BEBE!

_**/HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHHAAHAHAHAH/**_

C-E: (se cubre un poco los oídos). . . ¡AAAH! ¡PRINCESA LUNA!

_**/JEEEEJEEEEEEEEEEEEYYY/**_

C-E: ¿QUÉ LE PASA?

Princesa Luna: ¡CHICOS ESCUDO, HAY PROBLEMAS, ESE DRAGÓN MENOR DE EDAD! ¡LO QUIEREN VIOLAR!

C-E: (se duele de los oídos) ¡AAAH, SI YA ESCUCHE!

Princesa Luna: ¡REPITO, HAY QUE HACER ALGO!

C-E: ¡AAAGGT!. . . . ¡Por que no solo lo gritas a los cuatro vientos, alguien te escuchara, princesa Luna!

Princesa Luna: ¡OH, ¿TU CREES?

C-E: ¡AAAQQT!. . . Si, si lo creo, es más, creo que todo el mundo te escucharía (dijo sarcástico)

Princesa Luna: oh, esta bien. . .! ALGUIEN AYUDE, ESE POBRE DRAGON TENDRA UN ENCUENTRO ADULTERO CON UNA PONI BORRACHA Y LADRONA!

C-E: (se sujeta más fuerte los oídos) ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHH! ¡DIOS!

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

Princesa Luna: ¡QUIEN SEA, EN ERDAD SERIA UTIL AYUDAR A ESE DRAGÓN, ESO ES INAPROPIADO PARA UN PEQUEÑIN QUE NISIQUIERA AH TENIDO NOVIAAAAAA!

C-E: ( X I) ¡AAAAAHH! DIOS, LUNA POR FAVOR!

Princesa Luna: ¡POOOR FAVOOOOOOR, ES SOLO UN NIIIÑOOO!

_**/HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH/**_

El anfitrión no podía más y caía al suelo.

C-E: ¡AAAAAHH! ¡DIOOHOOOHOOOS. . .

Princesa Luna: ¡EN VERDAAAD, EN VERDAAAAD, NADIEE AYUDARA AL PEQUEÑO SPIKE! ¡EN SERIIOOOO!

C-E: (desde el piso gritaba) ¡AAAAAHHHH, CALLENLA!

_**/HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH /**_

Princesa Luna: ¡O cielos, parece que nadie le interesa el pobre dragón, será mejor que busque ayuda en otra parte! ¡Nos veremos en poco chico escudo!

Con su magia la princesa rodea al humano y lo ayuda a levantarse a su nivel de estatura, para darle el casco en despedida.

C-E: (X _ X) apenas se podía mantener en pie) ahora. . . Mejor. . .vemos. . .los. . . los. . .los de. . . de. . . Aventura

.

**[PONIS GUERRERAS, PRINCESAS GUERRERAS, ELEMENTOS GUERRERAS, TODAS PRESUMIENDO SUS "ARMADURAS" SUPER CHIDAS, Y AL FINAL. . . EL NOMBRE DEL SEGMENTO APARECE Y ESTE ES ATRAVESADO A LA MITAD POR UNA ESPADA]**

**[LOS DE AVENTURA]**

El anfitrión se limpiaba los odios con un pañuelo de color rojo, se paso el pañuelo por el odio derecho y se lo limpio hasta que por fin dejó de sentir molestia. Una vez que termino sacudió el pañuelo tantito, y después lo enrolló para. . . (O_O) poder exprimir. . . la sangré. . . de sus odios. Extendió el pañuelo un poco y se pudo ver con mejor claridad como este en verdad era de color blanco y. . .se había puesto. . . . r-rojo.

_**/JEJEJE/**_

C-E: (avienta el pañuelo a un lado) AAAAAWWW. . _. fue como tener una rata chillona en los oídos _

_**/AHAHAHAHAHA/**_

**C-E:** En "era de la armonía" del autor "TALOS X" Nos trae una historia con la difícil temática de la inmortalidad, como de la amistad que se ve a prueba, ante el nuevo titulo de la princesa Twi, quien deberá aprender a ser una poni de la realeza como también seguir siendo una amiga, pero será difícil, sobre todo con sus amigas retacándole en cara su gran éxito

**XXXX **-¿umm… Twilight?- Fluttershy llamaba su atención

-¿si Fluttershy?-

-yo… umm… quiero preguntarte algo… si no te molesta claro-

-claro que no Fluttershy, adelante-

-bueno… ya que eres princesa… ¿eso significa que te quedaras permanentemente en Canterlot?-

Inmediatamente todas dejaron lo que hacían y le prestaron atención a la alicornio

-vaya no me había puesto a pensar en eso…-

-pero… Ponyville es tu hogar Twilight- decía Applejack

-bueno, técnicamente Canterlot es mi hogar legítimo…-

-¡espera!... ¿estas considerando en abandonar Ponyville?, ¿en abandonarnos a nosotras?- se levantaba de golpe Rainbow

-Rainbow cálmate, yo no he dicho tal cosa, es solo que…-

-¿solo que Twilight?, ¿Qué ahora que tienes un título de princesa te darás la buena vida olvidándote de tus amigas?- ahora cuestionaba Rarity** XXXX**

-: _¡OK, Pero como quieren que ella no Piense en La buena Y Grandiosa vida, que ahora ella puede darse, si ustedes se lo están restregando una y otra vez en la cara!_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA HAHAHAH/**_

**C-E:** En "zona de virus" la amenaza del mundo zombi continúa y nuestras queridas ponis intentan sobrevivir a la amenaza carnívora, en este capitulo vimos a la loca Pinkie liberar su sangriento ser al lidiar con una amenaza zombi

**XXXX **De repente, de un segundo a otro, sin que nadie escuchara nada, comenzó otra batalla.

Fuera, dentro y encima de las casas, o bueno, lo que quedaban de ellas. Emanaban esas monstruosas criaturas. Como era la Plaza Central y anteriormente se reunían allí todos los ponis, había infinidad de equinos zombies, desde unicornios, hasta terrestres, e incluso Pegasos. Nadie sabía lo que iba a pasar ya que habían zombies alados e incluso y con magia.

Pinkamena no lo pensó dos veces, solo tomo su nuevo gran cuchillo de carnicero, pasó su lengua por él, llenándolo de saliva y saltó al asecho.

Salió disparada del suelo, empuñando su chuchillo ensalivado. Procedió cortando cabezas en el aire, tomó su cuchillo con el hocico, y con sus dos pesuñas, tomó a dos pegasos por las alas, calló al piso llevándolos con ella. Volteo a uno dejándolo boca abajo, tomo sus alas putrefactas, se sentó encima de él y comenzó a tirar de ellas de forma excitante y divertida. Llegó al punto en el que el zombi gruñía de forma brusca, solo gruñía por todos lados, y así siguió por un tiempo hasta que, Pinkamena le había arrancado las alas.

Después procedió con el siguiente pegaso. Para este, ella fue más creativa. Para ello, tomo al pegaso anterior, al que le había arrancado las alas. Le abrió el vientre al pegaso intacto, tomo al pegaso sin alas, lo contorsionó y procedió a meterlo dentro del segundo pegaso. No le importo lo asqueroso, grotesco y repugnante que fuese.

Las alas arrancadas, las metió dentro del recto del pegaso que tenía a otro pegaso dentro del vientre, haciendo que sacara toda la materia fecal.** XXXX**

-: Y en el próximo capitulo de NBC programas "THE WALKING DEAD"

**XXXX **Pinkie seguía matando zombis sin parar**.**

**-**muere, muere, muere, muere, muere, muere, mure

A cada palabra un zombi caía muerto** XXXX**

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH /**_

-: JEJEJEJE. . . .Oh, si. . . Nosotros Editamos eso, no fue, real, pero. . . si, fue divertido

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH/**_

**C-E:** Y en "Reliquia invernal" vimos a la joven princesa ANKY. . .!_YEEEEY! ¡Su nombre lo dije bien al fin!_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

-: Bueno, en lo mas reciente, la princesa escapó con éxito de la zona helada y ahora viaja por el mundo para conocer lo maravilloso de este, pero no solo esto, la joven anky ahora se da cuenta de que necesita entrenar y prepararse para afrontar al mundo. . . (:}) _sobre todo con todos lo violadores estereotípicos que hay en el mundo de la ficción_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHA/**_

-: Pero descuiden, la ayuda llego, pues anky durante su viaje se hace de un nuevo aliado, este; un Lobo, si Un lobo guerrero, quien al toparse con la joven princesa, este se ofreció a convertirse en su maestro, para que así la princesa al menos sepa pelear y defenderse de los peligros. Pero no resulta fácil para la princesa el desviarse de sus principios e ignorar el respeto a la privacidad que tienen los machos

**XXXX ****Diario de Nankyoku Día X del Mes X**

_Ya hace 2 semanas que estoy con el lobo, he estado entrenando arduamente todo este tiempo, Sea es un buen maestro, incluso no se enfada tanto cuando por accidente lo lastimo. Aun así no deja de ser un tonto. Ayer me encontraba muy sudada y sucia, sinceramente me di asco a mí misma, no podía soportar mi propio aroma corporal, por suerte encontré un rio cerca de donde entrenábamos. Ese estúpido lobo olía aun peor que yo así que le dije que se fuera a dar un baño rio arriba, no iba a dejar que ese tonto se aseara cerca de mí, me costó convencerlo pero lo hizo al menos. Para mi mala fortuna, los pelos de Sea iban rio abajo directo hacia mí, era asqueroso y no quería terminar oliendo a perro mojado. Fui rio arriba enojada a decirle a ese lobo tonto que salga del rio hasta que termine yo de asearme, tuve que pasar por unos arbustos, ahí tuve la mala idea de hacerle una broma a Sea, me escabullí entre los arbustos para esconderle sus cuchillos, pero cuando llegue a mi destino pude ver el cuerpo del lobo. Con el pelaje mojado pude ver más detenidamente su musculatura, su cutie mark y como se podía mantener parado en dos patas. Pero cuando mi mirada llego a cierto lugar el cual prefiero olvidar, me arrepentí y volví rio abajo… Nunca volveré a espiar a Sea mientras se baña… Nunca._** XXXX**

Ambas princesas estaban en escena, con caras sonrojadas.

Princesa Luna: (O / _ /O). . . .

Princesa Celestia: (O / n /O). . . .

C-E: (las mira aséptico). . . ¡_JEJEJE, Si, recuerdo la primera vez que espié a alguien en una ducha de la escuela!_

_**/HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/ **_

C-E: (U –U). . ._ Ojala no hubiera confundido ese día los baños de niñas con el de los hombres_

Princesa Luna: (¡U/ / /U!). . . . Nos. . .nos. . .¿vamos?

Princesa Celestia: (¡O / - /O!). . . . s-si. . .si

_**/HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

C-E: (las ve retirarse) _JEJEJE. . . Apuesto que estarán entretenidas un rato con eso_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

**C-E:** Un, "poni contra las cuerdas" es la historia de un nuevo compañero de la fanaticada poni, quien resulta ser en este caso, nada más y menos que un aficionado Luchador. . .Así que háganse a un lado motociclista, apártense futbolistas, pues aquí viene la lucha libre en el fanatismo PONI

**XXXX **Presentador: Damas y caballeros, la siguiente lucha, es un mano a mano, y es por el Campeonato Absoluto de Conquista Lucha Libre.

_Es increíble saber que he llegado tan lejos luego de un año de haber vuelto al ring…_

Presentador: Presentándoles primero, el retador…

_Pase por muchas cosas, momentos felices, momentos amargos, y sobre todo, momentos dolorosos…_

Presentador: …midiendo 1.65 cm de estatura, con un peso de 75 Kg…

_Mi nombre… es Jason Vera… alias:_

Presentador: ¡MISTEEEEEEEEER BROOOONYYYYYY!

_Escucho mi canción de entrada, y aparezco en el escenario en compañía de fuegos artificiales multicolores a mis dos extremos. El publico enloquece al verme, en su mayoría bronies, que me acompañan, vistiendo sus respectivas poleras con diseños de My Little Pony. Mi traje es una polera y un pantalón ajustado color azul cielo, y a los costados del pantalón se logra ver un logo que es una nube dejando salir un rayo de tres colores. Llevando conmigo también una máscara del mismo color que el resto del traje, también dejaban salir una tela de varios colores, similar a la crin de Rainbow Dash. _**XXXXXXX**

-:_ (O-O) _no hubo prejuicio ni intolerancia ante los bronis. . .(X}) _Pues la verdadera fanaticada de la Lucha Estaba presente en la de la WWE al otro lado de la ciudad_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH A/**_

_-: Así que, no tuvieron problemas en dejar salir su fanatismo del closet_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHA/**_

-. ¿pero como un aprendiz de Luchador se hizo broni y no de Mucha Lucha? Pues como a todos nos paso. . . (O nO)_ Con una maldita trampa tendida para los ilusos _

**XXXXX **_Mi madre cierra la puerta dejándome solo en mi habitación, mientras que yo tomaba el control remoto del televisor para encenderlo. Decidi refrescar mi mente viendo unas caricaturas, pero cuando me di cuenta, me había quedado dormido. Desperté un par de horas mas tarde, refregándome la mano en mis ojos para despertarme bien. Cuando mire el televisor, un programa estaba terminando, dando inicio a otro. Cuando pude analizar el programa que estaba comenzando, decidi cambiar de canal, ya que no era el tipo de caricatura para mi. My Little Pony estaba comenzando, y para empeorar las cosas, el control remoto se me había perdido, pero tras pensarlo unos segundos, mi mente decidió verlo por unas pocas razones._

Jason: Mmmm, ahora que lo pienso, en internet hay muchas referencias a esta serie que no entiendo. Quizás con que vea unos cinco minutos abre entendido esas cosas. –_Me dije a mi mismo dejando de buscar el control remoto._** XXXXX**

-: (¡O- O!) NO, NO AMIGO, NOO, BUSCA TU CONTROL REMOTO, BUSCALOOO YAAA, BUSCALOO, QUE LO BUSQUESSSSSS. . . ¡NO LO MIRES CON LOS OJOS! ¡CIERRA TUS MALDITOS OJOOSS!

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAH/**_

**XXXXX **_Comencé a analizar detenidamente cada detalle del programa. Primero fue con el tema principal, el cual no era nada que no hubiese escuchado antes, ya que siempre daban comerciales de su línea de juguetes. Luego comencé a ver de que se trataba el capitulo, el cual se titulaba "Suited For Success". Solo al ver el nombre del capitulo me dije a mi mismo:_

Jason: Esta claro que esto es un programa para niñas. ¿No se porque tanta referencia?

_Sin embargo, lo que vendría después me sorprendería. Al oir la canción de este capítulo note algo que no supe como explicar. Alguna vez yo tuve talento musical, siendo un apasionado escritor de canciones que usaría para mandar un buen mensaje a la gente. Recuerdo que siempre que escribía una canción, lo hacia con el corazón, creyendo que esta seria mi pasión antes de conocer el mundo de la lucha libre. Al oir esa canción, no solo note que quien la haya escrito puso su corazón en su trabajo, sino que también quien la cantaba lo hizo con mucha alegría, no solo porque fuera su trabajo, sino que porque ama lo que hace._** XXXXX**

-: (¡O m O!) levanta una revista pornográfica del suelo) ¡MIRA AQUÍ, PORNO, MIRA AQUÍ, MIRA, MIRAAAAA! ¡TIENE A SOFIA VERGARA EN TANGA! ¡NO MIRES! ¡MIRA LAS BUBIS DE VERGARA!

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHA/**_

**XXXX **_Me quede por media hora inmóvil, mientras mi mente era invadida por esos ponies de colores que acababa de ver. Trate de dejar de pensar en ellos, pero de alguna forma volvían a mi mente._

Jason_: _¿Es idea mía, o esta mierda me gusto?** XXXX**

-(Ú w Ú) ASSSH, MMM-MALDITA SEA!

_**/ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHA/**_

-: _Otro víctima más que cae ante los Flancos de Twi y sus amigas_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHA/**_

**C-E:** En "fiesta de pesadillas" vemos a nuestra amiga Pinkie, en una pesadilla tenebrosa aventura romántica, donde la rosada poni tendrá que afrontar un terrible problema y a una enorme sorpresa que cambiara a todos

**XXXXX **De la nada se abría repentinamente una puerta, de donde se podía ver a Pinkie Pie (su apariencia era como cuando era Pinkamena) quien corría hacia la orilla de la habitación totalmente llena de miedo.

-AAAAAHHHH NO ME MATES, SOY MUY JOVEN PARA MORIR! HAY MUCHAS FIESTAS QUE AUN NO HE REALIZADO… –dice Pinkie mientras golpeaba las ventanas de la habitación. –…o haya asistido?! –se pone un casco en la barbilla mientras veía un álbum de fotos de todas sus fiestas realizadas.

De repente una silueta de una yegua (del mismo tamaño que la princesa Celestia) que empieza a acercarse lentamente a la pony rosada.

-AAAAAHHH, ESPERA NO TE AGRADARA MI SABOR, NO PREFERIRIAS ESTOS DULCES! –dice Pinkie mientras ponía una gran cantidad de dulces en el suelo, pero la silueta simplemente destruye los dulces. –aaaahhgg, porfavor! no pudo haberme dejado al menos uno!

De repente las luces se encienden, iluminando la habitación, se revela que la silueta era un Alicornio, pero Pinkie no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ya que enfrente de ella era nada más ni menos que** XXXXX**

Princesa Luna: (salta emocionada) ¡SOY YOO, SORPRESAAAA! ¡SIII! ¡¿NO ES GENIAL?!

C-E: ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! (se sujeta los oídos y cae al suelo)

_**/HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHA/**_

Princesa Luna: _¡SI LO FUE, SI LO FUE, BIEN! (mira al anfitrión tirado). . . hmm. . .chico, el teleponter dice que es hora de los m_

C-E: a. . . .ah. . .eh. . . ih. . . . oh. . . .uh . . . UUFF. . . .

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHA/**

.

**[SIN CUIDADO Y A PASO SEDUCTOR, TWI NOS GUIA A UNA SECCION DE SU BIBLIOTECA LA CUAL TIENE UN LETRERO QUE DICE "ESTILO M"]**

**[LOS M]**

El anfitrión se levantaba del suelo con dificultad.

**C-E:** ah. . .bueno. . .en. . .en los M, solo pudimos encontrar un chiste adecuado para alarmar a las fueras anti Terror del mundo, pues en la historia de "DESTELLO CARMESI" vimos recientemente, como la pequeña Sweetybell en su búsqueda por descubrir su talento especial y además a aprender a usar su magia, nos esta mostrando un lado completamente diferente de la dulce pequeña. . . . . y e aquí como entrena junto al Pegaso/Dragón Crimsom

**XXXXX **escuche que comienzas a usar magia – ante esto Sweetie asintió feliz.

- aun no sé hacer mucho…pero estoy aprendiendo a levitar cosas – Crimson asintió y tras tomar su martillo regreso a golpear el metal, Sweetie por su parte se mantuvo justo donde debía estar. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Crimson apuntara con la cola en dirección a una de las tantas mesas de trabajo que tenia, en ella se podía ver una gran cantidad de herramientas de diferentes formas y tamaños.

- vez esa bolsa de color café? –

**. . . .**

Sweetie belle asintió y comenzó a concentrarse en el objeto, un brillo verde esmeralda apareció rápidamente en su cuerno el cual a su vez se formo alrededor de la bolsa, esta comenzó a sacudirse en la mesa mientras poco a poco se elevaba por el aire, Sweetie frunció el ceño moviendo la cabeza poco a poco en dirección a la cola del muchacho quien esperaba el objeto, este sin embargo comenzó a sacudirse violentamente, Sweetie gimió levemente asustada y justo cuando Crimson giró el rostro la bolsa estallo lanzando su contenido en varias direcciones. Sweetie belle se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, Crimson por su parte solo observaba a la chica y los pedazos de carbón.

- eso fue…interesante – dijo con un tono tranquilo, Sweetie finalmente bajó la cabeza apenada evitando hacer contacto visual.

- y-o…de verdad…perdón…- Crimson no estaba molesto, el muchacho después de todo había contemplado la posibilidad de que algo así sucediera.

- esa fue una buena explosión – Sweetie levantó la cabeza algo confundida** XXXXX**

**-**: Esperen un. . .minuto. . . acaso. . . No era que esa poni podía cantar bien y ya. . . ._!ACASO ESTA TRATANDO CONSEGUIR SU MARCA EN TERRORISMO!_

**XXXX**- eso fue…interesante – dijo con un tono tranquilo, Sweetie finalmente bajó la cabeza apenada evitando hacer contacto visual.

- y-o…de verdad…perdón…- Crimson no estaba molesto, el muchacho después de todo había contemplado la posibilidad de que algo así sucediera.

- esa fue una buena explosión – Sweetie levantó la cabeza algo confundida, Crimson dejó su trabajo un momento saliendo por la puerta haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza para que la chica lo siguiera, estando fuera el muchacho tomó un tronco pequeño poniéndolo unos cuantos metros al frente, Sweetie se puso al lado del muchacho sin comprender que pasaba – levántalo y muévelo – dijo rápidamente, Sweetie no estaba muy segura de cuál era el punto pero momentos después el muchacho repitió su orden, la chica asintió y al igual que con la bolsa el brillo esmeralda rodeo el cuerno y el tronco, la chica comenzó a mover el objeto con paso lento sin embargo momentos después Sweetie pudo sentir algo rosarle la espalda levemente, al instante un escalofrío le recorrió rápidamente y al igual que con la bolsa el tronco de pronto exploto lanzando pedazos por todo el lugar, Sweetie se lanzo al suelo instintivamente cubriéndose la cabeza pero aun cuando pudo escuchar el pequeño estruendo no sintió nada, al levantar el rostro pudo notar el ala del muchacho que la cubría completamente.

-…creo que…soy un peligro…- finalmente dijo la chica con un tono preocupado y triste, Crimson retiro su ala lentamente sin mirar a la chica para momentos después levantar el rostro.

- es posible…- Sweetie suspiro profundamente, esperaba que el aprender a control su magia fuera complicado mas sin embargo no explosivamente peligroso – pero…no es nada que no puedas controlar…con practica** XXXX**

_**/AAAAHH/**_

-: (O- O!) ¡_OOH DIOS MIO!. . . .!CRIMSOM SÍ LA ESTA ENTRENADO PARA SER UNA TERRORISTA!_

_**/HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAAHAHAH/**_

**C-E:** EN "otro mundo" vemos la historia de seis amigos que Llegan al mundo poni. . . (sarcástico) _que sorpresa_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

-: Conocemos a buenos amigos y vemos que clase de gente llega al mundo poni

**XXXXX **Después de haber terminado las 4 horas aburridas de clase seguía el recreo

*VISTA_ EN TERCERA PERSONA*_

Tavo:-Hey putas vayan hoy a mi casa ya que es viernes de putas

Gerardo:-Tavo los demás están jugando futbol y basquetball solo estamos Luis y yo aquí

Luis:-Si wey los voy a llamar para que vengan

Tavo:-Ok pero rápido

Ya cuando todos se reunieron, Tavo les dijo que fueran a su casa por que es noche de putas (:D) todos aceptaron

Sebastian:-Ok voy a llevar mi consola

Tavo:-Wey pero si yo ya tengo una

Sebastian:-Pero es diferente wey

Tavo:-Sabes que has lo que quieras si quieres lleva condones o lo que sea

Sebastian:-Excelente-Dijo Sebastian imitando al SR. Burns

Luis:-Yo traigo las botanas cabrones

José:-Yo los refrescos** XXXX**

-: (sarcástico) _¡Videojuegos y Putas! ¡NO TE CREO MENDIGO *&&&*!_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA **_

-: WOOOOU. . .(n .n) _Parecen unos buenos chicos, en el fondo_

_**/HAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

**XXXX **Ya cuando guarde mis cosas me dirigí a la casa de Tavo con mi mochila, después de que llegara vi a mis amigos en la calle junto con sus mochilas y también estaba a fuera Tavo

-Oigan que hacen a fuera culos

Tavo:-No me creerás si te digiera

-Dímelo culo rápido que ya quiero jugar

Tavo:-Cuando los pendejos iban a pasar vimos un portal, rápidamente yo salí pero el portal se había cerrado culo

-...-dije mientras me sobaba la barbilla** XXXX**

-: (finge ser Sebastián) si solo una pregunta. . . . . (Ó- O?) _¿Acaso Están Drogados o algo?_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

-: lo cual nos trae al párrafo de la semana

_**/YYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYY/**_

**.**

**[APARECE UN BRILLANTE Y GRAN TROFEO DORADO EN EL CIELO, ESTE DECIENDE LENTAMENTE Y ENTONCES SE POSA EN EL SUELO. . . ENTONCES LLEGA RARITY, CHRYSALIS, DISCORD Y SOMBRA QUIENES EMPIEZAN A PELEAR POR EL PREMIO Y KAAABOOOOM. . . . LA GANADORA FUE RARITY]**

**[PÁRRAFO, DE LA SEMANA]**

**C-E:** en el único y ultimo párrafo de la semana, vimos cosas que nos dejan fuera de nuestras casillas, pues el fic que se lleva el ultimo párrafo de la semana es aquel que nos muestra, de manera C.S.I. una ultima nota de la amable Fluttershy, quien es una investigada de la policía y eh aquí los datos forenses

**XXXXX **12 de Abril del 1001 del nuevo siclo solar.

Ubicación: Pony Ville

Caso: suicidio por ingesta excesiva de alguna especie de droga

Datos de la víctima:

Nombre: Fluttershy

Género: femenino

Clase: Pegaso

Peso: 80 Kg

Edad: 24 años

Nacionalidad: Equestria

Originaria de: Clouds Dale

Ocupación: Veterinaria certificada.

Personalidad: Tímida-Pasiva

ARCHIVO: se encontró una nota firmada por ella misma, se advierte a los forenses leer bajo su propio riesgo, la carta es perturbadora.** XXXXX**

-_Si, Es taaan y perturbadora, que se lo muestras a un grupo de Fanáticos de show de niñas capases de publicar archivos secretos por internet_

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA/**_

-: Pero en verdad, aquí nunca dejan de advertir sobre el contenido de este fic. . .

**XXXX **La carta fue escrita a un pulso tembloroso por lo que nuestro expertos en caligrafía han transcrito la nota en limpio, corrigiendo faltas de ortografía pero dejando las mayúsculas y minúsculas que venían originalmente para el análisis y donde ellos analizan la conducta del sujeto durante su escrito.

SE ORDENA DISCRECION.** XXXX**

-: (Ó –O?). . . ¿Eso es todo? ¿En serio?. . . . Van a dejar al publico traumado y eso es todo lo que dirán. . . . . . . . . _¡Eso es pura *&&&*!_

_**/HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_

-: (u _u) pero descuiden, la sopa esta dedicada ayudar a quien lo nesciente. . . e aquí, una mejor recomendación sobre esta historia por parte de Producciones escudo

**XXXX **El siguiente programa no es apto para menores de 18, por su evidente contenido "M" y Cuenta recreaciones explicitas de hechos reales que cuentan con; violencia, sexo, engaño, homicidio, reporte policial, muestra desorden psicológico, lenguaje adulto y posible degradación de fanatismo MLP FIM. Los nombres de los implicados han sido cambiados para proteger su dignidad social. El canal de "Investigación Discovery" recomienda a su Publio Mucha discreción y no ser unos hijos de *%%* ante un caso tan serio como este.

**XXXX**

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHA/**_

-: No necesitan agradecernos, solo hicimos lo que cualquier gente con cordura y moral aria. . . ._y no, no hablo de evitar este tipo de historias que muestran a amables ponis como todas unas Psicópatas. . . (n .n) ¡Yo hablo de al menos advertirle al publico, de que están apunto de dejarlos traumados de por vida!_

_**/HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHA/**_

_**-: **_y por ultimo e aquí el crimen de nuestra querida Fluttershy. . . . (O -O) _advertencia, esto esta loco_

**XXXXX**

**. . . . . . .**

**. . . .**

**. .**

**.**

**CENSURADO POR CONTENIDO DEGRADANTE A LA POBRE Y DULVEFLUTTERSHY. . . ¿EN SERIO GENTE? YA DEJEN A ESTA PONI TRANQUILA POR EL AMOR A DIOS, YA ES LA TERCERA VEZ QUE HACEMOS ESTE MALDITO CHISTE**

**DEJEN A LA POBRE EN PAZ POR FAVOR, ES SOLO UNA PONI POR TODOS LOS CIELOS**

**.**

**. . **

**. . . .**

**. . . . . . .**

**XXXX**

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHA/**_

-: (n . n) JEJEJEJEEE. . . (o _ o) se pone muy serio) Piensen muy bien de lo que se están riendo

_**/JEJEjEjEEEeeeeeee. . . .ooouuuhhh/**_

(suena el tema de salida del show)

C-E: Bueno damas y caballeros, este ha sido el ultimo capitulo de la temporada con lo cual concluimos por hoy, este último capitulo

**/**_**(Aplausos)/**_

C-E: Quisiera agradecer a nuestras queridas princesa por venir el capitulo de hoy

_**/YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYY/**_

Princesa Luna y Celestia entran en escena junto con el presentador, ellas claro despidiéndose con sus cascos.

Princesa Celestia: gracias, gracias, esto fue muy divertido de verdad

Princesa Luna: ¡Muchas gracias por invitarnos muchacho!

C-E: Gracias a ustedes por no cobrar un solo centavo por presentar aquí

Ambas Princesas: (Ó. O) ¿Eh?

C-E: (¡n. n!) Que gracias por ser tan buenas y tiernas con nosotros, en serio se los agradezco

Princesa Celestia: Por nada joven humano (se retira)

Princesa Luna: ¡FUE GENIAL GRACIAS! (dice con su voz fuerte antes de irse)

C-E: (se sujeto sus oídos) ¡AAAAYYYHHH!. . . . ¡SSS-SI!. . . ¡Claro Princesa Luna, G-gracias!. . . (se dolió de los oídos) aaah

_**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH/**_

C-E: Bueno, eso fue todo, en nombre de producciones escudo, gracias por hacer posible este show de comedia con sus maravillosas historias, sin ustedes, este show no existiría, así que un aplauso

**/YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYY/**

**(APLAUSOS)**

C-E: Mi nombre Chico escudo y de nuevo. . . Gracias Y Adiós

El anfitrión entonces hace una reverencia y extiende las manos a sus lados opuestos. Después de unos tres segundos, el anfitrión se levanta y con una despedida de manos, sale de escena.

**Gracias por venir y/o sintonizarnos el día de hoy, esto fue el show de comedia numero uno de todo FFN, si tienen comentarios son invitados a dejarlos por mensaje privado o por Review, si así lo desean.**

**Esto fue. . . **

_**¡LA SOPA!**_

_**QUE TENGAN BUENAS NOCHES, GRACIAS**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_


End file.
